De baloncesto y musicales
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Porque High School Musical es algo más que música y saltos. Especialmente cuando los protagonistas de la historia son Sasuke y Sakura. Ella llegó a su vida para cambiarla por completo.
1. El comienzo de algo nuevo

_Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni High School Musical me pertenecen._

_Esta historia es una adaptación, idea original de Hay-Lin Uchiha. Ella me pidió que lo continuara. De esto no esperen todo lo que hacen exactamente en la película; hay muchas modificaciones y cosas que se nos ocurrieron a unas amigas y a mi. :D_

_Aquí hay una especie de "reparto", pero a parte de éstos, habrán muchos más personajes que harán esta "interesante" historia, y a medida que eso ocurra, se alejará más de la realidad de la película. Y digo "una especie de reparto", porque ni de joda esperen ver LO MISMO que dicen en la película, decirlo por los chicos de Naruto, aparte de que las personalidades no encajan a los personajes de Kishi; así que hago lo mejor que puedo por conservarlos, pero con un ínfimo toque de High School Musical._

_-Sasuke Uchiha: Troy Bolton_

_-Sakura Haruno: Gabriella Montez_

_-Naruto Uzumaki: Chad Danforth_

_-Hinata Hyuga: Taylor McKessie_

_-Ino Yamanaka: Sharpay Evans_

_-Shikamaru Yamanaka: Ryan Evans (hermano de Ino)_

_-Tenten: Kelsi Nielsen (pianista)_

* * *

De baloncesto y musicales

Capítulo 1: El comienzo de algo nuevo

Sasuke Uchiha estudia en Konoha High School o Secundaria Konoha. Amaba el baloncesto —a su manera— más que a su propia vida, razón por la cual era el capitán del equipo de los _Wildcats_ (eso, y también porque sus idiotas compañeros lo habían postulado para el puesto), equipo de baloncesto del colegio. Sasuke vivía con su tutor legal, Jiraiya, quien había sido gran amigo de sus padres, que murieron cuando Sasuke era muy pequeño, así que el viejo se encargó de él a falta de otro familiar. Jiraiya fue uno de los mejores jugadores de baloncesto de sus tiempos, y ahora estaba retirado y entrenando al mismo equipo donde estaba Sasuke. Él no sólo quería que entrara a un equipo profesional, sino que fuera el mejor, el número uno; es por eso que era muy estricto con el moreno y con el resto del equipo en los entrenamientos. Eso era muy necesario, ya que a veces los jugadores resultaban tan _guays_ para el resto del colegio, que la fama y popularidad se les subía a la cabeza y se volvían egocéntricos. Y ellos no se podían distraer para nada, ya que los deportistas mezclaban las artes ninja con los juegos y eso implicaba mucha concentración, constancia y práctica.

El ambiente era festivo en todo Japón, pues transcurría la noche de fin de año y ya faltaban pocos minutos para que empezara el nuevo año. Sasuke se encontraba practicando unas canastas afuera en una de las canchas de baloncesto del hotel al norte del país donde habían ido a pasar las vacaciones; a escasos minutos para que el año nuevo diera inicio, Jiraiya lo llamó para que se tomara un baño rápido y entrara a presenciar el maravilloso acto que organizó el hotel única y exclusivamente para sus clientes.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Ya ven a ponerte presentable!

Estaban tan entusiasmados en la práctica intentando poner sus nuevas tácticas, que se olvidó por completo que en unos minutos entraría en curso un nuevo año.

—Sólo una más, viejo —suplicó Sasuke con voz agitada, avanzando rápidamente por la cancha a punto de encestar.

Jiraiya bufó resignado y se fue, no sin antes advertirle a Sasuke que no quería que llegara tarde. Ya conocía bastante bien su apatía hacia las fiestas…

Mientras esto ocurría, en una habitación del hotel una chica de cabello rosa se encontraba leyendo afanosamente un libro, _Física Cuántica_. Sus sienes estaban perladas de minúsculas gotitas de sudor, producto del esfuerzo de resolver problemas sin papel ni lápiz. Entretenido. De pronto, el sonido que hizo la puerta al abrirse la distrajo. Sakura se sobresaltó ya que su madre era la única que tenía una copia de la llave de la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaban, y como todavía no la veía entrar, se asustó un poco; pero la voz de su progenitora le trajo alivio; su corazón antes a mil por hora, ahora bajaba la velocidad del latido. A veces, por ciertas razones, solía ser un poco paranoica. Sakura posó una mano sobre su pecho intentando detener su corazón que parecía intentar salirse.

—¡Mamá! —Exclamó notablemente tranquilizada— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Inquirió la pelirosa, cerrando el libro de golpe.

—Sakura, hija, la pregunta es qué haces _tú _aquí —dijo la mujer entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Ya voy mamá —protestó la chica abriendo nuevamente el libro en el problema que estaba a punto de terminar de resolver.

—¡Ah, no! Yo no me voy de aquí hasta que dejes ese libro y salgas a divertirte un rato. Sakura, es año nuevo, ¿lo olvidas? Ya irás a la escuela en una semana.

Sakura suspiró. Iba a esa celebración más que nada por su mamá, para complacerla. No era del tipo de chicas que se la pasaba en las fiestas, tampoco era muy social. Ella prefería los libros, en especial las novelas de amor y/o de suspenso, acción, un poco de terror, ciencia ficción… y estudiar mucho. A parte de no ser muy social, tampoco tenía muchos amigos porque el trabajo de su madre no les permitía a ambas pasar mucho tiempo en un lugar.

Sakura apartó el libro de sus piernas y lo colocó en una mesa próxima. Se levantó del sofá y se fue a ver en el espejo, pasando el cepillo por su cabello.

—Bueno, te espero allá.

La madre de Sakura salió cuando vio que su hija por fin se estaba preocupando por divertirse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, pero permaneciendo ahí, pensativa. Sakura siempre había sido una hija ejemplar: muy buena estudiante en la escuela, especialmente en matemáticas y todas sus ramas, sin contar su pasión por la literatura. Pero se sentía culpable de no poder darle una estabilidad emocional y social a su hija, y quería compensarla en alguna forma. Quería que Sakura se relacionara con otras personas, se divirtiera en fiestas como una adolescente normal, que saliera con chicos, incluso que cometiera errores…

* * *

El lugar estaba adornado por luces, adornos festivos, y al fondo un gran cartel en letras blancas y brillantes que decía: "Feliz Año Nuevo". La música estruendosa, la gente bailando, gritando, especialmente del presentador de la fiesta en el lobby del hotel, todo hizo que Sasuke encontrara la celebración algo agobiante y hasta tediosa, sin siquiera haber entrado todavía. El moreno comenzó a sentir una leve presión en las sienes; le estaba atacando un dolor de cabeza camino a la atrocidad a la que llamaban celebración de fin de año.

Sakura no conocía a nadie y se sentía muy rara sin siquiera haber entrado. Entró por una de las puertas del lobby, deseando visualizar a su madre muy pronto.

Sasuke ingresó por una puerta opuesta, esperando no encontrarse con nadie conocido. Una vez dentro, tanto Sasuke como Sakura fueron iluminados por unas luces. Los chicos se taparon el rostro con el brazo como acto reflejo, tratando de acostumbrarse a aquel resplandor. Como es de suponerse, ambos chicos estaban confundidos "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué son estas luces?'' fueron algunas preguntas que pasaron por la cabeza de Sakura. Cuando se recuperaron un poco del shock, los chicos vieron que todas las personas, mayormente adolescentes de su edad, los miraban. La animada voz del presentador los sacó a cada uno del letargo en el que se hallaban.

—¡Y aquí tenemos a los siguientes participantes del concurso de karaoke! —Decía señalándolos.

Sasuke frunció desconcertado: ¿Cantar? No, se estaban equivocando con él. Sasuke Uchiha no canta. Un deportista ninja no hace tal cosa. ¿Qué se creían? ¿Acaso tenían idea de quién hablaban? En eso, se percató de la pobre muchacha al otro extremo del salón, a quien también habían señalado con los reflectores y que estaba igual o peor que él. A juzgar por su expresión de angustia, no había hecho eso antes y estaba muy, _muy_ nerviosa. Fue entonces cuando unos muchachos lo halaron hasta llevarlo a la tarima; Sasuke puso resistencia, mas le fue imposible escapar… porque los muchachos lo levantaron por encima de sus cabezas dando gritos de júbilo hasta que, literalmente, lo tiraron al escenario. A Sakura le sucedió igual: la empujaron hasta la tarima que tenían arreglada. Sasuke observó con horror a toda la gente alrededor de ellos aplaudiendo con entusiasmo: estaba rodeado, ni un solo espacio libre para saltar, o efectuar una salida de emergencia. Jiraiya tampoco estaba ahí. Paseando su vista desesperadamente por todo el _lobby_, sus ojos llegaron justo a su lado: la otra "elegida", que también se veía bastante desesperada por salir corriendo de ahí. Tendría la misma edad que él, piel blanca, ojos verde jade y lo que más le llamó la atención: su cabello rosado que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros. Ella lo miraba de soslayo como si él pudiera darle una solución al problema de ambos.

Sakura sabía que había un chico al lado suyo; los subieron —echaron— hacia la tarima casi al mismo tiempo que a ella. De vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo, por pura curiosidad. Los muchachos la mayor parte del tiempo la ponían nerviosa o la hacían sentirse más torpe de lo que se consideraba en las relaciones humanas; y el que sólo ellos dos fueran el centro de atención de la fiesta (traducción: muchas, muchas personas) no ayudaba. El presentador hacía sus respectivos comentarios, pero ninguno de los dos podía entender nada de lo que decía. Sakura no sabía si era por el hecho de ser observada por todos, o por la misma imponencia que emanaba del chico que tenía al lado —y que, para colmo, la estaba viendo desde hacía unos segundos—, pero era incapaz de sostener una mirada paralela a la de él, sólo lo veía de reojo —estaba demasiado avergonzada en aquel momento como para hacer algo más— y lo único que alcanzaba a ver de la figura masculina que tenía su mirada clavada en ella, era su cabello raro, ojos casi inexpresivos, y piel pálida. Todos estaban en silencio. La pelirosa se sonrojó captó lo que decía el presentador en ese momento: algo así como "…si esta chica canta tan bien como se ve…". Sasuke iba a renunciar a eso de una vez por todas, pero el presentador saltó fuera del escenario dejándolos completamente solos, y desde abajo le lanzó el micrófono; él, como buen jugador de baloncesto, lo atrapó instintivamente cual si fuese un pase. Todos esperaban a que los chicos empezaran a cantar. Sasuke aun observaba a Sakura, y la chica lo miraba de vez en cuando, aún de reojo, por supuesto. Lo que vino a continuación fue como instinto, sin pensarlo: Sasuke colocó el micrófono en la base del mismo que se encontraba al frente suyo. Levantó la vista a la pantalla que se hallaba por detrás de la gente. La misma tenía la supuesta letra de la canción. Cuando los dj's vieron a los chicos entusiasmados, la música empezó a sonar.

—Living in my own world... didn't understand... that anything could happen... when you take a chance —Sasuke no supo cómo ni por qué, sólo empezó a cantar al ritmo de la música. Y encontró que su voz no sonaba tan mal, en una melodía. Raro, muy raro, pero no del todo catastrófico.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida. El chico la miró por unos instantes y luego cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, desviando la mirada. Sakura levantó la mirada y centró su vista en la pantalla del fondo, donde estaba la letra de la canción. Se acercó al micrófono y separó los labios.

—I never believed in —Sasuke, y el resto de la gente, miraron sorprendidos a la chica y la dulce voz que inundaba el lugar— what I couldn't see… I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities…

Luego, Sakura se atrevió a mirar al chico, y lo primero que sintió fue paz y seguridad, al ver la leve sonrisa un poco… ¿arrogante? Fue magia. Y ya venía la parte de la canción en que tenían que cantar los dos juntos. Todo lo que pasaba era muy raro, por eso no dejaban de mirarse con una mezcla de complicidad.

—I know that something has changed, never felt this way,

and right here tonight...

this could be the start of something new, It feels so right, to be here with you, and now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart… The start of something new

Sus voces sonaban acopladas y se habían compenetrado tan bien, que ya sin darse cuenta, se sonreían mutuamente —bueno, el chico torcía la boca en una mueca prepotente. Pero eso contaba como sonrisa, ¿no?— mientras cantaban, sin embargo ahora era Sasuke se sentía algo incómodo al responder las sonrisas de la chica de cabello rosado; no solía hacerlo. Conforme iban cantando, el ambiente se tornaba menos pesado: la gente bailaba al ritmo de la música, incluso algunos les aplaudían. Al final de la canción, los cantantes ya no estaban tan nerviosos. Todo lo contrario: Sakura nunca se había sentido mejor: ¡había perdido su miedo al público! Ella nunca se había atrevido siquiera a hablar frente a unas cuantas personas, y hoy, ¡hoy había cantado y todo!

_¡Cha! ¡Junto a un bombón!_

¡Y le encantaba, le encantaba cantar! Lo había disfrutado como nunca. Ella, si acaso tarareaba mientras leía o cuando estudiaba. Sin embargo, la primera vez que lo hacía y se emocionó tanto, que era su voz la que sobresalía a la masculina. Pero claro, lo que de verdad le dio el valor fue verlo a él empezar. La verdad, nunca había escuchado a alguien que cantara mejor, debía ser profesional o estar en una academia de música. Qué honor… Pero más que un honor, sintió una especie de calor interno toda la canción, como una conexión con él, no podía dejar de mirarlo para "conectar" en la canción, pero también porque… No lo sabía, era algo en él… que le hacía sentir una excitación que nunca había experimentado.

Sasuke, por su parte, también se sentía extraño, era como la excitación al jugar un partido, pero que le impulsaba a hacer cosas… como cantar. Él nunca había cantado… Y al final resultó tan fácil… Y hasta cantó un fragmento solo. Quizás porque nadie lo conocía, nadie tenía la idea que era un deportista, _sólo_ un deportista, como pasaba en la escuela. Podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que nadie lo criticara. Era difícil de admitir, pero… fue _bueno_. En ese momento, sentía algo parecido a la emoción de ganar un juego de baloncesto.

—Sasuke —profirió el chico.

—Sakura —le respondió la pelirosa con una amplia sonrisa.

Después de presentarse, los chicos se bajaron del escenario y cada quien fue por su lado. Pero algo perturbaba a Sasuke, más bien algo de esa chica le había atraído: no era su sonrisa, estaba acostumbrado a recibirlas; no era su cabello, había visto todos los peinados que una chica se pudiera hacer para ligar; no eran sus ojos, los había visto mucho más seductores y seguros; no era la forma en que se sonrojaba, tenía una compañera de clase que hacía que los tomates parecieran pálidos a su lado; Sasuke no podía pensar muy bien en aquel momento. No lo entendía…

—¡Sakura…!

Lo dijo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchara. La chica se volteó para ver al dueño de la voz que gritaba su nombre y se encontró con Sasuke que la miraba con esos ojos penetradores, pero lo que ella no sabía era que él estaba algo confundido: ¿Para qué la había llamado? Ahora ni siquiera sabía que le iba a decir. La chica se había acercado a él para ver cuál era el motivo de su llamado.

—Yo… —balbuceó (¡y él nunca balbuceaba!), y el resto murió en su garganta—… Nada, sólo que tienes una voz de cantante —dijo finalmente desviando la mirada y cortando el contacto visual.

Sakura le respondió con una sonrisa bastante nerviosa; sintió como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas.

—G-gracias… tú también cantas muy bien. Pero seguramente a ti te lo dicen muy seguido, ¿no?

—De hecho, nadie que me conozca sabe que canto… Incluyéndome a mí mismo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el que ninguno sabía que decir. Hasta que Sasuke dijo la primera estupidez —porque sí, fue una estupidez— que se le vino a la mente:

—Dame tu número de celular —ordenó.

Sakura, sin embargo, le respondió encantada.

—Espera… Es que es nuevo y no me lo sé… —Le dijo un poco avergonzada sacando su celular; buscó, buscó, y le dictó una serie de números

Sasuke lo registró. Sakura iba a tomar su número, pero el mismo Sasuke cogió su celular y lo registró. Al principio no estuvo seguro de dárselo, pero al fin y al cabo nunca más la iba a ver así que no importaba mucho. Cuando tuvo su celular de vuelta, Sakura aprovechó que Sasuke estaba distraído y le sacó una foto. Es que recién se había dado cuenta que era hermoso…

En ese instante, se oyó el conteo de la gente para que empezara el año nuevo:

—¡6, 5, 4, 3, 2…!

No fue necesario mencionar el número uno, pues se oyeron gritos, felicitaciones, y por supuesto, fuegos artificiales que adornaban el antes oscuro cielo. Cuando Sasuke consideró prudente felicitar a la chica que recién acababa de conocer, se dio cuenta que Sakura había desaparecido entre la muchedumbre.

* * *

Una semana después de año nuevo, las clases reanudaron en todos los colegios, incluyendo Konoha, donde todos estaban felices luego de unas breves vacaciones; los alumnos reían, platicaban y se saludaban entre ellos y, por supuesto, también saludaban a los jugadores de baloncesto, los reyes del colegio, que llegaban juntos como si llegasen victoriosos de un juego. Todos miraban a los _Wildcats_, venían perfectamente ordenados encabezados por su capitán Sasuke Uchiha. El moreno venía tan serio y frívolo como siempre, le daba igual regresar a clases. Lo fastidioso era que tenía que ir esquivando admiradoras de todos los niveles que se aprovechaban intentando darle un beso o pedirle su autógrafo; a diferencia de un tipo rubio a su lado, Naruto Uzumaki, quien sí hacía buen uso de su popularidad, saludado a todos, dando autógrafos —pero sólo a niños pequeños— y todo lo demás; siempre se encontraban rodeado de chicas, especialmente porristas. ¡Los muchachos casi no entran a clases!

Sakura ingresaba nuevamente a otro colegio. Era más amplio que todos los anteriores en que había estado y presentía que se perdería con facilidad, pero las charlas con el director y los profesores resultaron agradables, y no estaba tan nerviosa como de costumbre. Revisó su horario y miró la puerta que tenía en frente. Suspiró antes de entrar al salón de clases. Por suerte estaba casi vacío, había llegado temprano. Y eso siempre era un buen comienzo. Se sentó tranquilamente en el último asiento de una columna esperando que el resto llegara, mientras observaba con detalle el salón. Los únicos dos estudiantes presentes la miraron fijamente hasta llegar al punto en el que la chica se sintió algo incómoda. Sakura dejó de mirar el salón como una turista, y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos, que descansaban sobre el pupitre. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando entró el resto del estudiantado, haciendo que ella volviera a levantar su cabeza ansiosa por ver a sus nuevos compañeros. Sakura pudo distinguir entre todos, una chica de cabello largo y azulado, pero lo que le llamó la atención de ella fueron sus ojos color perla; seguramente era de los Hyuga, esa familia con generaciones de deportistas, ella hablaba con otra muchacha de cabello rubio cenizo, y se sentaron en los primeros asientos. Cerca de ellas también se sentó otra chica de cabello negro, larguísimo, que se puso a conversar con las otras; en la entrada vio a un chico alto, con cabello negro y mechones que caían desordenada y perfectamente por su pálida frente, mirada fría y calculadora. Sakura se sentó recta al reconocer a aquel chico, ¿acaso era…?

Sasuke desvió su mirada, pues creyó ver una cabellera rosa que se alzaba entre las demás, igual a la de la chica con la que compartió escenario la noche de año nuevo, pero aquello era imposible ¿no? Ella no estaba en su clase, ni siquiera la había visto por la ciudad. Pero entonces la observó bien, y por un momento creyó estar delirando. Pero concluyó que no era así, sus ojos no lo engañaban, allí estaba Sakura. ¿Pero ahí en Konoha? Si en verdad era Sakura, ese año iba a ser diferente. Probablemente un peligro a su reputación.

O tal vez el comienzo de algo nuevo…

* * *

_Gracias por leer! Este capítulo está editado del primero que subí, aunque no cambia mucho._

_Como habrán notado, no puse toda la lírica de la canción, ya que además de ser un incumplimiento a las reglas, sé que es muy tedioso leer un poema extenso y más cuando ustedes probablemente no recuerden el ritmo, así que opté por lo que vieron allá arriba. :P_


	2. La plaga de celulares

Konichiwa!! Sé que he tardado mucho para actualizar, pero dado que este fic apenas comienza a retoñar, supongo que no habrá muchas disculpas que dar. A los que acaban de leer el primer capítulo y han llegado hasta aquí, ¡gracias! Por dar una oportunidad a este fic (¡No se dejen llevar por el título!)

Este capítulo es en parte de humor.. o al menos un intento (después de leerlo tantas veces a mi no me da risa u_u).. Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 2: La Plaga de Celulares

¿Existirá o no el destino? ¿Serían meras coincidencias, o de verdad, cuando algo sucedía, es que estaba planeado; lo que pasaría con cada persona? Si eran coincidencias, o el destino, lo que fuera; una cosa era segura: todo sucedía por algo. Unas veces eran cosas pequeñas, pero otras veces, uno nunca sabe cuándo le puede cambiar la vida, o incluso cambiar las cosas a las que uno está acostumbrado.

~·~·~·~·~·~

Fue algo raro, y quizás bastante exagerado de _su_ parte, pero Sasuke estaba en shock y tan impresionado (incluyendo las cejas elevadas y los ojos dilatados), que despertó del letargo en el que se encontraba por la sorpresa de encontrarse con Sakura en su clase, cuando Naruto lo empujó desde atrás, porque estaba al frente de todo el grupo que se disponía a entrar a la primera clase, artes dramáticas. Según Naruto, Sasuke se había parado en toda la entrada a soñar. Se lo gritó y todo, pero él seguía como una estatua.

—¡Teme, despierta! —Le gritó de nuevo, puesto que la gente comenzaba a quejarse y a empujar desde atrás.

Se quejaban, hasta que una rubia se abrió paso entre todos, seguida de un joven que tenía cara de sueño. Quizás fueron los empujones lo que hizo que Sasuke reaccionara, o tal vez fue el grito de Naruto; no importaba, porque la gente aplastaba a Sasuke contra la pared, por la chica —y su guardaespaldas perezoso— que entraba como una estrella, con una calle de honor espantosamente improvisada. Pero realmente ella no se abrió paso entre los demás, las mismas personas se hacían a un lado como si de la realeza se tratara. Caminando pegados a la pared, varios lograron entrar incluyendo a Sasuke y compañía.

—¡Quítense todos; fuera de mi camino; Ino Yamanaka está pasando…!

Con su barbilla en alto, sus tacones de aguja de ocho centímetros, su cabello destellando como el sol al ritmo de sus movimientos y su perezoso acompañante —el cual se fue a sentar sin que ella se diera cuenta (en los puestos de la esquina para que los profesores no los vieran)—, Ino caminó altivamente abriéndose paso entre todos hacia donde estaba Sasuke, quien había logrado escabullirse junto con los otros miembros del equipo hasta los asientos del medio y ahora hablaban sobre el campeonato contra los Akatsuki que estaba por darse en tan sólo dos semanas.

—¡Hola, Sasuke! —Lo saludó Ino mientras sonreía y jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello que caía por su frente.

Sasuke se esforzó por sonreírle (aunque su boca se torció en una horrible mueca), pero su atención se había dirigido al fondo del salón incluso cuando sus compañeros hablaban entre sí; donde creyó haber visto a la chica con la que había cantado en la noche vieja; la miraba con disimulo —por eso no estaba totalmente seguro que fuera ella—, mientras sus amigotes parloteaban sin darse cuenta en realidad que él no les estaba prestando atención.

La profesora Tsunade había llegado ya sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Observó con el ceño fruncido al grupito de siempre, los llamados Linces, los únicos que no se percataban —o bien no respetaban— su presencia.

—Hola Ino —respondió el capitán de los _Wildcats_ inexpresivamente al saludo, y de muy mala gana.

Ino inspiró lentamente, más que enojada dolida, aunque no lo supiera ni ella misma. Siempre lo mismo, ella siempre intentando acercarse y él siempre tratándola como si no fuera _importante_. Pero, como sólo ella lo sabía hacer, se marchó con dignidad, y esta vez no quiso sentarse cerca de Shikamaru porque él le empezaría a reprochar y a decirle que dejara de insistirle a Sasuke y no quería oír otro sermón de su hermano _menor_. Se sentó en los primeros asientos, no tan cerca del tablero; por la segunda fila. Pero cómo dejar de insistir, le respondía ella a Shikamaru, si Sasuke era el chico perfecto, su sueño. Era atractivo, tenía su dignidad y se hacía respetar igual que ella; se podría decir que eran los reyes de la escuela, sólo les faltaba juntarse, conocerse mejor… Ino de pronto sacudió su cabeza volviendo a la realidad. Fulminó a Sasuke con la mirada, ¿cómo él podía rechazarla? Entonces se fijó en que su prospecto lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia el fondo de la clase. ¿Qué rayos estaba viendo, que no era ella? Se fijó en todos —unos sonsos—, y entonces _la vio_. Una chica nueva, simplona igual que todos los demás.

Sin embargo, en un segundo supo que ésa sería su rival. Nadie había despertado ese interés en Sasuke; ella misma apenas había logrado que le respondiera saludos cortantes. Por eso, Ino no iba a dejar que NADIE se apoderara de su Sasuke, mucho menos alguien como _ella_. Por más que la escrutaba no podía ver nada especial ni atractivo en la nueva; todo lo contrario, una gran frentesota se asomaba entre una mata de cabello rosa, que caía sin gracia sobre los hombros de la chica. ¡¿Qué era lo que Sasuke le estaba viendo?! ¡¿Y por qué…?! ¡Y…!

Tsunade carraspeó para hacerse notar, y eso fue como si una bomba estallara en el cerrado grupo de Linces —por el miedo que le tenían a esa "señora"—, que se dispersaron moviendo sus sillas hasta su lugar….

Ahora que estaba solo, a Sasuke se le ocurrió marcarle a Sakura discretamente, y buscó su número en su lista de contactos. Tenía que cerciorarse… ¿Sería una coincidencia? Si era ella, su teléfono celular debía estar sonando.

Ino notó esto y se emocionó —ilusionó— revisó su celular, para ver si era a ella a la que Sasuke llamaba. Sin haberlo planeado, al mismo tiempo Shikamaru también sacó su celular para entretenerse un rato con los juegos a ver si no se dormía y lo castigaban el primer día... Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que Tsunade ya los tenía en la mira: cogió un balde para depositar los teléfonos celulares y comenzó a recorrer las filas. Y no se veía contenta…

Pasó por los puestos y llegó al de Ino —el más próximo—, quien hizo un mohín obviamente descontenta y en desacuerdo, pero no protestó porque tenía sus buenas relaciones con Tsunade, por ser ella, Ino, la presidenta del club de teatro; entre ellas había cierta simpatía, pero hasta el punto donde un profesor conserva su autoridad.

Pronto llegó al lugar de Shikamaru, que lo entregó sin oposición, pero con una mueca de fastidio, porque era una molestia: lo iban a castigar de todas formas, incluso cuando hizo un esfuerzo por no dormirse —porque tenía mucho sueño. No tenía esperanzas de un trato algo más suave, porque aunque su dúo _Ino-Shikamaru_ conmovía a Tsunade de tanto talento que tenían, ella no tendría piedad con él; problemático, pero cierto. Además era _Ino _quien conquistaba el corazón de Tsunade, no él, porque estaba seguro que _la mujer_ se daba cuenta de su actitud reacia hacia los musicales, aunque participara de todas formas.

Mientras Tsunade llegaba a las últimas filas, Sakura estaba sacando unos libros de su bolso para empezar la clase cuando sonó el aparato. Lo sacó tan apresuradamente que casi se le cae, y sólo alcanzó a ver que la llamada era Sasuke, y en medio de una alegría reconfortante —después de todo sí la había visto—, no pudo evitar sentir también una presencia imponente frente a ella, levantó la vista y efectivamente se encontró con la profesora de pie ante su silla.

—Vaya. Usted debe ser Haruno Sakura. Su teléfono también está implicado, bienvenida —dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

Sakura no tuvo otro remedio que entregar su teléfono celular mirando a su profesora con la culpabilidad en su rostro hasta que ella se alejó. Estaba avergonzada y aturdida, le habían confiscado su celular el primer día. Y ella no acostumbraba a llevarlo a clases, o por lo menos no encendido, pero ese era su primer día en otro colegio, y su madre siempre de preocupada la llamaba. Pero el asunto era que le quitaron su celular. ¿Lo podría recuperar? Porque por supuesto, antes de entrar ahí había leído sobre Konoha, a parte de los comentarios que había oído coloquialmente. Sabía que era una escuela bastante pesada, no sólo en lo académico sino también en cuanto al cumplimiento de las normas. Porque, ya que se trataba de uno de los mejores colegios de deportistas ninjas, no podían quitarle la _adolescencia _a los jóvenes atletas, y éstos no siempre se comportaban por lo tanto, a veces incurrían en faltas que eran castigadas de acuerdo a su gravedad. Pero ¿la castigarían a ella, que inocentemente había dejado sonar su celular en clase? Y si la castigaban, ¿sería así de fuerte como lo comentaban los que no eran del colegio?

Tsunade se dirigía hacia su escritorio, pasando entre las filas revisando una vez más los puestos, quitando un par de celulares más, sólo un par más.

—¡Por Kami! —Exclamó indignada—, otra vez esa plaga de…

No pudo terminar su famosa frase conocida por todos porque vio el celular del capitán de los _Wildcats_. Marcando una llamada cuando su clase ya había comenzado hacía varios minutos. Qué descaro, pero todos ésos eran iguales.

—¡Uchiha, tu teléfono! —le exigió escandalizada.

Sasuke levantó el rostro y clavó su mirada como dagas en la profesora. Cualquiera hubiera temblado ante aquella manera tan fría de mirar, pero no Tsunade, no con tantos años de experiencia. Tenía el balde extendido hacia él, pero él sólo la observaba hacia arriba, por estar él sentado. Todos permanecían en silencio frente a aquel desafío por parte de Sasuke: sabían bien que Tsunade no se iba a dejar intimidar de ningún estudiante, menos de un jugador de baloncesto, con su especial odio hacia ellos…

—Uchiha, no voy a repetírtelo.

Sasuke entregó su celular, con cierta actitud grosera que no se le escapó a Tsunade, pero que decidió ignorar; aunque perdió, él no la dejó acosar con su mirada tan gélida y calculadora mientras ella caminaba de regreso a su escritorio. El silencio sepulcral inundaba el salón. La tensión, el atrevimiento de un estudiante, el único con ese valor, y una profesora que recordaba quién mandaba en el salón.

Tsunade acomodaba unos papeles cuando dictó la sentencia para todos los implicados.

—Bien, los que estaban con los celulares fuera tendrán que ayudar en el escenario para el próximo musical de invierno en el tiempo libre de hoy.

La sensación de decepción se les reflejó en el rostro a todos; y si sus caras hubieran sido de cera, se estarían derritiendo lentamente, porque esa es la imagen que mejor refleja el bajón de autoestima. Obviamente se les notó a los implicados, a unos más que a otros, pero a todos menos a Sasuke, aunque aborrecía la idea de estar pintando o remendando cosas. A Shikamaru le pareció problemático tener que hacer algo que no fuera descansar en el tiempo libre. Ino no estaba tan mal, no le parecía tan desagradable ayudar al teatro, pero a la vez era indignante que ella misma, siendo la estrella, estuviera preparando _su _escenario. De acuerdo, ahora _sí _estaba enojada. Aunque el castigo no fue tan horroroso como esperaba, Sakura, se sentía pésimo: jamás había sido castigada en su primer día… ¡y a la primera hora! Ni siquiera el saber que Sasuke estaba ahí la ayudaba a sentirse mejor, porque por lo que había visto, era un chico popular y seguramente no la querría ni saludar.

Naruto no podía dejar que eso pasara. Sabía que tenían entrenamiento programado para el tiempo libre, porque esta temporada sí le tenían que patear el trasero a Akatsuki, y el viejo pervertido quería práctica intensa y extensa, y eso obviamente incluía a Sasuke, el capitán, que aunque no le gustara admitirlo, tenía unas estrategias que prometían ser buenas y que planeó durante vacaciones. Naruto no sabía cómo eran, pero claro que ansiaba con verlas y ponerlas en prácticas. Sasuke simplemente **no **podía estar castigado.

—Profesora, eso es imposible —repuso rotundamente. Tsunade levantó la vista de sus papeles y lo miró como si realmente le creyera— el teme no se puede quedar, tenemos práctica y en dos semanas será el campeonato.

Tsunade esbozó una media sonrisa y volvió a sus papeles.

—Uzumaki lo acompaña treinta minutos —declaró sin volver levantar la vista.

—P-pero…

Sakura iba conociendo a su primera profesora, y por como pintaban las cosas en Konoha, decidió quedarse callada en esa y en todas las clases. Pero no sólo conocía a su profesora, sino también comprendía poco a poco _quién _era Sasuke, o más bien Sasuke _Uchiha_: un chico popular, jugador de baloncesto —sabía a qué deporte se dedicaba, porque el chico rubio había hecho referencia a una práctica, y Sakura investigó que los Linces de Konoha eran los que estaban de temporada y se disputaban el campeonato con los Akatsuki de West High—… y cantante. Una combinación bastante extraña… Y sin embargo, ahora comprendía las palabras de Sasuke cuando ella le insinuó que mucha gente lo debía de elogiar por su voz: _"De hecho, nadie que me conozca sabe que canto… Incluyéndome a mí mismo."_ Esas palabras cobraban mucho sentido ahora...

—Nada —interrumpió Tsunade la protesta de Naruto, y los pensamientos de Sakura—, ya dije.

—¡Es que treinta minutos es mucho! —Protestó Naruto.

—Habrá problemas… —murmuró un chico de cabello castaño alborotado con un perrito blanco encima de su cabeza; estaba sentado cerca de Naruto.

—Profesora, dudo que Uzumaki sepa si treinta minutos es mucho —dijo la chica de ojos blancos que Sakura había visto al inicio de la clase. Todos la miraron, pero Hinata, continuó altivamente —no sabe ni contar hasta cinco.

Naruto la observó realmente sorprendido, porque nunca antes la había visto, ni le había hecho nada. Por eso se preguntó qué razón tendría para decir eso. El salón rió suavemente para que la profesora no les oyera —excepto, los Linces, que explotaron con gusto—, mas eso fue imposible. Aunque el comentario le gustó a Tsunade porque **era verdad**, ella era la autoridad y debía ser imparcial y justa.

—Hyûga, quince minutos ¿Alguien más?

Hinata sintió que le daban un puñetazo en el estómago. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero se retractó. Kiba se volteó para mirarla sonriendo, se encontró con la mirada desconcertada de su amiga. Todos callaron, pues nadie más quería ser castigado.

Hinata le dedicó una mirada asesina a Naruto. _"_**Todo** _es por tu culpa"_, pensó. Aunque Naruto hubiera podido leer ese pensamiento, no hubiera tenido forma de saber todo el significado que encerraba.

Él, que estaba unas sillas a la derecha y más adelante de ella, hizo todo lo contrario: le sonrió socarronamente como si la chica le hubiese hecho el favor más grande del mundo, pero en realidad reía porque a ella también la habían castigado.

Tsunade siguió recorriendo los puestos para empezar su clase sin ninguna otra anormalidad; entonces se detuvo en frente de Kiba. Él no sabía por qué, pero Tsunade debió creer que hizo algo malo si estaba delante de él con los brazos en la cintura y mirándolo severamente.

—¿No te he dicho que no traigas al _**perro**_ a clase?

Claro. No lo estaba mirando a él, sino al perro encima de su cabeza.

—¡Pero profe! —Replicó— ¡Akamaru no va a hacer nada malo!

—Hablaba con Akamaru —Respondió Tsunade fríamente.

Eso le pegó fuerte a Kiba, allá abajo en su orgullo, metafóricamente hablando. Sus compañeros estallaban de risa y especialmente los otros Linces, que se burlaban de él. Sakura no podía creer que fueran tan crueles entre sí, pero a Kiba no parecía molestarle _en serio_.Lo que era Sasuke, Neji y Gaara —Sai no entendió el chiste— por lo menos _intentaban_ disimular, pero lo que eran Kankurô, Naruto y Rock Lee, se burlaban descaradamente.

—¡Perro!

—¡Eres un perrón! —exclamó Naruto partiéndose de la risa dándole una palmada en la espalda que Kiba respondió con violencia.

Después de las incontrolables risas burlonas de los _Wildcats_, el resto de la clase transcurrió normal, sólo que más callada por respeto a Tsunade. Para Sasuke y sus amigotes resultó muy pesada: los grandes dramaturgos. Pero pronto se aburrían de estar callados sin hacer nada…

—Sólo estamos recordando lo que vimos antes que se fueran de vacaciones —decía Tsunade—; los grandes dramaturgos de la historia…

A pesar de la intimidación que producía, Tsunade estaba dando su clase bastante sosegada, paseándose tranquilamente frente a las filas mientras hablaba; como si no fuera consiente de lo que pensaban los estudiantes acerca de su carácter.

—… ¿alguien podría mencionarlos?

Sakura sabía la respuesta, pero se detuvo a tiempo de contestar recordando dos razones: en primera, no quería que se le considerara una sabelotodo desde el primer día; y en segunda, no tenía la menor idea de cómo habían estado estudiando a los grandes maestros del teatro. Ah, la tercera y más importante: no quería meter la pata y dar más razones para ser castigada.

Hinata, la chica de ojos blancos, levantó la mano, en un intento por recuperar la simpatía de la profesora. Tsunade la señaló como si no la hubiera castigado, con una mirada que se podría considerar casi dulce.

—Los grandes dramaturgos de la historia que estuvimos viendo, van desde los griegos Aristófanes, Sófocles, Eurípides y Esquilo, quienes son autores de obras consideradas clásicos y son leídas como referencia…

—Kiba —interrumpió Tsunade viendo que el chico estaba a punto de hablar con Naruto—, repite lo que dijo Hinata.

Totalmente en blanco. Así estaba Kiba. No había prestado la menor atención a lo que había dicho Hinata, pero aún así giró un poco el rostro —Hinata se sentaba bastante más atrás de él— en busca de ayuda. Ella le decía la respuesta moviendo los labios, pero Kiba no tenía ojos en la espalda y si los ojos se le hubieran podido girar hasta el fondo de la cuenca, habría pasado del esfuerzo que hacía por interpretar los labios de su amiga. Tsunade estaba expectante a ciertas sillas de distancia. Kiba desistió de ayudarse de Hinata, y ahora intentaba valerse por su propia cuenta. Sabía una cosa: se los aprendió para el examen, pero por la dificultad de los nombres, se lo aprendió de una manera singular, asociando a lo que sonaban. Y recordaba las asociaciones, pero no el nombre.

—Etto… Algo que sonaba como a "Aristogatos", los de Disney1 —le respondió con entusiasmo al empezar a recordar—; el otro era más o menos de ski con estilo…2 —mientras hablaba pensando que estaba en lo correcto, Tsunade se pasó una mano por la cara. Entendía lo que quería decir, pero aún así estaba equivocado ¿Era posible tanta ignorancia? El resto se reía—… había otro que "euros-pide", que pide euros o algo así3, y el último sofocaba4.

Kiba finalizó con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, luego empezaron murmullos de admiración/aprobación por parte de sus compañeros; para entonces el resto estaba que se partía de la risa. De pronto Tsunade estaba frente a su silla con las manos en la cintura.

—¡MALO! —Le espetó con tanto ímpetu que se inclinó para hacer el énfasis y Kiba tuvo que echarse para atrás.

Los Linces se rieron aún más fuerte; si había algo más gracioso que hacer el payaso frente a los profesores, era que el payaso se equivocara y se lo echaran en cara, especialmente si lo hacía el mismo profesor.

—¡Debería ponerte un cero del tamaño de la bola que picas a cada rato! —Los _Wildcats_ se rieron todavía más por el doble sentido que tenían esas palabras*— ¡Si hubiera un curso intensivo de teatro, te irías derecho ahora mismo! —Así como la furia de Tsunade había explotado, asimismo se desvaneció como cuando un globo se desinfla lentamente.— Hinata, continúa. Y por favor, repite los que mencionaste.

Hinata tomó aire antes de seguir. Todavía quedaban algunas risillas resonando, como cuando una lancha rompe la tranquilidad del mar dejando una estela a su paso.

—Empezaba por los griegos Aristófenes, Esquilo, Eurípides y Sófocles; más recientemente, el padre de la literatura inglesa, William Shakespeare…

—¿_Shake speare_? —Interrumpió un chico de cabello castaño con la cara pintada— Qué nombre tan gracioso… —y él mismo comenzó a reírse silenciosamente con pequeños espasmos, seguido de los demás _Wildcats_— Me pregunto si de verdad agitaba un lanzador**, o tal vez algo más…

Los Linces rieron más fuerte con esto último, pero a la vez discretamente. Tuvieron suerte que Tsunade no escuchó a Kankurô, sólo las risas sospechosas… Pero Hinata, que sí oyó, se sintió tan indignada que no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada fulminante al grupito del medio del salón. Después de una breve pausa en la cual se debatía entre decirle o no a Tsunade, finalmente decidió no hacerlo y continuar:

—…representando a los españoles, Calderón de Barca

—¿El caldero en la barca? —Repitió Kankurô escéptico; más risas…

—Representando a los españoles —volvió a decir Hinata más alto para hacerse escuchar— CALDERÓN DE LA BARCA, Lope de Vega…

—¡Ése debió ser hermano de El Zorro! —Exclamó Kiba con una sonrisa que expresaba su "ferviente" deseo de participar.

—No seas tonto, Kiba —intervino Sasuke—. Naruto no tiene hermanos.

Una vez más los Linces con sus carcajadas burlescas de doble sentido. Naruto, enfadado, le tiró el balón de basket que siempre llevaba; Sasuke, claro, lo atrapó. A Tsunade se le acababa la paciencia…

—¿Por qué Lope de Vega sería hermano de El Zorro? —Le preguntó una chica cercana a Kiba, con tono escéptico.

—Ya sabes —respondió éste—. El Zorro era Diego de la Vega, y como tienen el mismo apellido pensé que, bueno…

La chica captó y se rió, a lo que Kiba aprovechó para hacerse el _guay_ y coquetear un poco.

Después que se pasó unos segundos y la clase se fue calmando, Hinata inspiró nuevamente, dispuesta a continuar. Estaba realmente molesta por las sandeces por las que la interrumpían.

—…Shakespeare, el español Lope de Vega, el dramaturgo y comediógrafo francés Jean-Baptiste Poquelin, mejor conocido como Molière…

—¿Moler? —Interrumpió un chico de cejas espesas, que realmente había escuchado eso, y aunque sus intenciones no eran de doble sentido como la de sus compañeros, los _Wlidcats_ lo interpretaron así empezando a reírse.

—¿Es lo que hacía? —Inquirió Kiba estúpidamente— ¿Moler qué?

Algunos decían cosas por pura ignorancia, y no por hacer el payaso, como Naruto. Pero aún así, la clase se reía.

—¿Molía carne molida? —Preguntó.

—¿"Molía carne molida"? —Repitió Sasuke con una cara casi de asco, en voz tan alta que Naruto se volvió hacia él— ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?

—¡Ya basta! —Interrumpió Tsunade, pero no logró acallar las risas— Naruto, ¿quieres otros treinta minutos? —Espetó mordazmente.

—¿Pero por qué sólo yo? —Y dada las circunstancias de que no sólo él había metido la pata, se podría decir que reclamaba por su justicia.

—Te quedarás todo el tiempo que se quede Uchiha. Y el que vuelve a interrumpir, especialmente si es algún deportista, puede asegurarse que se arrepentirá de no haberse quedado en la seguridad de sus casas —advirtió mirando severamente uno a uno a los _Wildcats_.

—Lo mataron con ese apodo… —murmuró un chico que estaba sentado al lado de Sasuke, que tenía los mismos ojos blancos de Hinata y el cabello castaño y largo.

Tsunade miró a Hinata exhortándola a seguir, ella tomó aire; ahora sabía cómo completar la respuesta. No debía dar lugar a interrupciones, sólo los nombres…

—Aristófenes, Sófocles, Esquilo, Eurípides, Shakespeare, Moliére, Calderón de la Barca y Lope de Vega —lo dijo tan rápido, que se quedó sin aliento y los demás, que no recordaban nada, quedaron extrañados preguntándose unos a otros "¿Qué?", "¿Eh?", "¿Uh?".

Esa manera de responder, a Sakura le recordó a sí misma y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita bien discreta. Esas cosas pasaban con frecuencia en los colegios en los que había estado. Para su sorpresa, Tsunade sí se rió de las reacciones, aunque era una risa que al final terminó como decepcionada, meneando la cabeza resignada a la poca capacidad de retentiva de los adolescentes de hoy. Hinata también le sonrió a la profe, le preguntó algo con la mirada y ésta aprobó con una leve inclinación de la cabeza. Tomó aliento una vez más, y repitió más lento.

En ese lapso de clase, Sakura advirtió tres cosas, si no importantes, bastante notorias. Los Hyûga eran la familia de deportistas-ninja por excelencia, y se les conocía, mediante la prensa, por ser reservados y frívolos; pero daba la casualidad que en la clase de Sakura había una chica que no parecía tan insensible, es más, era la primera sonrisa que veía una sonrisa en un miembro de esa familia. Esto le dejó un poco asombrada, pero Sakura no se dejó llevar por la primera impresión, y pensó que tal vez sí tendría algo de ese "Orgullo Hyûga"; eso le hizo preguntarse qué deporte practicaba.

Lo segundo que notó, es que en su mismo curso, iba gran parte del equipo de baloncesto del colegio. Incluso Sakura ahora sospechaba que el equipo completo estaba en esa clase, por su forma de hablar y bromear entre ellos, ese grupo de muchachos sentados al centro del salón, Sasuke incluido. Hasta ahora, Sakura tenía buena imagen de ellos: ignorantes, sí, pero así eran los deportistas, así que su punto a favor realmente era lo graciosos y bromistas. Se sentía un poco arrepentida de haberse sentado atrás, porque si hubiera estado más cerca de ellos, los hubiese conocido, o por lo menos el rostro. Lo único que vagamente pudo notar, en específico, fue que el rubio era bastante idiota, aunque gracioso. A Sakura le encantaba que fueran chistosos y todo, pero sabiendo que eran deportistas-ninjas, que la popularidad y la fama escolar se les sube a la cabeza, también debían tener su lado de ególatras… Sin embargo, Sakura se quedó con su principio de no juzgar a la gente antes de conocerlas, y mejor se formaba una opinión de cada uno cuando los conociera mejor.

Y la tercera, —y esta sí la consideraba importante— era estaba segurísima que compartiría varias de sus clases con Sasuke.

No pensó mucho en esto, ya que la forma en que Tsunade hablaba de los dramaturgos era clara, atrayente y concisa, y por eso la clase se le hizo muy interesante.

Después del pequeño momento de distracción y sin poder interrumpir más, los siguientes minutos de la hora fueron aburridos. Sasuke no se sentía precisamente divertido, y mucho menos el resto del equipo —y del salón. Escuchaba la clase, pero sin _escuchar_; su mente volvía a centrarse en lo que había estado pensando antes del repaso de los dramaturgos. No podía prestar atención había algo que no dejaba su cabeza de rondar la cabeza de Sasuke, o mejor dicho alguien, y que le estaba inquietando.

Tenía que hablar con Sakura.

_

* * *

__Aclaraciones_

_Kiba se refiere a:_

_Aristogatos__1__: Aristófenes_

_Ski con estilo__2__: Esquilo_

"_euros-pide"__3__: Eurípides_

_Sofocaba__4__: Sófocles_

_Es una manera fácil de aprenderse nombres "raros" para un examen: "esto suena a tal cosa…" pero a veces uno sólo recuerda lo que relacionó al nombre, como le pasó a Kiba xD_

_*Cuando los Linces se ríen más fuerte, es que Tsunade mencionó "bola", y ellos como buenos mal pensados, lo toman en sentido de testículo._

_**Kankurô compara Shakespeare con "Shake spear" —de igual pronunciación—, que en inglés significa shake: agitar, y spear: lanzador, agitar un lanzador._

Ahora sí, mi pequeño espacio para hablarles...  
Sólo espero su opinión, y si están interesados en la continuación, lamento decir que tal vez me tarde en actualizar: mis vacaciones ya murieron y casi no tengo tiempo de editar el capítulo que viene.

Hablando de capítulos, podrán notar que los primeros.. más o menos 10, los primeros 10 capítulos es más o menos lo mismo que en la película, con sus modificaciones, como habrán notado. Pero a partir de ahí, si ustedes me acompañan en esta odisea de adaptación, podrán ver que, en comparación con la película, esta historia dará un giro de 180º

Otra cosa que me gustaría aclarar desde ahora: la actitud de Hinata. En este fic la verán un poco más sarcástica, pero espero justificarme: para tratar de hacer que Naruto y High School Musical encajen, he tratado de combinar un poco las personalidades de los personajes y a quién representan: por ejemplo, Hinata, que vendría siendo Taylor, la amiga de Gabriela: Taylor tiene una antipatía hacia los Wildcats, es por eso que traté de darle este rasgo a Hinata (e incluso utilicé un diálogo de la película, modificado), pero intentando conservar en su mayoría la que nos presenta Masashi-kun. Así que si ven a un personaje muy OOC, ya saben la razón, aunque como dije, intentaré conservar a los de Kishimoto.

Bueno ya.. yo y mis explicaciones largas.. xD Quizás nadie lo leyó.. xD

Nos leemos!!

Cuídense bien y pórtense mal!!


	3. Rubia peligrosa no tan inocente pelirros

¡Gomennasai!

Lamento tardar en actualizar, pero mi memoria usb murió (donde tenía el fic), y he tenido que comenzarlo de nuevo T.T.

Espero que esta nueva versión agrade a tods, yo no me convenzo del todo, pero lo he leído miles de veces y ya no sé qué hacer... De verdad lo siento.

Sé que en este capítulo no hay muchas descripciones de sentimientos, pero todo va poco a poco *suspiro*. Actualmente estoy editando-escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, y sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte pedir paciencia, pero el colegio está de locos xP

* * *

Capítulo 3: Rubia peligrosa, no tan inocente pelirrosa

Un lunes siempre era desastroso en un colegio. Todos estaban felices de volver a ver a sus amigos, de participar en actividades _extra_escolares —nótese "extra"=fuera del colegio— que desarrollaban sus habilidades y distraían sus mentes. Pero todos, todos odiaban tener que regresar a estudiar, a enfrentar a los profesores que pareciera que su amargada vida la descargan con los muchachos.

Cuando terminaron las clases de Artes Dramáticas en Konoha, los chicos tenían que salir a su salón, pues en esa clase había un salón especializado para la materia con muchos elementos de teatro. Por supuesto, varios se aprovechaban de este momento para correr por ahí y hacer desorden en el tiempo "casi" libre. Otros más aprovechaban para visitar a sus amigos de otras clases en el cambio de hora. Por eso, nada evitaba que la salida del salón de teatro fuera muy aglomerada, así que fue relativamente fácil para Sasuke separarse de su equipo de baloncesto. Mientras ellos iban directamente a la clase de matemáticas, Sasuke se desvió con mucha cautela, filtrándose entre un pequeño grupo de personas que iban en dirección contraria de los _Wildcats_. Que nadie lo viera caminar tras la nueva de cabello rosa. Sakura se había detenido lejos del grupo de estudiantes, mirando a sus alrededores un tanto desorientada. Sasuke se escabulló donde habían más personas, esperando a que ella hiciera el siguiente movimiento. Sakura caminó unos pasos más hasta que a Sasuke se le hizo fácil predecir que la chica se dirigía a ver el mural de anuncios. El moreno se separó del grupo que lo protegía de la vista de ella mirando a las personas que estaban cerca: nadie le prestaba atención. Caminó hasta donde estaba Sakura y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Sakura se volvió, y sonrió complacida al confirmar sus sospechas. Aún así, no se lo creía.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó con una amplia sonrisa, acomodándose la mochila que se resbalaba por su hombro.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? —inquirió el moreno de forma casual, ni muy agresivo ni muy interesado, colocando una mano en el mural sobre el hombro de la pelirrosa.

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró al sentir al moreno tan cerca de su cuerpo.

—Etto… —balbuceó Sakura mirando el mural, haciéndose a un lado para escapar de la cercanía de Sasuke— Me acaban de cambiar de colegio —explicó—. Mi mamá y yo recién nos mudamos aquí.

Sasuke tragó con dificultad, quitando la mano del mural.

—Pero… wow… nunca pensé verte aquí —continuó ella sin poder salir de su asombro y felicidad.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, poniendo innecesaria atención a lo que había en el los anuncios.

—Yo tampoco pensé volverte a ver. No me lo esperaba —admitió Sasuke pensativo, con la mirada fija en el mural.

—Pues… ¡Sorpresa! —exclamó Sakura en broma, agitando la mano cerca del rostro de Sasuke.

El moreno la miró con una ceja arqueada, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa.

—Veo que ya sabes que tienes que inscribirte por lo menos en una actividad extracurricular —observó Sasuke volviendo su vista al mural.

—Ah, sí —suspiró Sakura—. Lo leí en reglamento… ¿Es cierto que es parte de la calificación final?

Sasuke asintió secamente, y Sakura volvió a mirar el mural.

—Cuántas actividades…—exclamó la chica luego de un rato leyendo—: "Banda de música, pintura, dibujo técnico, dibujo artístico, taller de literatura, club científico, musicales y teatro, periódico escolar, fotografía, artes manuales, repostería, trabajo en el huerto (Vaya, ¿hay un huerto?), coreografía y baile moderno, porrismo (taijutsu requerido), gobierno estudiantil, club de ajedrez, trabajo social y ayuda comunitaria, idiomas, tutorías…" —leyó Sakura en voz alta— Vaya, y pensar que tengo que inscribirme por lo menos en una… Sólo leerlas resulta agobiante… Sasuke, ¿en qué actividad estás tú?

—En ninguna —respondió él automáticamente—, para los deportistas no es obligatorio.

—Eres deportista —asintió Sakura comprensivamente—, por eso en el hotel me dijiste que nadie que te conociera sabía que cantabas.

Las cejas de Sasuke descendieron un poco, y su mirada se endureció. Pero Sakura, ajena a sus pensamientos, sólo se mostró indulgente.

—No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —aseguró la chica.

Sasuke la miró sin comprender su actitud, pero a la vez rogando a todas las divinidades existentes que estuviera diciendo la verdad.

—¿Por qué tan indecisa? —Dijo Sasuke sin apartar la vista de ella— ¿No vas a inscribirte en el musical?

—No —negó Sakura de inmediato—, no lo sé aún —rectificó Sakura entre risas—, no lo creo. Por ahora no quiero escoger nada porque… —hizo una pausa. Sasuke clavó su mirada en ella, expectante. Sakura no estaba segura de querer abrirse y contarle la verdad— Porque… eeehh… Nada, no importa —exclamó con una disimulada sonrisa, y recordó preguntar algo que la estaba angustiando—. Oye, ¿crees que el castigo de la profesora Tsunade vaya a ser muy rudo? —Preguntó muy angustiada— Se veía muy enojada…

—Tsk… Va a ser una molestia —contestó Sasuke haciendo gesto de dolor al pensar en los **castigos especiales** de Tsunade.

Sakura tragó casi imperceptiblemente; tenía miedo de los castigos. Nunca la habían castigado, pero en su mente siempre estaban presentes la humillación y vergüenza como ingredientes principales. Y a eso le tenía pánico. Queriendo disimular su nerviosismo frente a Sasuke, siguió observando el mural. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos fueron a parar a la hoja del club de teatro y musicales, y se dio cuenta que era dirigido por la misma Tsunade. Aunque la clase había sido bastante buena, empezaba a sentir una punzada de miedo a la mención de esa mujer por el comentario del moreno.

—Hola, Sasuke —se oyó una sensual voz femenina por detrás de ambos.

Era Ino Yamanaka, la fashionistadel salón. Apenas Sasuke y Sakura se dieron la vuelta, Ino se lanzó al cuello del moreno tomándolo por sorpresa. Sakura estrechó sus ojos indignada, y la rubia se le quedó viendo de reojo.

—¡Ino! —gruñó el moreno quitándosela encima.

Para disimular el rechazo, Ino se descolgó ella misma y luego fingió darse cuenta que Sakura estaba ahí. Pero no la saludó, sino que se dirigió a Sasuke, pero lanzándole a Sakura una de las peores miradas féminas que la pelirrosa hubiera recibido.

—Qué lindo, Sasuke —exclamó la rubia sin apartar la vista de Sakura—, enseñándole el colegio a los nuevos…

—No se lo enseñaba… —empezó Sasuke hablando entre dientes, pero Ino se fijó en que estaban junto al mural de anuncios.

—Ah, venías a acompañarla a inscribirse en algo —interrumpió despectivamente sin apartar la mirada de Sakura.

La pelirrosa no entendía por qué Ino se comportaba tan desagradable con ella, pero ese no era momento para pensar en eso: no iba a dejarse de ella y mantuvo el duelo de miradas. Por un momento, Sasuke desapareció del campo visual de ambas —lo cual agradeció mucho. Las dos echaban chispas, aunque sólo duró una fracción de segundo antes que Ino notara que la nueva estaba junto a la hoja de inscripciones del club de teatro y rápidamente sacara un marcador rosa, garabateando su nombre en todas las líneas de la hoja.

—¡Oh!, perdón, ¿te ibas a inscribir? —preguntó inocentemente mirándola a ella y a Sasuke intercaladamente.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—No te preocupes… —masculló intentando bajarse los humos.

Ino le sonrió.

—No te ilusiones con el teatro —le dijo—, no puedes tener oportunidades. Mi hermano Shikamaru y yo siempre somos los protagonistas de TODOS los musicales. Además, soy la presidenta del club de teatro, y bueno, ya sabes, tengo mi amistad con Tsunade… —Ino sonrió victoriosa y con falsa lástima— Oh, pero no te desanimes. Si aún así quieres entrar al grupo, puedo conseguirte un trabajo de pintar escenarios o cosas así —Sakura tenía los labios un poco abiertos y el ceño algo fruncido—. Y tú —dijo cariñosamente dirigiéndose a Sasuke, acariciando suavemente su rostro—, sabes que el protagónico junto a mí siempre va a estar esperándote.

Sasuke apartó su rostro bruscamente; Ino le lanzó un beso agitando la mano, sacudió su cabello rubio —que golpeó a Sakura en la cara— y se fue.

—¡¿Puedes explicarme qué hice para que sea tan mala? —Exclamó la pelirrosa exasperada— ¡Ni siquiera la conozco!

—Tranquilízate —soltó Sasuke—. Es así con todo el mundo, no te lo tomes personal.

Pero Sasuke no tenía intuición femenina, y Sakura sí que la tenía. Y no se veía a sí misma como una víctima más de Ino Yamanaka, no; ella se veía como la víctima **principal** de Ino, por como la había tratado esa rubia. Siendo una mujer, Sakura podía hacerse una idea de las razones de Ino… aunque la lógica dijera que fuera imposible. Y sin embargo, supo que ese había sido el principio de los hechos que "comprobarían" lo que estaba pensando.

Ya de espaldas a ellos, Ino rodó sus ojos _"¿Pero quién se cree esa estúpida?" _Encaminándose hacia su siguiente clase, iba tan distraída pensando en la odiosa nueva chica, que por poco no ve a su hermano y de no ser por una maniobra y una habilidad innata para caminar con tacones, hubiera chocado con él. Shikamaru la sostuvo en brazos y la ayudó a incorporarse inmediatamente.

—¡¿Quieres tener más cuidado? —espetó Ino mientras se alisaba la ropa.

—¿Uchiha otra vez? —Preguntó Shikamaru arrastrando las palabras, observando el lugar de donde venía su hermana.

—No me molestes —contestó Ino mirando furtivamente a Sasuke.

Shikamaru divagó su mirada por encima del hombro de Ino, y se sorprendió al ver a Uchiha con la muchacha nueva que había llegado… viendo la hoja de inscripciones del _musical_. Ino había decidido dejar atrás el tema de Sasuke y ahora le relataba acerca de una nueva marca de acondicionador para cabello, pero esta vez le molestó que Shikamaru no le estuviera prestando atención viendo a un punto fijo-menos-importante-que-ella.

—¡Shikamaru! —Chilló desesperada— ¡Te estoy hablando!

Ino no aceptó que él no le hiciera caso, y se dio la vuelta buscando eso que le llamaba tanto la atención a su hermano… sólo para darse cuenta que eran la pelirrosada y Sasuke. La sangre comenzó a hervirle.

—¿Qué hace Uchiha viendo la hoja de inscripciones… del… musical?

Ino se colocó una mano en la cintura, mientras intentaba asesinar a los dos con el poder de su mirada.

—No me digas que se van a inscribir —continuó diciendo Shikamaru con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Ino siguió observándolos, pero ahora sonreía segura de sí misma mientras jugaba con el mechón de cabello que le cubría un ojo.

—No te preocupes, hermano —dijo maliciosamente—. Ya me encargué de eso.

Las cejas de Shikamaru descendieron mostrando una mueca de fastidio.

—Lo que no me gusta —siguió diciendo Ino estrechando sus ojos— es su asquerosa confianza con Sasuke.

La rubia los siguió viendo al igual que Shikamaru. En ese momento, Sasuke hablaba con Sakura. O bueno, Sakura hablaba. Shikamaru tuvo una jaqueca al pensar en lo mucho que se quejaría Ino de eso el resto del día.

Pero ella estaba muy callada y tenía una sonrisa de superioridad. Eso pronosticaba ser problemático.

—¿En qué piensas, Ino? —la reprendió Shikamaru severamente.

La rubia sonrió y suspiró.

—Shikamaru, tú eres mi hermano, y tienes que ayudarme incondicionalmente, ¿entiendes? —Shikamaru levantó una ceja— Y yo no quiero a esa zorra cerca de Sasuke.


	4. En un día normal

_No hay palabras que justifiquen mi tardanza. No andaba nada bien de inspiración, pero el review de _cherry627 _le __ayudó a Sasuke a salir al escenario. Espero que si está leyendo esto, le guste._

_Puede que esté aburrido, pero es esencial la perspectiva de Sakura de su nueva escuela._

* * *

Capítulo 4: En un día normal

Porque en un día normal pasan tantas cosas...

Sakura había descartado la posibilidad de inscribirse en alguna actividad; no tenía idea si tenía que hacerlo ese mismo día, pero le resultó sofocante y dejó del lado el asunto. Según su reloj biológico (y sí, sí que lo tenía, y más cuando de escuela se trataba), quedaban pocos minutos para la siguiente clases, matemáticas. Ahora que tenía tiempo de revisar su horario (antes de la clase de artes dramáticas no pudo hacerlo), Sakura revisó las materias que tenía ese día cayendo en cuenta que había sido innecesario llevar todos los libros. Lo imaginaba, pero ella nunca escuchaba esa voz en su cabeza que se escuchaba _tan poco _razonable. Por eso le pidió a Sasuke que la guiara hasta su casillero después de ver el mural de las inscripciones, para guardar los libros que no necesitaría hasta después del almuerzo. Ella no era una persona aprovechada, pero le manifestó al moreno lo mucho que apreciaría ese gesto, dada su facilidad de perderse en lugares desconocidos. Y así, llegaron juntos al casillero de Sakura, y para sorpresa de ella, él la esperó a que guardara sus libros para marchar juntos a la clase de matemáticas. Sakura tomó nota mental de intentar familiarizarse con los corredores del colegio. En el camino, vio a varias comisiones de chicos, la mayoría de trece años o más, pegando afiches en las paredes. Afiches que tenían el rostro de Sasuke en ellos, y de sus extraños compañeros por detrás. En colores rojo, blanco y dorado, daban propaganda a los _Wildcats _de Konoha.

—¿Baloncesto? —inquirió la chica de forma casual.

Sasuke asintió secamente mientras caminaban en silencio.

* * *

La clase de matemáticas era… extraña. Para empezar, el profesor Saito —un hombre rayando los cuarenta pero de apariencia joven— entró muy entusiasmado a dar la clase —aún cuando los ánimos de los chicos no fueran precisamente joviales.

—¿Cómo regresaron de esas vacaciones? Un innecesario descanso, ¿no? —exclamó alegremente mientras colocaba su maletín en el escritorio.

Muchos sacaban la lengua haciendo muecas extrañas y todos, casi todos, se lamentaban con notables gemidos.

—Apuesto a que estuvieron repasando lo que vimos antes de vacaciones, ¿no es así, Hinata?

La chica de ojos perla se sobresaltó y asintió aturdidamente. Allá al fondo, en el grupo de Linces, Kankurō hacía un gesto de asco junto con Kiba, metiendo un dedo en su garganta imitando vómito.

—… ¿Temari? ¿Kin?

Las chicas, en primera fila al igual que Hinata, asintieron. Sakura se preguntaba si el profesor era el único que no notaba la falsa efusividad de las mencionadas. Y es que cualquiera odiaba la clase de matemáticas: el profesor excesivamente entusiasmado, lo difícil de la materia, los problemas del largo del tablero y lo mucho que los ponía a practicar el condenado ese. Los escasos y milagrosos minutos que podían aprovechar relajados eran los primeros de la hora, casi siempre los lunes mientras él hacía un monólogo de la planificación semanal. Esos minutos siempre, siempre estaban repletos de murmullos —y de aviones de cartulina surcando el cielo raso, huyendo de las peligrosas granadas de papel (cortesía de los _Wildcats_). Como ahora.

—Shika, si te tiñeras el cabello de amarillo…

—NO, Ino —respondió Shikamaru mirando seriamente a los ojos a su hermana.

—¡Es que nadie cree que somos hermanos! —Suspiró ella deprimida— La mayoría piensa que somos pareja. Y eso no me ayuda para nada a conquistar a Sasuke.

—Ino, ¿quieres callarte? —Cortó Shikamaru a la desesperada— Uchiha está dos asientos atrás tuyo, y todo el mundo te está oyendo.

—¿En serio? —Exclamó Ino emocionada viendo para atrás. Empezó a agitar su mano intentando llamar la atención de Sasuke, quien estaba distraído burlándose de Naruto.

—¡Yamanaka! —gritó de pronto el profesor, agarrando a Ino en pleno "ligue".

Sobresaltada, Ino se dio la vuelta, pero luego se recuperó instantáneamente. Los Linces también se dieron la vuelta, y ahí no pasó nada. El salón entero estaba viéndola. Shikamaru se pegó en la frente.

—Kuso…

—Hace rato intento empezar mi clase, ¡pero usted no se conforma con parlotear como cacatúa sino que también anda distrayendo a los demás! —La mitad de la clase rió discretamente; Ino lo miró con extrañeza— ¡Y menos mal que llevara diez de arriba abajo, pero tal no es el caso! —Ino, indignada, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Saito fue más rápido— ¡Siéntese al lado de Inuzuka!

—Ay, ¿por qué? —protestó Kiba poniéndose las manos en la nuca.

—¿A esa esquina? —gimoteó Ino lanzando una mirada lastimera hacia el rincón de los _Wildcats_.

—No se puede corromper más lo que ya está corrupto —masculló el profesor Saito mirando con resignación a Kiba y a Naruto que se pegaban puños "amistosos" en los hombros.

Ino miró suplicante a su hermano, pero al no recibir ni apoyo moral, se resignó a recoger sus cosas y caminar hacia la horca. Pero siempre, siempre con dignidad y la cabeza muy en alto. Cuando llegó a terreno peligroso, Ino se cuidaba de no pisar ninguna porquería (sí, la segunda hora y ya habían explotado un cartón de jugo en el suelo mezclándolo con tierra de las zapatillas). Llegó a sentir que eso sería lo más parecido a un campo minado que jamás vería en su vida. Como lo indicó Saito, a lado de Kiba había un asiento vacío, e Ino se sentó ahí.

—Pzz.. Sai —siseó Kiba llamando a un chico sentado al frente de él.

Ino no pudo evitar quedarse mirando asqueada la falta de educación de ése. El tal Sai giró el rostro para atender al llamado.

—Sai, cambia conmigo —le susurró Kiba mientras el profesor empezaba su clase—. No quiero estar… ya sabes… —miró a Ino de reojo. Ella frunció el ceño.

Cuando el profesor se giró hacia el tablero, los dos chicos cambiaron de lugares rápidamente, quedando Sai junto a Ino, que todavía no daba crédito a sus ojos.

—Hola —saludó Sai sonriendo.

A Ino de pronto le dieron ganas de prestar toda la atención a las matemáticas…

—…pero antes de entrar en materia, les recuerdo que las inscripciones para el Decatlón Académico están abiertas. La presidenta del club de Química, Física y Matemáticas… y creo que Biología también…

—Disculpe —interrumpió Sakura levantando la mano— ¿ha dicho presidenta de Química, Física y Matemáticas? ¿Una sola persona puede hacer eso?

—Bienvenida a Konoha, señorita Haruno —respondió el profesor—. En efecto, escuchó bien. Debido a la falta de suscritos, el colegio ha optado por nombrarlo "Club Académico" en lugar de separarlo para las tres ramas. O cuatro, como lo mire. De haber sido así, el número de estudiantes por club sería despreciable. De hecho, sus intelectuales compañeros están en busca del último miembro requerido para participar en el mencionado decatlón, ¿verdad, Hinata? ¿Por qué no nos hablas algo de eso?

Incluso desde donde estaba Sakura, pudo sentir que la chica llamada Hinata se resistía internamente a hablar en frente de la clase. Hasta el modo de levantarse de su asiento lo decía todo. Y lo comprobó cuando la muchacha se giró.

—A-así es —tartamudeó mirando nerviosamente a sus compañeros. Sakura no la culpaba, casi todos, especialmente la Esquina Negra, hacían constantes burlas y no paraban de hablar y reír grotescamente, en especial ese tipo Kiba con Naruto y otro de cejas pobladas—. E-en realidad estamos representando a-al colegio, p-pero necesitamos por lo menos a uno de ustedes para competir por medallas para Konoha —su voz se iba desvaneciendo cada vez más y miraba su asiento queriendo nunca haberse parado.

—¿Cuántos hay actualmente en el club Académico, Hinata? —Preguntó el profesor seriamente, tomando a la pobre muchacha del hombro. Ella se sobresaltó y respondió:

—Ci-cinco. —Dijo. Si Sakura no hubiera leído sus labios, no lo hubiera escuchado.

—Pero más alto, que todos escuchen —insistió el profesor sacudiendo a Hinata del hombro con mucha efusividad.

—S-somos cinco —respondió la muchacha un poco más fuerte.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? —Gritó un tipo irritado.

Hinata dio un respingo y su expresión mostró más angustia aún.

—¡Cállatee! —Le respondieron otros más a coro.

—Silencio —intervino el profesor— ¿Lo ven? Sus compañeros necesitan de su ayuda, y no es para ellos, es para el colegio; como dije, hace falta un miembro para competir en el decatlón académico que se llevará a cabo de hoy en un mes, donde Konoha tiene el honor de ser la sede de tan importante evento —el escándalo siguió indiferente a su discurso—. Aquí hay gente inteligente, gente capaz —decía el profesor elevando el puño al aire con entusiasmo. Luego recuperó la compostura—. Al que ingrese lo ayudo a pasar el año. Bien, Haruno —Sakura se sobresaltó en su asiento—, una pequeña auto presentación e iniciamos.

La pelirrosa se puso de pie al tiempo que Hinata se sentaba. No fue nada raro para Sakura que todos sí hicieran silencio cuando ella estuvo al frente, aunque ella hubiera preferido que siguieran haciendo ruido.

—¡Qué linda! —Gritó Naruto, seguido de varios aprobatorios por parte de los hombres.

Sakura se sonrojó y se rió nerviosamente. El profesor dio unas palmadas en el escritorio y todos volvieron a callar.

—H-hola a todos —dijo la pelirrosa—. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo dieciséis años…, me acabo de mudar…, y… antes vivía en Estados Unidos.

—¡Deliciosa! —Esta vez fue Kiba Inuzuka, seguido de un ladrido del can blanco que estaba en su cabeza— ¿Sí o no, eh, Akamaru? —el perrito ladró reforzando la opinión de su amo.

Sakura abrió los ojos, escandalizada. Tenía la impresión que ese tipo quería pegarle un mordisco y compartirla con su perro.

—¡Inuzuka, no puede decirle eso a cada chica nueva que ingresa a esta clase! —exclamó molesto el profesor Saito, y hubo más risas.

Kiba también se rió de su propia ocurrencia, y por su actitud, Sakura dedujo que el profesor estaba en lo correcto y ya no lo vio tan personal, aunque no dejó de sentirse incómoda.

—Si usted oliera su chakra como lo huelo yo, opinaría lo mismo —se excusó Kiba descaradamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡No seas insolente! —Le espetó el profesor dando una fuerte palmada en el escritorio, a lo que Kiba se sobrecogió y se calló. Luego se dirigió amablemente a la muchacha— Haruno, regresa a tu puesto.

Sakura obedeció, pensando que los chicos de Konoha molestaban más que los de cualquier otro colegio en que ella hubiera estado —y había estado en muchos. En especial le había desagradado mucho el chico rubio, Naruto, incluso más que el descarado Kiba, porque por su culpa empezaron los comentarios incómodos. Pero más sorprendente aún fue darse cuenta que Sasuke estaba sentado _junto a él_, cuando Sasuke tenía pinta de no soltar una imprudencia ni aunque le hicieran cosquillas en los pies.

Así empezó la clase, aunque en realidad no parecía exactamente una clase —a causa de los tiernos Linces. En sus otras escuelas, Sakura encontraba la clase de matemáticas fácil, y generalmente prestaba atención la mitad de la explicación y con eso tenía. Pero hoy era diferente. Desde que cruzó el terreno de Konoha, sintió una gran presión en el ambiente —añadiendo el hecho de que todavía había personas que se le quedaban mirando descaradamente por su color de cabello—, y esa sensación se intensificó al entrar a los salones. Podía ser que aún estuvieran en la segunda hora, pero Sakura sentía que el día iba a ser pesado. Prueba de ello era la clase actual. Sakura sentía que no podía perderse ni un segundo de explicación, de lo contrario, estaría perdida, y apenas podía darse cuenta de todo esto. Transcurridos unos minutos, ya estaba totalmente sumergida en las palabras del profesor Saito, a pesar de que el constante murmullo se mantenía al fondo del salón. Pese a presentar un grado de dificultad que no había sentido antes, a Sakura le encantaba esta clase porque además de presentar un verdadero reto, era tan explicativa y estimulante que no podía dejar de tomar apuntes; pero a la vez tampoco quería dejar de ver el tablero. Ya no podía escuchar los molestos ruidos de sus compañeros, era como si estuvieran muy lejos.

Sin embargo, sí le llegó la pregunta de una chica de cabello largo negro sentada frente a ella, que conversaba con su compañera de al lado.

—¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?

—¿Ya se te olvidó? —Preguntó con sorna la rubia de coletas que estaba sentada a su lado—Dos horas de química, y hoy toca al laboratorio, so bruta.

—Cállate, amargada.

Entonces Hinata, más adelante de ellas, se puso un dedo en los labios pidiéndoles silencio, y las otras dos se callaron sin importarle demasiado.

Dos horas de química, ahora recordaba. Esto también sonaba muy divertido, pensaba Sakura. Luego de ese pequeño momento de interrupción, volvió su atención a la clase. Y a medida que avanzaba, los problemas se iban poniendo más y más difíciles…

—¡Oiga viejo! —Gritó Naruto levantándose abruptamente de su asiento con el balón de basket en la mano (el que había traído consigo desde la clase de Artes Dramáticas), llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en frente de La Esquina Negra— ¡¿Cómo se supone que entienda todo eso? ¡Tiene que haber una forma más fácil!

—¡Nada de "forma más fácil"! ¡Esta es la forma más fácil! —Respondió el profesor dándose la vuelta y señalando a Naruto— ¡Pedazo de flojo!—añadió cruzándose de brazos— Además…

Con grandes zancadas llegó al puesto de Naruto, incluso antes que éste se diera cuenta. Los demás lo seguían con la mirada.

—…¿cómo se supone que aprendas, si ni siquiera tienes el cuaderno afuera? —continuó Saito sutilmente, pero indignado.

En ese momento Sakura supo que era uno de esos profesores que no son respetados por los más revoltosos del salón, sino si acaso, por el resto. Y eso le molestaba de sobremanera: esos que se creían superiores, más jóvenes, que no necesitaban nada de eso, o lo que sea que pensaran. Mientras tanto, Kiba contenía inútilmente su carcajada y Naruto reía entre dientes de su propio descaro, y su risa se fue incrementando hasta que el murmullo se extendió por toda la parte trasera del salón. De pronto Saito tomó el libro de matemáticas más cercano y le dio en la cabeza a Naruto repetidamente, quien no podía protegerse bien del ataque de risa y de rabia hacia Saito que le estaba dando, hasta que el profesor desistió con un último golpe final.

—Baka… —murmuró Sakura para sí misma.

—Supéralo, Naruto —intervino Sasuke en el asiento de al lado.

—Cállate —le respondió Naruto señalándolo perversamente.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura oyó a la rubia, Temari, decir:

—¿Es que nunca dejarán de hacer esa tontería? —le gruñó a la morena que estaba a su lado, y luego murmuró para sí misma:— Las mujeres de este colegio están locas por Uchiha, pero ni siquiera son capaces de ver lo patético que se vuelve al rebajarse al nivel de Naruto, sólo para hacer que se moleste y empiece a patalear.

La boca de la morena, Kin, se torció en una mueca que bien podía hacerse pasar por sonrisa.

—Claro. Lo único que ven es al dragón escupe-fuego en la cancha.

—Y los choques eléctricos que le salen del torso. Agh —masculló Temari de mala gana.

No era la intención de Sakura escuchar esas conversaciones, pero eran las que tenía al frente. De todas formas, Sakura no entendió lo de "dragón escupe-fuego" y "choques eléctricos del torso". Mientras ellas hablaban, Sakura observaba con diversión la escena que se daba al fondo del salón: Naruto amenazando a Sasuke, él cerraba los ojos sin inmutarse con una sonrisa de superioridad y apenas movía los labios para proferir otro insulto en respuesta, y luego quedaba el profesor tratando de callarlos.

—¡Fue el teme que empezó! —exclamó Naruto.

—Naruto, irás a detención por esas palabrotas —sentenció el profesor, ya harto de esas infantiles peleas. Y entrégame ese balón —añadió. Naruto obedeció de mala gana, dándoselo en las manos como quien no quiere la cosa—. Lo buscas después de clases, ya sabes qué lugares frecuento antes de irme del colegio.

Al parecer, pensó Sakura sorprendida, ese tipo de cosas eran lo más común. Y lo peor de todo es que Naruto estaba tan pasivo como si le hubieran dicho que mañana había clases. Si a Sakura la enviaran a detención, se moriría, estaba segura. Ah, pero entonces recordó que Tsunade la había castigado. Ay.

—Bien, ¿ya hicieron los problemas? ¡Apuesto a que sí! —Exclamó el profesor renovando su entusiasmo, guardando el balón de Naruto tras el escritorio— ¿Quién puede venir a hacerlo en el tablero?

Sakura recordó que el profesor ya tenía sus referencias de las chicas más listas de la clase, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver que ninguna de las tres tenía intención de ir. No es que Sakura sufriera una ansiedad por demostrar que había podido resolver el problema, pero en cualquier salón siempre había alguien así, ¿no? Miró a su alrededor en busca de ese alguien, pero los demás estaban cada uno en lo suyo: algunos craneando el problema, otros hablando, otros discutiendo el problema, Ino estaba limándose las uñas y Shikamaru se había quedado dormido sobre su escritorio.

—Si no viene nadie de voluntario, yo mandaré hasta que logren resolverlo. Y el primero será Naruto.

—¿Quéeee? ¡¿Por qué yo? —le reprochó el muchacho al profesor. Sakura no pudo evitar nuevamente mirar hacia atrás. El chico rubio se veía más tranquilo, pero luego se dirigió al resto de la clase con la desesperación pintada en sus ojos azules— ¡Oigan…!

Pasaron unos segundos en los que todos seguían en lo suyo y a nadie parecía importarle. Cuando Sakura volteó otra vez se dio cuenta que ni Kin ni Temari se habían inmutado —y a estas alturas no le sorprendía—, pero vio que el cabello azulado de Hinata regresar a su lugar con rapidez; ella sí se había volteado (quizás para responder), pero Sakura ya había tomado su decisión. Lentamente y sabiendo que después iba a arrepentirse por lo que hacía al autoimponerse un título de "cerebrito", la chica levantó la mano. El profesor la miró con la alegría reflejada en su sonriente rostro.

—Muy bien —dijo extendiendo el marcador de tablero—. Adelante, Haruno. Inténtalo.

Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía. El salón interrumpió los murmullos y las conversaciones quedándose en un completo silencio mientras Sakura se levantaba y tomaba el marcador que le extendía el profesor.

—¡Gracias, Sakura! —exclamó Naruto agitando la mano en el aire.

—Cállate, Naruto —masculló Sakura entre dientes parándose frente al problema con el marcador suspendido. Los Linces se burlaron de Naruto; el comentario de Sakura definitivamente había relajado la tensión de las miradas y hasta hizo gracia.

—Esa chica no te quiere. No la engañas —le dijo Kiba a Naruto.

—Yo sólo trataba de ser amable… —suspiró Naruto apoyando su cara en la palma de la mano.

Pero cuando Naruto volvió a concentrarse en Sakura, ella estaba garabateando números hacia la esquina inferior derecha del tablero, y segundos después se volteó con expresión cansina, poniéndole la tapa al marcador. Naruto casi se cae de su asiento. Temari puso su mano bruscamente en el hombro de Hinata, diciendo: "Hinata, ¡¿te das cuenta?". Ino, entre sorprendida y escéptica, trataba de llamar en vano a Shikamaru. Y Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—¡Muy bien, muy bien, Haruno! —Exclamó Saito, y en ese momento sonó el timbre.

La clase entera comenzó a levantarse de sus asientos y el profesor fue a recoger sus cosas —y el balón de Naruto— y salió. Sakura ahora percibía las pesadas miradas de las chicas del club académico; la observaban. La analizaban. Planeaban unirla. Estaban sorprendidas de lo rápido que resolvió un problema así de largo, pero es que simplemente ya lo tenía hecho en el cuaderno. Sakura recogió sus cosas lo más rápido posible, y, sintiendo que en cualquier momento le pedirían pertenecer al club, se apresuró a salir del salón, pero estaba tan concentrada en evitar a las chicas, que rebuscaba en su bolso algo que no recordaba. Sin detener sus andares, Sakura se chocó unos pasos afuera de la entrada con algo muy duro. Oh, no. Era Saskue.

Él se giró para mirarla, y Sakura se irguió pronto.

—Perdona. —Le dijo. Parecía muy abrumada y agobiada— E-estaba… Yo… —Entre titubeos, Sakura se giró para comprobar que de quienes escapaba, no la seguían. Volvió a mirar a Sasuke con urgencia, y desesperada, le preguntó:— ¿Podrías decirme dónde queda el salón de química?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que Sakura intentaba evitar algo, pero ¿el primer día? Vaya problema. Profirió un dudoso "Hn", y antes que pudiera decir algo más, Naruto pasó por su lado y le dio un leve puñetazo en el antebrazo con esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

—Vamos a química, Teme —le dice, sin percatarse que antes el moreno hablaba con Sakura.

Desesperada porque ambos chicos obstruían la entrada y porque Hinata y las otras venían con la determinación que sólo se puede tener cuando se va a decir algo, Sakura miró con gesto suplicante a las espaldas de Sasuke y luego a Naruto, como si con eso fuera a lograr que alguno de ellos se moviera. Entonces, Sasuke le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, invitándola a seguirlos, y mientras los muchachos avanzaban, Sakura le dio un empujoncito a Naruto, logrando sacarle una risilla boba (y ahí se dio cuenta que la había estado mirando, pero no le importó para nada). Pero una vez cruzaron el umbral, una sensación de alivio la invadió, y no supo que estaba tan tensa hasta que se sus hombros se relajaron y bajaron a su posición normal. Era consciente que Sasuke no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero ella quería alejarse todo lo que pudiera de ahí, de Hinata, Temari y Kin. Miró para atrás y vio que las chicas tampoco le quitaban el ojo de encima. Sakura desvió rápidamente su mirada, pero le pareció que ellas estaban desconcertadas por algo, tal vez por la actitud que había tomado. Y entonces, de verdad sintió urgencia de marcharse rápido de ahí.

—¿Dónde es que queda química? ¡Vamos! —Y sin pensarlo, le tomó la mano a Naruto caminando más aprisa con él.

—S-Sakura… —susurró Naruto, francamente sorprendido, y sintió una calidez justo en el lugar en que Sakura tomaba su mano.

Sasuke sólo había arqueado la ceja cuando ese extraño par pasaba por su lado con una tranquilidad espeluznante, entonces no pudo zafarse: Sakura le echó el brazo al cuello.

—¡Hey miren! —Exclamó Naruto ajeno a los pensamientos de Sakura— ¡Somos un trío!

Varias personas que pasaron por ahí los miraron y Kiba les hizo una bullita de burla.

—¿Ves lo que haces? —le gruñó Sasuke con reproche en su voz— Dobe.

—La gente es estúpida. —Contestó Naruto frunciendo el ceño a Kiba, sin captar el doble sentido de lo que dijo.

—Sakura, esto es molesto —habló Sasuke entre dientes, mirando el brazo con que Sakura le rodeaba los hombros.

—Pero es cómodo —argumentó Naruto, apegándose más a Sakura. Ésta se sintió invadida y le pegó un puñetazo en las costillas. Naruto lloriqueó.

—Es por allá. —Dijo Sasuke tomando un pasillo a la derecha.

Apenas hubieron doblado, un grupito de chicas saltó hacia ellos deteniéndolos súbitamente con un mar de rojos, dorados y blancos agitándose frente a ellos.

—¡_Wildcats get up come on_…!

Las porristas se detuvieron su coreografía también al verlos a _los __tres_. Miraron a Sakura y sus manos alrededor de los cuellos de los otros dos. Naruto a su izquierda y Sasuke, con las manos en los bolsillos y bajando el rostro cerca al de Sakura para no golpearse el cuello, a su derecha.

—¿Qué… qué están haciendo? —balbuceó incrédula una de ellas pasándose una porra a la otra mano, para ponerse la liberada mano en la cintura, paseando su mirada de Sasuke a Naruto.

Sasuke torció el gesto y luego las miró directamente. Algunas de ellas dejaron escapar una ahogada exclamación. De pronto pareció que estaban arrepentidas de estar ahí. No obstante, varias de ellas miraron reprobatoriamente a Sakura. La chica les miraba ceñuda.

—Ir a clases —contestó Sasuke cortante.

El moreno siguió andando, arrastrando consigo a Sakura y a Naruto sin molestarse en deshacer "los lazos", y dejando atrás a las desconcertadas porristas.

—Eso estuvo genial, Sasuke —admitió Naruto.

—Yo no hice nada —replicó Sasuke esbozando una sonrisa. Sakura tuvo la _ligera _impresión que sólo lo decía para que lo elogiaran aún más.

Mientras pensaba en eso al tiempo que se movían con dificultad y por tanto más lento, junto a ellos pasó el grupito de Kin, Temari y Hinata. Sakura tuvo que reprimir el impulso de esconder la cara en el hombro de Naruto, que era el más cercano a su altura, pero se contuvo. Justo entonces cuando a Sasuke estaba a punto de partírsele el cuello, los tres se soltaron poco a poco, porque terminó con Naruto con el cuello agarrotado. Sakura se estaba "bajando" de los dos cuando sintió un espeluznante escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal al sentir una presencia extraña muy cerca de ellos. Miró detrás suyo, y cuando volvía la mirada al frente de nuevo, vio que se trataba de un chico. Pero ese chico tenía el aspecto más misterioso que Sakura jamás hubiera visto: su cuerpo estaba prácticamente cubierto por una gabardina rematada en una capucha que ni le dejaba ver el cabello, y a pesar que él no la había notado a ella (o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, no tenía forma de saberlo), Sakura pensaba que era escalofriante.

—No hay duda que te quieren con ellos.

Sakura volteó a ver a Sasuke sin comprender una palabra aunque notando que la mirada de él también estaba fija en el chico que acababa de entrar al aula, pero antes que preguntara Naruto le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

—Son muy raritos, Sakura —le dijo Naruto estremeciéndose levemente, también estaba viendo al muchacho—. No te juntes con ellos.

—¿Raros? ¿Raros como qué? —Inquirió Sakura—. Bueno, a parte de lo terrorífico que era él.

—En realidad nadie sabe cómo son —Respondió Sasuke—. Dejando a un lado que son los cerebritos del colegio.

Sakura sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por ellos mezclada con otra cosa que no identificó a la primera. Mientras Naruto la halaba del brazo, cayó en cuenta que ella también se sentía insultada. No es que perteneciera precisamente al Club Académico de Konoha (y ahora ni siquiera pensaba hacerlo), pero en sus otros colegios ella siempre había sido una de "esas cerebritos".

—Mira esto —dijo Naruto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

El chico alargó el brazo y lo puso en el hombro de un muchacho pelirrojo que pasaba cerca de ellos, haciendo que éste se girara hacia el trío.

—¡Gaara! —dijo Naruto con voz melosa mezclada con emoción, como si no lo viera desde hace mucho tiempo.

El chico ignoró la mano de Naruto en su hombro y fijó su mirada en Sakura. A ésta le pareció que tenía un aspecto apacible, pero aún así notó que fruncía el ceño sin cejas, levemente cuando la miró. Tal vez un poco receloso. A lo mejor recordaba que ella era la nueva que resolvió el super-problema del profesor Saito…

—Gaara —repitió Naruto haciendo que el pelirrojo lo mirara y se apartara levemente—, tu hermana es de esas "inteligentes", ¿verdad?

Sakura abrió los ojos de espanto. ¿Hermano? ¿De quién? ¡No se parecía a ninguna de las chicas! Mientras que todas ellas tenían la apariencia de estudiantes perfectas y elegantes, el chico que tenía en frente, si bien no tenía aspecto de rebelde o estúpido como Naruto, llevaba el cabello corto despeinado y su chaqueta negra le daba el aspecto de rockero, sin contar el tatuaje de la frente y los ojos delineados. Con todo, transmitía una calma imperturbable, aunque fácilmente rayaba con el miedo. Además era pelirrojo, y si Sakura recordaba bien, las chicas "listas" eran dos morenas y una rubia.

—Sí —respondió Gaara, y su voz sonó apacible y tranquilizadora, pero reservada—. Pero no voy a dejar que hables mal de Temari, Naruto.

Le dirigió a Sakura un leve asentimiento con la cabeza por cortesía antes de marcharse. Apartando la impresión que tenía de Gaara, se fijó en su comportamiento. Estaba casi segura de que esa pizca que veía de él era lo que nadi más notaba, pero qué importaba. Sakura tardó un momento en darse cuenta que Sasuke la estaba viendo fijamente, y no se dio cuenta que tenía una expresión de profundo anhelo hasta que las comisuras de la boca que formaban una sonrisa regresaron a su posición normal.

—Es que siempre he deseado tener un hermano mayor. Ese chico…, Gaara —se corrigió— parece preocuparse mucho por su hermana —intentó que no se le notara el escepticismo al saber que esa hermana era Temari.

—¿Mayor? —Dijo Sasuke— No; Gaara es menor que ella —a Sakura la sorpresa le golpeó como una bofetada dejándola casi estupefacta—. Y tampoco se preocupa por ella. Supongo que eso que viste era respeto.

—¡Sakura…! —Exclamó Naruto ignorando a Sasuke. Los ojos le brillaron al verla, como si acabara de notar a Sakura, como si la viera bajo una nueva luz. La pelirrosa regresó a la realidad y lo miró arqueando las cejas, lo que hacía parecer que sus ojos jade parecieran más grandes. Naruto se sonrojó y por un momento olvidó lo que iba a decir. Pero por supuesto, el perfil indiferente de Sasuke, más allá de Sakura, hizo que su repentina felicidad se rompiera como una burbuja, y entonces recordó— ¡Tú también eres inteligente! Me salvaste del viejo Saito… ¡Pero tú no te pareces nada a ellos! Eres bonita y agradable, no como la bruja hermana de Gaara; jamás dejes que te arrastren hasta su estúpido club, Sakura-chan.

Sakura dejó escapar una carcajada forzada y se preguntó si su intento de simpatía había sonado tan patéticamente fingido. Al parecer sí: Sasuke la miraba fijamente otra vez; a diferencia de Naruto, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta y hacía tímidos intentos de sujetarla por la cintura.

—No me mires así —le dijo a Sasuke casi en tono de reproche, pero él pareció intensificar su mirada sin siquiera parpadear inclinando un poco el rostro hacia ella sin descaro alguno, y a Sakura le dio la impresión que intentaba que de sus ojos salieran fuego y la quemaran. Casi lo logra.

El salón de química era, en realidad, un laboratorio, y Sakura se sintió estúpida al sorprenderse por eso al entrar: seguramente había un cartelito en el corredor arriba de la puerta etiquetándolo, y a ella se le había pasado por alto. Esto comenzaba a alarmarla, porque (además de estar castigada) se notaba demasiado distraída para ser el primer día en su nueva escuela. Supuso que todo eso se debía a que ahora tenía unos… conocidos, lo más parecido a amigos, y raras veces ella lograba socializar con más de dos personas (y todas chicas) por muchos meses que permaneciera en un colegio, y de pronto, ahí tenía al loco de Naruto y su… (extrañamente) amigo cantante Sasuke. Perdón, basquetbolista.

—¡Ahhh! —Exclamó Sakura de repente, como cayendo en cuenta de algo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, y luego palpándose el pecho, los costados, las caderas, como si se buscara algo.

—¿Qué? —Murmuró Sasuke, y su gruñido quedó ahogado por los gritos de Naruto.

—¿Qué pasa, Sakura? —dijo éste alarmado— ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Sasuke-teme te pisó?

—No —respondió Sakura, casi como si anhelara algo—. Es que como no sabía que teníamos química, no he traído bata de laboratorio —finalizó con un deje de angustia.

—No la vas a necesitar —dijo Sasuke antes que Naruto pudiera contestar. Como Naruto no continuó la conversación y Sakura seguía ahí, Sasuke resopló antes de añadir:— La primera semana no la usamos; ahora empezaremos otro…

—…nuevo proyecto —dijeron al unísono, y por primera vez Naruto pareció aburrido.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos puso a hacer jabones? —Dijo Naruto casi asqueado.

—¿Los pone a hacer proyectos? A mí me…—Exclamó Sakura con excitación, pero su emoción se reventó como un globo cuando Sasuke y Naruto la miraron como si de repente se estuviera desnudando.

Nadie mencionó más nada hasta que fueron a sentarse. Sakura permanecía cerca de Sasuke y Naruto, pero se entretuvo mirando de reojo a las chicas del club Académico. Para su sorpresa, cruzó la mirada con la rubia, Temari, pero ésta hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sakura desvió la mirada, justo cuando el ruido a su lado llamó su atención. Las mesas del laboratorio estaban diseñadas para un equipo de dos personas, como era habitual, con los instrumentos químicos básicos que necesitaban cada uno. Sakura se dio cuenta de eso cuando los matraces de Erlenmeyer, un termómetro y una gradilla llena de tubos de ensayos vacíos peligraban de venirse al suelo en medio del forcejeo de Sasuke y Naruto. Aunque levantó la voz para detenerlos a nadie más pareció importarle. De hecho, un poco más allá, Kiba Inuzuka se burlaba de ellos. Sakura dejó escapar un grito de exasperación y dejó caer las manos a los costados, y trató de ignorarlo volviéndose hacia los muchachos. Naruto, sentado a la izquierda, intentaba impedir que Sasuke se sentara a su lado.

—¡Este lugar está reservado para Sakura! —Gritó Naruto, y Sakura se quedó un momento paralizada consciente que las mejillas se le estaban colorando.

—¡N-no, no, está bien, Naruto! —Se apresuró a decir— Yo me sentaré atrás… o al lado…

Mientras Naruto estaba ocupado prestando atención a Sakura (o al menos era lo que parecía que hacía), Sasuke aprovechó y se dejó caer en el asiento de al lado. Sakura le echó un rápido vistazo antes de caminar hasta la mesa de atrás. Afortunadamente estaba vacía.

—¿Por qué tengo que sentarme contigo otra vez? —Oyó que Naruto se quejaba de Sasuke.

Sakura se sentó en la mesa de atrás y quedó tan impresionada que casi grita de emoción como si hubiera visto a Justin Bieber en persona al ver el cabello puntiagudo de Sasuke (y sin gel ni fijador). ¡Su pelo era tan… _freaky_!

—¿No eres tú el que siempre quiere sentarse conmigo? —Contestó Sasuke en tono pretencioso.

—¿Y por qué no puedes hacerte solo por esta vez? —Le reprochó Naruto. En este punto de la discusión, Sakura deseó taparse los oídos y no escuchar nada, sabiendo que discrepaban a causa de ella.

—No hay sitio —replicó Sasuke a secas.

—¡Claro que sí! —Contestó Naruto airado. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Sakura— ¡Kiba todavía está libre!

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —Dijo Sasuke impasible, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia la ventana— De entre dos idiotas, prefiero a uno que no me hable de sus cochinos levantes.

Sakura sintió que enrojecía. Identificó a Kiba como el muchacho que le había llamado "deliciosa" en matemáticas, y que en la clase de teatro había hecho el ridículo. Era un chico bastante apuesto de facciones afiladas, pero según parecía, tenía pésima fama de mujeriego. Sakura imaginó que sería algo así como coqueto en exceso y de ésos que tienen citas cada fin de semana, porque a esa edad nadie podía tener "cochinos levantes". Por eso no creyó en lo que Sasuke decía, además, recién aprendía que los hombres exageraban mucho las cosas y les gustaba hablar mal entre ellos mismos.

—Además —continuó Sasuke ajeno a los pensamientos de Sakura—, te salvé de las porristas. Tú mismo lo reconociste.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Replicó Naruto escéptico— Fue Sakura —ésta volvió a la conversación al oír su nombre. Naruto se giró levemente y le guiñó un ojo. Sakura le entrecerró los ojos—. Las porristas sólo se fueron porque creían que Sakura-chan salía con uno de nosotros —añadió en tono meloso sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

—Ya basta, Naruto —dijo Sakura frunciéndole el ceño—. No arruines ese momento con tus comentarios.

A Sakura no podía pasársele el repentino mal humor mientras se echó hacia atrás en su asiento. ¿Es que no se podía tener amigos sin pretender algo más? Sakura deseaba que así fuera. El dúo Sasuke-Naruto era tan… raro, que compaginaba con ella. Y eso jamás le había ocurrido. Las mejores amistades se resquebrajaban por amor, y no quería que eso pasara (si es que de verdad Sasuke y Naruto la consideraban su amiga). Por eso le molestaba de sobremanera que Naruto…

—P-pero Sakura-chan…

—Cállate, Naruto —repitió en el mismo tono. Al frente suyo, Sasuke se convulsionaba en risas silenciosas y Sakura sintió ganas de romperle en la cabeza un mortero que tenía cerca de la mano. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que ya lo tenía levantado sin darse cuenta, el brazo echado hacia atrás para coger impulso, pero lo bajó de inmediato.

—Así que le gustas a Naruto.

Sakura casi da un saltito al oír que Sasuke había girado sobre su hombro y le había hablado del lado donde Naruto no lo oyera. Por un momento Sakura titubeó sin saber qué hacer, pero toda duda se disolvió cuando vio la presuntuosa media-sonrisa de Sasuke. Frunció el ceño cerrando los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Sasuke se contentó con ponerla de mal humor, y Sakura se negó a abrir los ojos para verle la sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro. Bueno, su plan se echó por tierra al sentir unos golpecitos en el hombro. Abrió los ojos entre el sobresalto y la pena y descruzó los brazos.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Sakura alzó los ojos y vio a un chico extremadamente pálido, tan pálido, que lo primero que pensó es que era un vampiro. Su boca estaba abierta de la impresión, pero… Luego, pensándolo bien, eso era imposible por dos cosas: uno, los vampiros no salen de día, y dos… no existen. Asintió gustosa (el chico tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios) y apartó sus cosas.

—¡¿Quéee? ¡NO, SAI! ¡Se supone que sea **yo** el que me siente con Sakura-chan, no tú!

—A Naruto le gusta Sakura, la nueva —dijo Sasuke también girándose, con una media sonrisa, señalando a Sakura con un lánguido movimiento de la cabeza.

—Ah, entiendo —Dijo Sai luego de un rato de haberse quedado en shock, y le tendió una mano a Sakura con la misma sonrisa en los labios, como si estuviera permanentemente pintada en su rostro.

Entretanto, Sasuke intentaba mantener a Naruto en su lugar debido a que éste trataba de pasarse por encima del equipo químico de la mesa de Sai y Sakura, y desplazar al compañero de la pelirrosa o en su defecto, sentarse encima de él. Sakura se divirtió mucho al ver a Naruto tratando de deshacerse de Sasuke aplastándole la cara con la mano.

—¡Naruto, cállate!

Fue una voz femenina que resonó en el bullero salón, acallando de inmediato todo tipo de conversaciones o discusiones e incluso el estallido de la puerta al abrirse. Por ella apareció de repente una mujer de cabello violeta recogido en la parte de atrás, exhibiendo una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Naruto, y con las manos en la cintura. Nadie se extrañó. Nadie excepto Sakura.

—¡Gusanos! ¡Los extrañé! —dijo la mujer; su voz era entrañable, muy diferente a como había callado a Naruto, y casi se podría creer en lo que decía. Excepto por una cosa: era una profesora.

Sakura se inclinó un poco hacia el frente, para estar segura que no se perdía de nada. Esa profesora no era de las que mantenían la clase en silencio con una sola mirada o con su presencia, pero tampoco parecía importarle demasiado. Dejó a un lado su sonrisa entusiasta de bienvenida y caminó hasta su escritorio con aire resuelto, hablando con la clase entera acerca de lo mucho que le había aburrido preparar las clases de los novatos de cuarto mientras se sentaba. Sakura entornó los ojos para verla bien, y estaba a punto de convencerse de que les habían mandado a la persona equivocada. Esta no parecía, ni de lejos, una profesora. Ni siquiera llevaba un maletín, ni nada que pareciera servir para dar clase. No; no llevaba _nada_. De hecho, lo único en ella que parecía docente era la bata de laboratorio, pero iba desabrochada dejando ver la ropa que llevaba debajo: una falda arriba del muslo con una licra debajo, una blusa ceñida, presumiblemente de tirantes y unas botas de tacones hasta las rodillas.

—…pero en cambio, la de ustedes ha resultado bastante interesante —prosiguió la excéntrica profesora. Luego se levantó otra vez del escritorio, sacando un fajo de carpetas plásticas de colores, colocándola sobre la superficie. La profesora los miró a todos con dulzura, y más allá de Sai, Sakura vio a los demás con una expresión de miedo— Gusanos. De verdad los extrañé. ¿Ustedes no?

—No —respondió Naruto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Varios se rieron, incluyendo a la propia profesora.

—A ti te extrañé bastante, Naru-chan —dijo la mujer asintiendo seguidamente, mirando a Naruto, que fue objeto de burla por lo de "Naru-chan". Ignorando sus protestas, la profesora se paseó por el frente de la clase con las manos en las caderas— Sí, sí, en especial a ti, Naruto-kun. Pero también me acordé de muchos de tus amigos, ¿saben por qué, mis queridos Linces?

—Áyala vida… —Soltó Kiba con enojo en medio del silencio.

—¿Quieres callarte? —Le respondió otra voz irritada, pero Sakura se volvió y no alcanzó a ver quién habló.

—Hmm… ¿y dónde estará Akamaru? —se preguntó la profesora, como si no hubiera oído a Kiba ni al otro chico.

Enseguida y respondiendo al llamado, de debajo de la chamarra de Kiba se asomó una cabecita blanca con un alegre ladrido. La profesora se rió y volvió a pasearse esta vez entre las mesas.

—¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah, sí! ¿Saben por qué pensé tanto en ustedes, _Wildcats_? —Dijo con voz suave y casi indiferente, mirando de vez en cuando a los alumnos y a veces al techo— Estaba yo en mi escritorio los primeros días de vacaciones pasando las calificaciones para sus boletines (ya saben que no me gusta dejar todo para última hora). Entonces veo una racha de malas notas que se repiten y se repiten, y no me extraña en absoluto y digo, ¿por qué no me extraña ver tantas notas horrorosas en un salón donde hay gente tan inteligente? ¿Por qué, si en esa generación está más de la mitad del club Académico? Entonces me di cuenta cuando iba por los apellidos empezados por U. ¡Ah, claro, es que son los _Wildcats_!¡Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto! Y digo yo —la profesora regresó otra vez al frente de la clase mirando hacia la izquierda y la derecha, como si buscara algo, con expresión de profunda preocupación— ¡Pobrecitos Linces! ¡Si siguen vaguitos tendrán malos créditos para la universidad y tal vez se queden de año! Pero como saben —su expresión volvió a ser vivaz—, Anko-sama es misericordiosa y ella dijo: ¡Anko-sama tiene que hacer algo! Y Anko-sama lo hizo.

—Anko-sama… —se burló Naruto, pero Sakura logró oírlo, y rezó para que Anko no lo hubiera escuchado.

—No puedo creer que vaya a hacer algo para ayudarlos —se indignó Temari en voz baja casi al otro extremo del salón.

Anko se sentó otra vez tras su escritorio volviendo a caminar con rectitud, casi altivez, dejando de tener esa mirada condescendiente y borrando la inocente sonrisa del rostro.

—¡No quiero oír que se quejen! —Les espetó de pronto, haciendo que varios se echaran para atrás en sus asientos— Química inorgánica es una de las cosas más difíciles y complejas del curso, más difícil que lo que vimos el año pasado y que lo que daremos el próximo, y es lo único que veremos lo que nos queda del curso. De no haber tomado estas medidas que considero drásticas, vería a la mayoría de ustedes en verano, o bien, no los vería el otro año. Pero aquellos —su mirada se había endurecido tanto que todos la miraban fijamente y algunos bajaban la mirada. Anko los miró de hito en hito— y son **pocos**, los que no hanholgazaneado en el año, están obligados a llevar por buen camino el proyecto de este trimestre, ayudados por su compañero de laboratorio. Dije —añadió mirando la banca de Sasuke y Naruto— ayudados, lo cual, en caso de que no lo sepan, significa trabajo en equipo. Cosa que muchos de ustedes sólo hacen en la cancha —agregó con un veneno en la voz—. Y si no saben llevar el proyecto hacia adelante, nos veremos en verano.

Sakura sintió el miedo en el estómago como una serpiente enroscándosele en el tobillo. Tenía miedo de fallar, que todo de repente se volviera incomprensible, y de pronto sintió que no había visto nada de química en toda su vida. Nada le importaba más que salir bien, y los rumores de la exigencia académica de Konoha simplemente se estaban haciendo presentes. De repente sintió una punzada de respeto sublime hacia Temari, la chica rubia tras la cual se había sentado en matemáticas, y en menor medida, a las otras dos morenas.

—Lo que tienen que hacer está en estos folletos que les fotocopié —Anko dio un fuerte manotazo a la pila de carpetas plásticas de colores que tenía a un lado. Ya no hablaba intimidante, sino más bien tratando de eliminar la dureza de las palabras y dejarla en la mera razonabilidad—. Trabajarán en grupos de dos, ahora que son un número par —y de improviso, su mirada se posó en Sakura (que tragó fuerte) antes de volver hacia el resto de la clase. Después de todo sí la había notado. En ese momento algunos de los alumnos miraron al que tenían al lado, y Sakura hizo exactamente lo mismo con cierta inquietud. ¿Sería este chico, Sai, su compañero de laboratorio por el resto del curso? Él había borrado su sonrisa y de hecho, estaba tan serio que resultaba intimidante, y Sakura agradeció que él no la miraba. A diferencia de matemáticas, química siempre tenía un grado de dificultad más alto y a mucha más gente le preocupaba quedarse en esa materia que en matemáticas, por eso miraban con ansiedad a sus compañeros o a la misma Anko, que parecía complacida con sus reacciones.

—No cantes victoria, Temari —le dijo con una suavidad venenosa. La rubia sonreía de lado al ver a su compañera, Kin, pero la sonrisa desapareció en cuanto habló Anko, y todos miraron a la sensei expectantes—. Los grupos ya están hechos.

Sakura sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Era nueva y no conocía a nadie, para venir a enfrentarse a un reto indecible del cual, encima de todo, dependía su limpio expediente. Sintió escalofríos sólo de pensar que le tocaba con el chico de la gabardina, que como descubrió para horror suyo, se hallaba en la esquina del salón, tan sombrío como antes. No sabía qué haría si la pusieran con Temari, y si le tocaba con Naruto se lanzaría por la ventana ahí mismo.

Anko se deleitó un poco más observando sus pálidas y en algunos casos sudorosas caras. Pero casi enseguida anunció que buscaría la lista para disponer las parejas de trabajo, lo cual era bastante irónico, dado que no llevaba nada consigo. Sin embargo, se puso a rebuscar en las gavetas del escritorio y de ella sólo se veía la curva blanca que formaba la espalda.

—Ah… Estoy segura que lo puse por aquí… Hinata, —llamó, volviendo a reaparecer por encima de la superficie— ¿por qué no me echas una mano?

La chica se levantó y las luces del techo le arrancaron destellos nacarados a su lacio cabello azul al pasar al frente. Anko le indicó que buscara en el armario del fondo, y Sakura se giró enseguida: no había notado el armario, y entonces se dio cuenta de que al entrar sólo se había fijado en la mitad del salón. De hecho, como notó, había tres armarios, pero Hinata se dirigió al del centro, donde no había frascos de precipitado ni nada de vidrio o porcelana, desde donde veía Sakura, sino un montón de libros, trabajos y papeles. Y sin embargo eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención sino que pensaba en el hecho de que Anko llamaba a sus alumnos por sus nombres de pila, y no por el apellido. Es más, tenía tanta confianza como para haber mencionado algo como "Naru-chan", a "Akamaru" (un perro), y a la propia Hinata se dirigió como si fuera su asistente personal.

—¡Ah, aquí está! —Exclamó triunfante, blandiendo una hoja de papel impresa. Al fondo, Hinata se giró para irse a su asiento, pero Anko se apresuró a decirle:— ¡No; espera, Hinata, no te sientes todavía! ¿Podrías buscar unas copias con los números de oxidación de cada elemento? Las tengo en una carpeta morada, de color entero. Gracias, Hinata.

Y así, Sakura observó cómo Hinata asentía con una obediencia rayando en el entusiasmo, mientras se volvía hacia el armario.

—Bien, cuando diga la primera pareja, uno de los dos se levanta y va a sentarse con su compañero. Y en caso de que sea una chica con un chico, será el chico el que se levante. ¡Sí señores, ya es hora que aprendan algo de caballería! —añadió ante las protestas de los varones—. Vaya flojera… Después que los grupos estén formados, pasaré por las bancas a entregar los folletos. —Anko se irguió en su asiento y los miró a todos. La expectación era palpable. Anko carraspeó— Bien. Voy a decir los grupos. Ahí van: Aburame Shino con Inuzuka Kiba.

Kiba bajó las manos de la nuca cuando escuchó su nombre y tardó un segundo en darse cuenta que ya habían nombrado a su compañero.

—¿Quién es Aburame Shino? —Inquirió de inmediato, echándose hacia adelante, y preguntándole a Anko.

—Soy yo —respondió una voz profunda y amortiguada por detrás de él. Kiba se sobresaltó y se estremeció levemente. Aburame Shino era el chico que a Sakura le había provocado escalofríos en el pasillo.

Shino simplemente esperó a que el compañero de Kiba, un chico de cejas pobladas y traje verde, se fuera, y Kiba se corriera para él sentarse. Cuando estuvo el primer grupo formado, Kiba se atrevió a mirar a su nuevo compañero de reojo, aunque eso no sirvió de mucho, puesto que Shino sólo tenía descubierta la nariz, y ni siquiera podía avistar detrás de sus gafas oscuras.

—Kuso… —Murmuró resignado, mirando hacia el otro lado. Shino lo miró y sus cejas descendieron hasta quedar medio ocultas por las gafas; daba la impresión que quería decirle algo a Kiba, pero en cualquier caso, no lo hizo.

Anko dejó escapar una risita entre dientes y prosiguió con su lista. Algunos ya resoplaban con preocupación, y eso que sólo había anunciado el primer grupo. Para Sakura, sin embargo, significaba un respiro no quedar con Shino. Echó una ojeada al resto de sus compañeros y se dijo que no debería sorprenderse que Temari y Kin no estaban tan inseguras como el resto. Supuso entonces, que por ser las más listas, los profesores les tenían respeto y hasta cierto cariño. Lo sabía porque a ella misma le había pasado así. Los demás sí que estaban expectantes mientras Anko seguía con los ojos fijos en el papel y no decía nada. Cómo disfrutaba del suspenso. Una única mirada a la clase y algunos parecían perder la paciencia.

—Temari… —dijo al fin, dirigiéndose a la muchacha rubia de cuatro coletas. Ésta se irguió en su asiento y cruzó las manos en la superficie de la mesa—y… Shikamaru.

—Vaya problema —masculló Shikamaru haciendo una mueca de fastidio y recostando su cara en la palma de la mano.

De pronto se oyó un golpe seco y el chirriar súbito de una silla al moverse.

—¡¿Por qué tengo que ir con él? —exclamó Temari. Había golpeado la mesa tan fuerte que muchos se sobresaltaron incluyendo a Sakura, y al levantarse había echado para atrás la silla, que casi la tira abajo.

Trataba de controlar su respiración, que se veía reflejada en su pecho que ascendía y descendía levemente. Los ojos de Temari estaban ligeramente desorbitados y de vez en cuando dirigía una mirada iracunda al resto del salón, que sin embargo, resultaba perdida en el mar de gente, tratando de divisar a su compañero.

—¡He dicho que no quiero oír que se quejen! —Le espetó Anko, y Temari se sentó lentamente en su silla, pero sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Shikamaru se levantaba de su silla haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y justo cuando Kin le cedía su silla, Anko habló:

—Shikamaru, ¡tus calificaciones son pésimas! ¡Son casi tan malas como las de Naruto!

—¡Eh…!

—Lo que necesitas —prosiguió Anko ignorando a Naruto y acallando sus protestas— es una mano fuerte que haga que te pongas las pilas, y ahí la tienes.

Con una perezosa mirada, Shikamaru ladeó la cabeza mirando a Anko y a Temari alternativamente, aún de pie.

—Oiga —dijo Shikamaru con cautela, sentándose con igual cuidado—, si la mano es demasiado fuerte y me pone al borde de la muerte, ¿puedo demandar a ésta?

Temari le frunció el ceño.

—Su nombre es Temari —dijo Anko con expresión divertida— Y ahora deben hacer las pases. Vamos, dense la mano.

Pero Temari inmediatamente se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda a Shikamaru, cuando éste tendía su mano como si fuera un moribundo.

—Bien, bien, me contento con eso por ahora —dijo Anko.

Sakura se preguntó si Anko-sensei era realmente consciente de las parejas que estaba haciendo, pues Temari era una chica de armas a tomar… y haría mala combinación con casi cualquiera que la emparejaran. Comenzaba a angustiarse porque no habían nombrado a Naruto todavía (¿cuántos grupos habían pasado ya? ¿unos diez), y las notas de Shikamaru eran "casi tan malas como las de Naruto". Casi sintió ganas de que la hubieran emparejado ya con Temari.

—¡Siguiente! —Exclamó Anko en voz alta— A ver… Kin… Tsuchi… —Kin resopló, muy preocupada— ¡Ah, no, no! ¡No era Kin! Es Ino, sí… lo siento. Ino va con Sai.

Ino se irguió en su silla, pues estaba recostada casi igual que Shikamaru, sólo que ella estaba muy ocupada tratando de pegarse una minúscula cuenta de sus uñas barnizadas. Estaba lamentando profundamente que su nuevo barniz con cuentas y escarcha se estropeara por una sola estúpida uña, cuando el conjunto entero combinaba a la perfección con su atuendo y hasta tenían belleza propia. Fue entonces cuando oyó que iba con alguien para el proyecto de química…

—¿Eh…?

Pero nadie pareció escucharla. En cambio, como única respuesta, un chico pelinegro era el único de pie en toda la clase… y se dirigía hacia ella.

—¿Es él el que va conmigo? —Le preguntó a Anko con una mirada casi de súplica— ¿No me puso con Sasuke?

—Tú sólo lo hundirías más, Ino —Respondió Anko con cierta dureza—. En cambio, ya me agradecerás que Sai esté en tu equipo… —por primera vez en la clase, Anko tuvo una expresión de duda; Ino puso los ojos en blanco—. Bueno, espero que logres entenderlo… El siguiente grupo —prosiguió alzando la voz— está formado por Gaara y Kankurō.

—De todas las personas que hay en este salón… —Empezó a decir Kankurō, el chico con marcas púrpuras en el rostro—… ¿tenía ponerme con mi hermano?

Sakura, que lo había estado mirando, no podía creerlo. ¡Es que ni siquiera se parecían…! Si era hermano de una de Temari, de todas maneras, con este chico, ninguno se parecía entre sí. ¡Ni siquiera tenían el pelo de color parecido! Sakura dirigió una mirada a Gaara, pelirrojo; a Kankurō, de cabello castaño; y a Temari, que era rubia. De ninguna manera podrían ser trillizos, y decidió pensar que eran hermanos adoptivos.

—Gaara es más que suficiente para ti —le respondió Anko con una sonrisa petulante.

Kankurō resopló resignado y vio a su hermano. Gaara cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Será mejor que te apresures —le dijo a Kankurō.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Kankurō, como si no creyera en lo que Gaara le decía— Bueno —rectificó; se levantó con aire resuelto y comenzó a abrirse paso entre las mesas—, son los hombres los que se levantan, así que quédate ahí.

Sakura dejó escapar una risita, pero la mayoría de las chicas sí que rieron fuerte.

—No soy yo el que usa maquillaje —repuso Gaara tranquilamente, sin ningún tipo de reproche en su voz.

Esta vez la mayoría sí se rió, incluyendo a los chicos y muy, muy especialmente a los _Wildcats_ pero Kankurō seguía tan digno como antes del comentario de su hermano

Sakura pensaba cada vez más en el proyecto que tendría que realizar con alguien. Se preparaba mentalmente: ya tenía planeada su primera excursión hacia la biblioteca de la escuela, lo que le llevó a preguntarse cómo sería la fuente de conocimientos de Konoha… Un lugar sacrosanto como lo era para Hermione Granger de Harry Potter, recordó Sakura. Miró el reloj arriba del tablero; ya había pasado casi media hora y quedaba hora y media para trabajar, por lo que apuró a Anko mentalmente. Por otro lado, empezó a enumerar las cosas que probablemente necesitaría y, recordando el contenido de su maletín (el libro de química, sus apuntes del trimestre pasado en su anterior colegio, bolígrafo, resaltador, líquido corrector), decidió que tenía lo suficiente como para empezar… Se dijo también que necesitaría la tabla periódica porque no recordaba mucho los pesos atómicos y siempre se le olvidaba los números de oxidación del plomo. Entonces recordó que Anko los proveería con los números de oxidación… que Hinata no había encontrado todavía, y dicho sea de paso, comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Bueno, bueno, ya me estoy deshaciendo de estos Linces —comentó Anko divertida, paseando la mirada por su lista y luego por los muchachos— quién me falta… Ah, sí, Neji, vas con Lee.

El chico de cejas espesas y ojos muy redondos, el que confundió a Molière con "moler" en la clase de teatro, se levantó con tal entusiasmo que la chica que estaba a su lado (antes estaba con Kiba, pero tuvo que cambiarse) se cayó de la silla y unas cápsulas de porcelana oscilaban peligrosamente en la mesa.

—¡YOSH! ¡Vamos a hacer el mejor trabajo de todos, Neji, para subir nuestras notas! ¡Demos lo mejor de nosotros! ¡Pasemos noches sin dormir y días sin comer, pegados a la computadora buscando páginas de internet de las que jamás hayamos oído hablar!

Neji, que estaba unas sillas al lado de Lee, simplemente lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos y su boca era una fina línea, como si le dijeran que tenía que tocar tripas de vaca para subir sus notas.

Entretanto, Anko otra vez reía entre dientes, y con cierta inquietud, Sakura pensó que hacía todo eso para fastidiar a algunos… La mirada de la sensei se clavó de inmediato en Naruto.

—Muy bien, Naruto, eres el único Lince que me queda… y no quiero verte en verano…

—Oiga —Dijo Sasuke de pronto, sin descruzar los brazos—. Falto yo. Y no me diga que voy con el dobe —se apresuró a decir.

—Agh, sí, me faltabas tú, Uchiha —dijo Anko de mala gana, como si Sasuke hubiera interrumpido su mejor momento. Anko revisó otra vez la lista murmurando que no se acordaba con quién iba Sasuke, hasta que su dedo se detuvo en un punto fijo— Ah, sí, Uchiha Sasuke, te puse con Sakura Haruno.

—¡¿Qué? —Protestó Naruto golpeando la mesa con el puño tan fuerte que todos se le quedaron viendo, incluso Hinata se dio la vuelta sobresaltada— ¡¿Por qué Sasuke-teme tiene que ir con Sakura-chan?

—¡Dije que no quiero oír que se quejen! —Volvió a decir Anko testarudamente— ¡No tengo que darte explicaciones, Naruto, de las decisiones que tomo en MI clase! ¡Y si no paras de golpear la mesa, te mando a detención ahora mismo! Sasuke —Le espetó. Sasuke no se sobresaltó, pero se echó un poco hacia atrás y le frunció el ceño a la sensei—, necesitas alejarte de **malas influenciassss **—dijo Anko con exagerado énfasis clavando sus ojos en Naruto.

El rubio le dio una palmadita de pésame a Sasuke en el hombro.

—Te dije que no tenías que quedarte a dormir en casa de Lee, ni siquiera para entrenar —le dijo con toda convicción—. Pero tú nuuunca me escuchas.

Anko rodó los ojos

—Como iba diciendo, Sa-su-ke —pronunció alto y claro—, es por eso que estás con Sakura. Si te rodeas de personas inteligentes, tal vez se te pegue un poco, y Sakura tiene un muy buen récord. Además necesitas mano fuerte, casi tanto como Shikamaru —éste dejó escapar un bufido.

Sakura sintió que se las orejas se le ponían calientes. Quiso preguntar por qué no agrupaban a Sasuke con alguna de las otras chicas inteligentes pero recién se daba cuenta que no las conocía más allá del egocentrismo de Temari, así que no tenía argumentos para... para nada, en realidad. Desde que Sai se había ido con Ino, cuyo compañero que era Shikamaru ya se había ido también, era ella quien había quedado sentada junto a Kin, inicialmente al lado de Temari, que vista desde cerca, no parecía tan agresiva, sólo frívola. Sin embargo, ella tuvo que intercambiar de lugares con Sasuke, que afortunadamente, sólo estaba al frente.

—Yo también necesito mano fuerte… —Murmuró Naruto en tono de anhelo.

Una sonrisa de complicidad se dibujó en los labios de la sensei, aunque era imposible que tuviera complicidad con alguien de ese salón…

—Uzumaki y Hyūga —declaró con una voz misteriosa.

Por alguna razón el laboratorio se sumió en un completo silencio, a excepción de Naruto, que no se daba cuenta de las reacciones de los demás y pareció aún más molesto.

—¡Esta vez te toca ir a mi casa, eh, Neji! —Exigió, mirando al chico Hyūga.

Sakura miró en la dirección en la que miraba Naruto, pero nadie miraba a Neji; éste ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada a Naruto, parecía desconcertado. Todos tenían la vista fija hacia el fondo del salón, y entonces Sakura también vio: Hinata, que se volvía con una lentitud exasperante, llevaba una carpeta, que se pegó al pecho. En la otra mano se le resbalaba un matraz de Erlenmeyer viejo y mohoso. Cuando la muchacha se volteó por completo, Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar del pánico: Hinata estaba más blanca que el papel y no podría sostener por más tiempo el frasco de vidrio. Sus ojos perla recorrieron la clase entera mientras las manos le temblaban arrugando el folder; parecía estar en una especie de shock o al borde de un colapso nervioso; los ojos le brillaron inusualmente sin ver a la nada. Sakura fue la primera en levantarse, sintiendo que todo pasaba con una horrible lentitud…

—¡Anko-senei…! —Gritó, mientras Hyūga Hinata se desplomaba inconsciente en el suelo seguido del sonido del cristal haciéndose añicos.


	5. Preludio de varias cosas

_Noche del miércoles 14 de febrero. El Auditorio (Salón de teatro) de Konoha estaba parcialmente lleno, con una multitud de padres casi desconocidos y que no eran activos en el colegio; junto con algunos cuantos contemporáneos y pocos chiquillos. Era obvia la asistencia de tal público, puesto que la obra en escena presentaba temas difíciles: amor, corrupción, injusticias… representados por niños de once años. _

_Pero aún así, Ino _lo _buscaba con la mirada cada vez que sus intervenciones se lo permitían. En esta ocasión hacía el papel de una pobre chica violada, hija de una familia pudiente, y se hallaba en el interrogatorio de la jefatura de policía. Por supuesto, en ese momento hablaba su "abogado", e Ino, metida en su papel como siempre estaba, sólo podía entrever a través de sus dedos, mientras se fingía afligida._

_Pero no estaba. Y aunque Ino se retiraba un poco las manos de la cara, más de lo que el disimulo decente permitía, no avistaba ese peculiar peinado entre la multitud. Comenzó a sentirse decepcionada, devastada, algo dentro de ella se rompió. Bajó la mirada, gesto que no tenía nada que ver con su papel de chica violada. Recordaba con pesar que esa misma tarde había entregado personalmente sus bombones de chocolate, invitándolo a venir a verla en la obra que estelarizaba justo en ese momento._

_Pero Sasuke no había venido. Debió suponerlo, pensó, conociéndolo como lo conocía, pero aquella misma ilusión de que él estuviera ahí, que hacía que su corazón palpitara con fuerza, con nerviosismo por primera vez; estaba haciendo que se derrumbara por dentro. _

—_Dije que si sabe cómo son sus agresores, señorita. —La voz del juez (un chico flacuchento pero de voz grave que estaba en la otra clase) la sacó de su ensimismamiento. _

—_¿Eh? —Balbuceó Ino, confundida, levantando la mirada._

_Miró a su abogado en busca de ayuda, éste le gesticuló unas pocas palabras, moviendo los labios… Claro. _

_E Ino ya estaba de vuelta._

—_Yo… —gimoteó sollozando— n-no podría describirlos ahora, pero _si los reconozco los veo.

_El juez, el abogado y el público más joven fruncieron el ceño. Los mayores se miraron entre sí, y hasta algunos "¿eh?" de parte de la audiencia._

—_¿Disculpe? —Inquirió el juez, ahora más muchacho que juez._

_Ino levantó la mirada reconociendo aquel diálogo como una improvisación fuera del guión. Miró al juez, a su abogado y a la maestra Shizune, detrás del telón. Ino estaba segura, ahora era turno del juez de continuar su interrogatorio, ¿por qué la maestra le estaba susurrando algo?_

—_Dije que —en tono lastimero sin perder el hilo de la actuación— _si los reconozco los veo…

_El público rompió en suaves carcajadas silenciosas. Ino no comprendió; su abogado, el juez y ahora todos los actores que estaban cerca le susurraban __a ella __unas palabras incomprensibles, hasta que…_

—_¡"Si los VEO los RECONOZCO"! —La corrigió alguien del público que se estaba muriendo de la risa, y ya nadie disimuló en reírse._

—_¡Ahh! —Ino cayó en cuenta, y luego de reírse de su estúpido error entró en su papel de nuevo, hasta la cara de afligida estaba de vuelta:— Quise decir que… _si los reconozco los veo.

_Ino se llevó la mano a la boca. El público reanudó las carcajadas. ¿Qué rayos era eso de "_si los reconozco los veo"_?, pensó Ino cubriéndose el rostro para que el público no viera que LA ESTRELLA se estaba partiendo de la risa. Nadie reía tanto como el juez, que le daba golpes al podio con su martillo._

—_¡Bueno, éso! —Le dijo a todo el público, ya a la desesperada, pero nadie la tomó en serio porque ni siquiera ella misma podía parar de reírse — _Si los rec… _¡Agh! ¡Bueno, ya! ¡Déjenme seguir con mis líneas! Por fa… —Ino no pudo decir más nada sin una carcajada de por medio._

_Y no volvió a sentirse devastada en toda la noche. Por nada. Ni por nadie._

* * *

Capítulo 5: Preludio de varias cosas.

.

.

.

Empezó a parpadear obligada por un punzante dolor en la mejilla izquierda. Al abrir los ojos por completo, la luz blanca proveniente del techo la deslumbró tanto que cerró los ojos súbitamente, y se decidió quedarse así hasta que se le pasara el mareo. Sin embargo, al tener los ojos cerrados, el dolor de la mejilla le hizo ser consciente de todo el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo fuertemente adolorido desde la cabeza hasta el hombro, donde sentía una punzada martillándole aún más fuerte que en la mejilla. Estaba acostada en alguna especie de cama, y la almohada era casi tan plana como las sábanas. Tanteó torpemente con su mano, hasta que topó con los laterales. La cama era angosta y las sábanas suaves y ralas, lo que le hizo darse cuenta que no era una cama sino una camilla, y que lo más seguro es que estaba en la enfermería del colegio. Este pensamiento la alarmó y se incorporó con rapidez, pero cuando estuvo sentada se arrepintió haberlo hecho, porque el hombro, la mejilla y ahora parte del antebrazo punzaron más adoloridos que antes reclamando su descuido; los ojos se le nublaron con mayor rapidez y se obligó a cerrarlos de inmediato, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, que parecía querer estallarle de un momento a otro. Por si fuera poco, recién se daba cuenta de un repugnante sabor metálico en la boca, y sintió la urgencia de expulsarlo de su cuerpo en seguida. Así, pues, saltó fuera de la camilla, y cuando se dispuso a andar, el mareo y unos pasos la retrasaron, lo que le hizo más consciente de lo que tenía en la boca y sintió náuseas.

—Te incorporaste demasiado rápido, ¿no es cierto? —Dijo una voz, y al instante la imaginó en el umbral de alguna puerta o salita; era la persuasiva voz de una anciana astuta.

Abrió los ojos sin dejar de mirar el suelo (incapaz de mirarla a la cara) y se señaló la boca con un gesto desesperado y lánguido. No se creía capaz de escupir ahí mismo, por mucho que la repugnancia estuviera matándola en esos momentos.

—¿Quieres vomitar? —Le preguntó la anciana, en un tono que sugería que ya tenía eso previsto— Dos camillas más allá y al frente hay un baño. ¿Podrás caminar?

No contestó de inmediato. De hecho, apenas y la había escuchado, pero salió dando tumbos apoyándose de un muro… no, eran cortinas gruesas de color azul, se recordó, había estado allí unas pocas veces antes. Medio que vio la puerta apostada a la pared y de pronto ya se halló a unos centímetros de ésta; no la abrió enseguida porque el estómago se le revolvía como si tuviera bilis en la boca. Se dijo que probablemente así fuera, y con una mezcla de espanto y asco, giró la manija con apuro. Inmediatamente y a un costado logró dejarse caer al lavabo y escupió un hilillo de sangre. Abrió el grifo y se enjuagó la boca sin dejar de sentir arcadas, al tiempo que trataba de convencerse de que "Mejor afuera que adentro. Mejor afuera que adentro". Se mojó la cara y restregó los ojos con esfuerzo, pues los brazos se le habían aflojado acentuando esa sensación de debilidad. Al enjuagarse, alzó el rostro y atisbó un trozo del reflejo de su cabello azul oscuro, pero no tenía ánimos de mirarse al espejo (seguramente tendría un aspecto deplorable), así que salió del baño. El agua se le escurrió por la barbilla y se limpió la gota sin prestarle mucha atención; pero el enjuagarse la cara sólo la hizo sentirse más pesada en lugar de aclarar su vista. Aún sentía el sabor nauseabundo de la sangre, y el sólo recuerdo de haberla tenido en la boca volvió a revolverle el estómago. Supo dónde ir de regreso porque divisó a la anciana, que le tendió una mano arrugada y la ayudó a acostarse de nuevo en la camilla, con lo que el dolor cedió un poco.

—Sangre… —musitó mirando al techo— No soporto la sangre…

—No eres la primera ni serás la última —replicó la anciana con aspereza. Evidentemente no le importó su explicación, pero el hecho de haber expresado su patética razón del mareo la hizo sentirse medianamente mejor—. Ahora regreso; traeré una compresa fría para esa mejilla magullada. Tú cierra los ojos y descansa, no saldrás de aquí hasta que por lo menos seas capaz de enfocar algo.

Eso sonó a encierro, pensó, y le angustió la posibilidad de perder clases el primer día. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? La señora tenía razón: ni siquiera podía ver bien sin marearse. Así que cerró los ojos y enseguida sintió que su cuerpo se lo agradeció: el dolor del hombro iba mermando y, con menor intensidad, también las náuseas. La anciana regresó con un paso sorprendentemente rápido, y ella volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarla de reojo mientras la anciana se acercaba a su camilla con las dos manos ocupadas.

—Toma. —Le dijo la anciana, alargándole una mota de algodón.

La tomó lo más rápido que pudo y se la acercó a la nariz. El penetrante olor del alcohol hacía que las náuseas desaparecieran con mayor rapidez, pero aún cuando se sintió mejor no abrió los ojos, concentrándose en el olor. De pronto sintió que una manga le rozaba la cara, y al instante siguiente el repentino y frío de la compresa bajó la punzada de dolor de la mejilla, como una inflamación. Con la otra mano sujetó la compresa, pero se la subió hasta que ésta abarcó la cabeza, porque el mismo dolor se lo exigió.

—Te pondré una gasa en esa mejilla. Ese golpe se ve horrible.

Las palabras de la anciana despertaron su instinto de alarma. Abrió los ojos y miró a la enfermera (ya podía ver mejor). Pensándolo bien, el golpe no se sentía tan fuerte como para llevar por ahí una gasa en la cara… el primer día de escuela.

—N-no… Está bien. Con… con el hielo está bien.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego escuchó un murmullo de la anciana, como si se debatiera en si ponerle o no la gasa, o tal vez considerando lo que le había dicho.

—Bien. —Dijo finalmente— Pero ahora que estás consciente, me gustaría que contestaras las preguntas que Naruto no supo responderme.

El solo nombre del chico rubio le alteró el pulso cardiaco. Pensó que soltaría el interrogatorio de inmediato, pero la anciana se limitó a salir con paso lento. La compresa se le resbaló de la mano y se la subió con un gesto nervioso, tapándose el ojo y la mejilla izquierda; casi la mitad del rostro. Decidió cerrar el otro ojo, dado que en esa posición ni siquiera podía ocultarse la cara en caso de "una emergencia". Cuando la anciana regresó, unos pasos más apresurados la siguieron.

—A ver… ¡¿Y qué iba a saber yo? —Exclamó una voz exasperada, muy conocida, y el corazón se apresuró a latir más rápido. Movió la compresa hasta taparse el otro ojo; oyó a la enfermera regañar a Naruto con voz impasible, y luego… Luego ambos entraron al cubículo donde se hallaba.

Fue como si hubieran apagado una televisión, porque la conversación se apagó al instante, oyéndose sólo los pasos de los dos. Esperó impaciente el interrogatorio para irse cuanto antes, pero no hubo alteraciones en el ambiente después que Naruto y la anciana entraran. Imaginó que en ese momento la estarían viendo con fijeza, quizás hasta examinándola, y bajó la compresa hasta cubrirse casi por completo la nariz.

—Esos ojos… —dijo la anciana con su voz seca, astuta. De inmediato, ella se apartó la compresa del ojo derecho y miró al techo, aunque no pudo evitar mirar a la anciana de refilón— Tú debes ser pariente del chiquillo Neji —declaró sin ningún tipo de pretensión en su voz—. Pero no eres su hermana. Si no fuera por esos ojos, diría que ni siquiera te lo has cruzado en algún pasillo.

Con la compresa aún en la mano, asintió lentamente.

—Es mi primo —susurró con voz más ahogada de lo que creyó.

—¡¿Y cómo iba a saber yo eso? —Exclamó Naruto con un deje de exasperación. Daba la impresión que sentía la urgencia por explicarse— ¡Neji jamás dijo que tenía una prima! ¡¿Cómo pretendía que supiera su nombre?

—Sí, Naruto, te entiendo —Replicó la anciana mirando a la muchacha en la camilla con sus ojos entrecerrados— ¿Qué clase de primo es?

La chica deseó que no hablaran como si ella no estuviera ahí. La vista se le nubló, pero no tenía nada que ver con el mareo ni las náuseas.

—P-pero no es su culpa… —terció la chica, que casi pudo oír el deje de súplica en su propia voz— N-no…

Naruto y la anciana intercambiaron miradas.

—Entonces tú eres Hyūga ¿qué? —Prosiguió la anciana.

—Hinata… —musitó la chica— Hyūga Hinata.

Por encima del hombro de la enfermera, Naruto la vio escribir el nombre de la muchacha en una especie de formulario.

—¿Comiste antes de venir al colegio, Hinata? —Continuó la anciana.

Hinata se apenó que le preguntara esas cosas… en esa situación. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que por lo menos hubiera estado sola.

—Sí —respondió escuetamente.

La anciana dudó un momento, enarcando una ceja sin quitar sus ojos de la muchacha.

—¿Segura? Aquí han venido muchas chicas como tú, que se desmayan por no comer, o vomitan lo que han comido… ¿No te suena familiar, Hinata?

Ella deseó explicar con todas sus fuerzas que no era de esas chicas. De hecho —y precisamente en ese momento—, le daba igual su apariencia física.

—Cuando la traía no pesaba nada —comentó Naruto despreocupadamente.

Al oírlo, tan sólo hablar, Hinata sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, y sin percatarse, un tenue rubor se extendió por debajo de la compresa.

—Sí comí —Insistió ella. Su voz sonó más firme, y tal vez fue eso lo que hizo que la enfermera descartara la posibilidad de principios de anorexia o bulimia.

—¿Eres diabética? —Continuó la anciana luego de anotar.

—No —Respondió Hinata de inmediato, escandalizada. La posibilidad le asustó tanto que su respuesta fue casi un grito.

Hubo un silencio tan prolongado, que Hinata creía que Naruto se había ido —o al menos intentaba convencerse de ello. Pero se rehusó a mirarlo, y mantuvo su vista fija en la mota de algodón, que ya perdía el olor del alcohol.

—Supongo que recordarás lo que hacías antes de desmayarte, ¿no? —Continuó la anciana— Naruto ni siquiera fue capaz de responderme eso.

—¡Es que ni cuenta me di! —Se defendió Naruto— Sakura gritó, entonces todos estaban alrededor de ella. Y de la nada me dijeron **¡a mí! **que la trajera a la enfermería.

—No es de extrañar. ¿Entonces? —Insistió la anciana ignorando a Naruto.

Hinata tardó un momento en darse cuenta que se refería a ella.

—Eh… Estaba buscando algo en el armario del salón de química —comentó vagamente, y entonces empezaba a recordar—. Una carpeta que me pidió Anko-sensei, mientras ella… —Se interrumpió de golpe. Mientras Anko decía los grupos del trimestre, pensó, pero no quiso decirlo en voz alta— Entonces… encontré la carpeta y… eh… supongo que me desmayé.

Hinata definitivamente decidió omitir que había escuchado el nombre de Naruto junto al suyo y que… pasó lo que pasó. Naruto reprimió las ganas de reírse. ¿Así a lo más tonto?

—¿Así, sin más? —Preguntó la anciana con puro escepticismo en la voz, pero _eso_ era lo que a Hinata menos le importaba que no creyera.

—Supongo que… debí sentirme mareada —inventó a toda prisa, que a pesar de eso, sonó medianamente convincente—. No recuerdo —añadió.

—Te desmayaste por un mareo —repitió la anciana haciendo anotaciones. Su tono no era dubitativo, simplemente lo dijo como si hablara del clima—. Sin ser diabética, con un desayuno en el estómago.

Hinata vio por el rabillo del ojo que la anciana entornaba sus ojos hacia ella, como si intentara leerle la mente. Entonces no lo pudo evitar y le echó un vistazo a Naruto e inmediatamente desvió la mirada. A la enfermera no se le pasó por alto ese detalle.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo fue tu último período?

Hinata sintió que el corazón se le desbocó latiendo a toda prisa. ¿Cómo es que la conversación había tomado ese giro? Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sólo salieron balbuceos desesperados que se iban ahogando. Miraba con desesperación a la enfermera y luego, por un impulso, de nuevo a Naruto. El chico tenía expresión de haberse perdido alguna parte de la conversación y también la miraba alternativamente a ella y a la enfermera, como si esperara que alguna de las dos le explicara.

—Yo no entiendo de qué hablan —declaró Naruto, cruzándose de brazos.

Hinata enrojeció tanto que pudo sentir sus mejillas calientes a pesar de la compresa.

—No estoy embarazada —musitó muerta de vergüenza antes que a Naruto se le ocurriera preguntar algo más vergonzoso.

Para su sorpresa, la anciana lanzó una carcajada estridente que al final sonó como una tos. Hinata se cubrió con la compresa la cara, todo lo que ésta pudiera abarcar, deseando hundirse en la camilla.

—Bueno, niña, tenía que asegurarme —dijo la anciana, regodeándose con la expresión de Hinata.

—¿Embarazada? —Terció Naruto otra vez— No sé qué tiene que ver, pero no. Ella no es de esas chicas que salen con alguien. Es… ya sabe… —hizo una mueca como si estuviera leyendo un libro imaginario—. Aunque no tengo idea de quién es, se nota sólo con mirarla.

—Eso es muy grosero, Naruto —le espetó la anciana en una voz muy baja y seria—. Esta muchacha es muy guapa.

—N-no importa… —Intervino Hinata, sintiéndose muy incómoda y recogiendo un poco la pierna— Él tiene razón.

—¿Lo ves, Tía Chiyo? —Dijo Naruto, defendiéndose como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

—Ya te he dicho que no soy tu tía —Dijo la anciana Chiyo con un repentino tono de regañina. —Chiyo-baachan —Se corrigió Naruto con una sonrisa.

Chiyo lo fulminó con la mirada antes de acercarse a la camilla de Hinata. Arrancó dos papeles por la línea punteada y se los dio a la muchacha

—Esta —le dijo entregándole el más alargado y pequeño— es tu excusa por el tiempo que pases en la enfermería—, y esta —le entregó una nota casi del tamaño de una página— para que se la des a tu padre.

La anciana Chiyo le quitó el algodón, que yacía a un lado de su mano, en la camilla, luego que Hinata tomara las notas y se las guardara en el bolsillo de la chamarra. Al mirar para abajo, se percató que tenía los pies desnudos.

—Teníamos que quitarte todo lo que apretara —explicó Chiyo, fijándose hacia dónde había posado la mirada— Aunque en tu caso no había mucho por hacer —añadió mirando el amplio abrigo que Hinata llevaba—. Tus zapatos están aquí —señaló al pie de la camilla.

A Hinata le inquietó un poco el "teníamos", pero no dijo nada. Chiyo siguió llenando unos formularios mirando el reloj, y Hinata supuso que serían para la enfermería.

—Cuando Naruto te trajo aquí en brazos parecía loco de preocupación, y yo le pregunté que de dónde te había sacado —comentó de pronto la anciana Chiyo, como una abuelita contando una conmovedora anécdota a sus nietos.

—¿En… en brazos? —musitó Hinata, y el rubor volvió a aparecer, coloreándole las mejillas visiblemente. Sus intentos por cubrirse el rostro fueron tan desesperados que resultaron obvios y Chiyo interrumpió su relato para mirarla con ojos entornados.

—¡Como si hubiera podido sacarla del bolsillo! —ironizó Naruto, que no había escuchado a Hinata; pero entonces le echó un vistazo a la chica, y pasó por alto sus esfuerzos por taparse el rostro, y en lugar de eso se dio cuenta que las mejillas se le había enrojecido y miraba al techo—. ¡Ah…! Chiyo-baa, Chiyo-baa… ¡mira, se le ha puesto la cara roja! ¡Tiene fiebre! ¡Por eso se desmayó! —y entonces tanto él como la anciana Chiyo se acercaron a la camilla.

Chiyo le quitó a Hinata la compresa de la cara (tuvo que forcejear un poco); la chica tenía un rubor en las mejillas como el de las personas ebrias, contrastando con su piel nívea, y miraba a través de ellos dos, concentrándose en el techo, aunque Naruto lo tomó como una mirada extraviada y un posible delirio, dando más convicción a su teoría. Hinata trató de llevarse las manos al rostro pero Naruto se las sostuvo fuertemente en un acto distraído.

—Dudo que se haya desmayado por fiebre —contestó la anciana Chiyo con una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios arrugados, mirando a Naruto de reojo. Hinata también lo vio, no podía evitarlo, mientras pensaba en la insinuación de la enfermera se sonrojaba aún más hasta tal punto que sintió las orejas calientes. ¿Por qué tenía que darse cuenta?

—Bueno, ahora no puede tener fiebre, ¿verdad, Chiyo-baa? —continuó Naruto mirando a la muchacha con ojo médico, ignorando lo que pasaba silenciosamente entre las mujeres— Acaba de tener ese montón de hielo en la cara —dijo más tranquilo, observando que el costado izquierdo de la muchacha estaba mojado con algunas gotitas de agua— ¿Entonces por qué está roja, como cuando Ero-sennin se emborracha? —Preguntó en voz alta.

Hinata, que ya se sentía desesperada, le echó una mirada a la enfermera en busca de una ayuda desesperada, pero ésta se estaba ocupando de fulminar a Naruto con la mirada.

—Es porque está recuperando el color natural de su piel —le contestó la anciana Chiyo a Naruto, que profirió un resoplido de admiración.

—¿Entonces quiere decir que su piel es así, rosadita?—Preguntó con curiosidad, y la sangre otra vez se agolpó en las mejillas de Hinata, que trataba de concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas en el cielo raso de la enfermería— ¡Porque no se pone blanca!

La anciana Chiyo se rió. Hinata deseó levantarse de la camilla y estar por lo menos un poco más digna, pero Naruto estaba inclinado hacia ella.

—Parece una muñequita —dijo el muchacho, soltando una graciosa risa.

—Eso es decir bastante considerando que antes la menospreciabas —Comentó la anciana Chiyo hablando con cautela, clavando sus ojos negros en el chico. Luego, con la misma suavidad, añadió:— Naruto, no hables como si no estuviera aquí. Su nombre es Hinata. —Lo reprendió frunciendo un poco el ceño.

A Hinata le hubiera encantado que ella hubiera dicho algo así como "Naruto, estás invadiendo su espacio personal" o "Naruto, déjala respirar", y así el muchacho tal vez se hubiera alejado. Pero él se limitó a clavar sus ojos azules en los de ella. Por encima de los puntiagudos cabellos rubios, concentrándose con ferocidad en lo alto del techo, Hinata intentó consolarse con que al menos Naruto no tenía su nariz pegada a la de ella. Y eso era **bastante** para ella, que estaba al tanto de su hiperactiva personalidad sin importarle mucho los demás.

—Ah, sí, Chiyo-baa —comentó el chico atropelladamente, como si en lugar de un muchacho, fuera un niño pequeño al que han regañado—. Lo siento —dijo en dirección a Hinata—. Pareces una muñequita —y luego volvió a reír, pinchándole las mejillas a Hinata con un dedo.

—¡Naruto, deja de hacer eso! —Lo reprendió Chiyo, esta vez mucho más seria— Recuerda que hace un rato se desmayó en clase, y por si fuera poco, se las arregló para caer sobre vidrio, se raspó la mejilla y…

—Está bien, ya entendí —contestó Naruto mirando a Hinata, que no parecía especialmente feliz, y se sintió un poco apenado, retirándose un paso atrás.

—Bueno, pueden marcharse cuando quieras. —Le habló la anciana Chiyo a Hinata— Tengo cosas que hacer; los dejo a solas.

—¿A solas para qué? —Soltó Hinata de inmediato, y para sorpresa de todos, se incorporó sobre los codos. Naruto le frunció el ceño ante tanta rapidez. La anciana Chiyo los miró a ambos con una mirada centelleante y salió del cubículo.

—Sería bueno si te fingieras moribunda —le sugirió Naruto con renovadas energías, cuando se encontraron solos—. Así por lo menos nos saltamos la clase de esa loca Anko.

Hinata lo miró con una mueca de angustia.

—Eso no es correcto.

Naruto volvió a mirarla ceñudo y fijamente, escrutándola, y Hinata se alegró de poder desviar la mirada esta vez. Al cabo de unos segundos la mirada de Naruto pesó más; ella deseó que no la viera con tanta intensidad. Naruto siempre resultaba tan directo que era perturbador, muy diferente a como ella era. Si tenía que verlo, prefería la distancia como en un partido de basquetbol, y si ahora él tenía que verla a ella, aunque fuera para descargar su inconformidad, preferiría que también fuera a distancia sin que se diera cuenta, y así, no saberlo nunca.

—Yo te recuerdo —dijo de pronto—: tú eres la que dijiste en la clase de Tsunade que yo no sabía contar hasta cinco.

Hinata, muy apenada y avergonzada, abrió la boca para contestar, pero las palabras salieron atropelladamente:

—Yo no… Yo… Estaba un poco molesta… pero…

—Cuando te traje —continuó Naruto como si ella no hubiera hablado, observándola tan fijamente como si estuviera estudiándola— , la tía dijo que probablemente se te había bajado el azúcar o algo así. Puedo comprender que precisamente _tú_ me tengas algo de odio, y tú tampoco me agradas mucho, pero…

Naruto dejó la frase en el aire, pareciendo incómodo por lo que decía, miró a Hinata una vez más (ella desvió el rostro) y salió sin decir nada más. Hinata sintió como si algo se le hubiera trabado en la garganta. Lo que menos quería era que él se enojara con ella, precisamente _él _y aunque Hinata nunca llegaría a ser tan cercana, prefería que él no supiera nada de ella, ni bueno y mucho menos malo, y así poder estar en paz con él. Pero ahora no era posible. Lo había hecho enojar. Sintió un dolor en el pecho…

Naruto regresó casi enseguida, con las manos detrás de la espalda, y por su expresión parecía algo contenido.

—Yo… —Balbuceó con dificultad mientras se acercaba a la camilla, y Hinata se extrañó que estuviera nervioso y entonces ella también se puso nerviosa— Toma.

Hinata al principio pareció desconcertada aunque se tranquilizó porque Naruto también lo había hecho, y luego sonrió muy complacida (y olvidándose de su vergüenza) al tomar en sus manos la copa que le extendía Naruto. Éste también sonrió ampliamente al verla sonreír, y ya no estuvo "nervioso", o más bien expectante. Naruto casi se ríe de alivio, y se dijo que Hinata tenía una bonita sonrisa, que aunque era un poco tímida, resultaba… _linda_. Las chicas eran tan tiernas…

—Helado de chocolate. —Explicó Naruto hinchándose de orgullo— Con sirope de chocolate, galletas de chocolate trituradas, con besitos de chocolate y trozos de chocolate en barra.

Hinata no podía dejar de sonreír mientras se le hacía agua la boca. No quiso saber de dónde Naruto lo había sacado, sólo tomó la cucharilla plástica y la hundió en el aperitivo. De pronto unos pasos en seco la hicieron levantar la vista. La anciana Chiyo miraba con desaprobación a Naruto, y luego al postre.

—Como el mini refrigerador apeste a chocolate, aunque sólo lo hayas guardado allí, me vas a conocer, Naruto —Le advirtió mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Luego le dirigió una mirada a Hinata, frunciéndole el ceño al postre y a su excesivo aderezo—. No comas más de una cucharada de eso. —Y luego se marchó.

—Temía que no te gustara el chocolate —le confesó Naruto a Hinata, aunque ella tenía la mirada gacha.

Naruto no estaba seguro que le hubiera gustado, después de todo. Se agachó un poco para verle la cara; Hinata degustaba lentamente una cucharada, sin dejar de sonreír para sí misma, mientras masticaba con parsimonia los trocitos de barra de chocolate. Naruto no pudo evitarlo, él también sonrió.

* * *

Era desesperante, y francamente, ridículo. Las conversaciones a su alrededor le atronaban los oídos; podía oírlas todas y cada una de ellas con claridad. Por un lado, Temari reclamando a Shikamaru su "falta de ganas"; Kiba, haciendo preguntas comprometedoras sobre parejas a todo el que estaba cerca (aunque no de una forma muy sana); Neji, repitiéndole una y otra vez a Lee que dejara de hablar de baloncesto y en su lugar se pusiera a trabajar; Kankurō hablando de baloncesto con Gaara; dos chicas hablando de los sexys deportistas; otra pareja más discutiendo. Escuchaba todo eso y no lograba captar una sola oración de lo que leía. Era increíble. ¿Por qué? Porque **siempre **que ponía el iPod a volumen alto, podía estudiar matemáticas al mismo tiempo; pero en cambio, unas banales conversaciones la distraían. Era verdad que no podía referirse a ellas como simples conversaciones, porque la realidad estaba bien lejos de eso: la mayoría eran airadas discusiones que sólo controlaban un poco para no molestar a Anko —aunque a ella en realidad parecía darle gusto cada vez que los miraba. Sakura apartó su atención visual del libro y recorrió el salón con la vista. No sólo era que se gritaran: se herían con las palabras. Temari estaba siendo muy mordaz con Shikamaru (aunque Sakura no se escuchaba bien lo que decía), y éste también fruncía el ceño y decía cosas que hacían que la chica le mirara con furia y las mejillas enrojecidas de la rabia, y casi ¿dolor?. Shikamaru hablaba demasiado bajo, y Sakura ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que estaría diciendo. El sólo verlos discutir, la reacción de Temari y la crueldad palpable le golpeaban en el pecho, como si tuviera ganas de llorar. Ver a todo el mundo discutir la estresaba y la hacía sentir muy mal, como si fuera el mismo Sasuke el que le estuviera gritando. Sakura jamás había socializado mucho con nadie, y no podía imaginar el dolor de unas cuantas verdades gritadas y dichas con ira, como hacían sus compañeros ahora mismo. Volvió la vista hacia el libro, sintiéndose repentinamente abrumada. Y así de rápido, fue sintiéndose más pequeña, como si de repente su cuerpo se estuviera encogiendo, cosa que no tenía nada que ver con las peleas verbales de sus compañeros. No… ¡en serio ya no cabía en el asiento!

—¡Sasuke! —Exclamó Sakura indignada— ¡Me estás aplastando! ¿No puedes sentarte con las piernas más cerradas?

—Sakura —empezó el muchacho, soltando su bolígrafo y mirándola con cierto aire burlón—, los hombres _no _se sientan con las piernas cerradas. No es algo que debiera decirse en voz alta —replicó él en un bajo susurro, torciendo la sonrisa.

Sakura bajó la mirada hacia sus piernas con una mezcla de indignación y exasperación: está bien, los hombres se sientan con las piernas abiertas porque tienen los huevos demasiado grandes, se dijo, pero Sasuke estaba extendido casi en su totalidad, echándose en la silla y con las rodillas desparramadas casi todo lo que le permitía el borde de la mesa —y la pierna de Sakura. Tuvo ganas de decirle lo egoísta que era (los dos estaban mirándose las piernas) al dejarle tan poco espacio, pero esa cínica sonrisa… Casi agarra el mortero de nuevo. Estaba intentando calmarse, cuando la presión contra su pierna se suavizó. Se sorprendió un poco, y ya tenía la mirada fija en Sasuke, pero la volvió hacia el libro. Si le hubiera agradecido, en otra ocasión quizás él no volvería a… dejarla en paz después de tratarla de su hazmerreír personal, si es que así podía llamársele a lo que sea que hacía Sasuke. Ya había hecho lo mismo con Naruto: molestar, y luego (casi) dejarlo tranquilo, ¿por qué no iba a burlarse así de ella, e incluso peor? No había sido tan malo después de todo… y puede que Sasuke le estuviera tomando el pelo, pero Sakura suspiró al preguntarse si tendría que soportar el cinismo blanco de Sasuke a cambio de un rato de paz cuando estuviera con él.

Anko estaba sentada tras su escritorio, revisando unas carpetas que acababa de sacar del escritorio, al parecer preparando su próxima clase. Reía de vez en cuando, cada que alzaba los ojos y veía las estúpidas discusiones de Kiba con Lee, y a Neji frunciéndoles el ceño. Pero en realidad la cosa era mucho más seria, más allá de esas nimiedades. De hecho, el que Anko hubiera agrupado a personas con las actitudes tan disparejas e insoportables entre sí, hacía que cualquiera se preguntara si los conocía al menos un poco, para no provocar una explosión y no precisamente de químicos. Esos grupos parecían más destinados al fracaso que a una ayuda, aunque Sakura hubiera estado de acuerdo con los grupos al principio. De hecho, pocos hacían más que quejarse en el hervidero de conversaciones.

Por eso sólo Anko escuchó la puerta abrirse. Era Naruto, que entraba muy feliz al salón, con el pecho inflado como de orgullo, y con un andar dramático.

—¡Anda! —Exclamó Anko cerrando un fólder de inmediato, como si tratara de esconder su contenido, mirando a Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos— ¿Y Hinata? ¿Está bien?

Todos, sin embargo, acallaron las discusiones y miraron fijamente a Naruto, que tenía cara como si de repente se diera cuenta que se le ha olvidado ponerse ropa interior esa mañana.

—¿Qué hiciste con Hinata? —Preguntó Temari, y su voz ya no sonaba tan segura como antes de la clase, sino más bien con una mezcla de hastío y molestia.

—¡No la habrás dejado tirada! —Exclamó Anko indignada, poniéndose en pie y cruzándose de brazos, enfrentando a Naruto. Comenzaron las carcajadas burlonas de los varones — especialmente de los _Wildcats_, aunque ciertamente esta vez no fueron todos.

—Ni se crea, sensei —intervino Sasuke con ese gesto de superioridad, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—, que Naruto no deja tirada la cabeza porque la tiene pegada a los hombros.

Sakura había escuchado eso muchas veces, pero jamás se había sentido tan alarmada como cuando hablamos de "Naruto" y "perder la cabeza" en una misma oración. Especialmente porque esta vez hablaban de perder a _una persona_, y no la decirle a Sasuke que ya era suficiente de insultos y bromas, pero nunca había estado más segura que alguien hablara en serio cuando decía esa frase.

—¡Naruto! —Dijo Anko con un deje de desesperación.

—¡Yo no le hice nada! —Se defendió Naruto levantando las manos— ¡Lo juro! Ella venía detrás de mí y…

—No sería nada raro que se haya caído de las escaleras y no te dieras cuenta, lo sabes —intervino Kankurō en tono perezoso, reprimiendo un bostezo.

—¿Venía detrás de ti? —Exclamó Anko, pegándose en la frente con la mano, pero antes que dijera nada más, la puerta chirrió contra sus goznes con suavidad, y por ella apareció Hinata, que se veía un tanto contrariada porque todos los miraban en silencio.

La muchacha entró con lentitud, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Al instante todos le quitaron importancia al asunto, ya que había perdido lo "interesante" (que la muchacha estuviera desmayada, inconsciente o herida, al borde de la muerte, etc), y volvieron a sus trabajos; Sasuke tomó el bolígrafo de nuevo y se puso a hacer anotaciones. Esa interrupción supuso un alivio temporal, ya que posteriormente la clase estuvo un poco tranquila porque la mayoría no recordaba sobre qué discutían antes que Naruto y Hinata entraran. También porque todos querían saber el estado de salud de la muchacha, y Sakura, como muchas otras personas, estiró el cuello para ver con atención a la chica, buscando algún síntoma de malestar: palidez, cara enrojecida, una mirada perdida; pero Hinata tenía buen aspecto. Anko le ordenó a Naruto que se sentara, lo cual éste hizo con gusto, pero en vez de dirigirse a su asiento se desvió en dirección a Sakura y Sasuke, arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de la mesa. La pelirrosa medio que esperó ver a Sasuke levantar la mirada para insultarlo o decir algo mordaz, pero lo único que hizo el muchacho fue pasar la página del libro de texto.

—¡Sakura! —Dijo Naruto con mucho entusiasmo, provocando que Sakura frunciera el ceño ante tanto entusiasmo— Lamento que hallas quedado con este teme, pero puedes hablar conmigo siempre que puedas, ya sabes. Incluso podemos comer juntos…

Sakura percibió el rubor en las mejillas de Naruto, pero sin poder evitarlo miró a Sasuke de soslayo. Una pequeña parte de sí esperaba que el chico le lanzara una mirada incrédula a Naruto, como si quisiera decir "Vamos, no seas estúpido, ella es demasiado para ti" o "¿Por qué alguien quería comer con un idiota como tú?"; o que por lo menos frunciera el entrecejo. Y Sasuke sí levantó la mirada, pero no los miraba a ellos. Sus escrutadores ojos estaban más allá, justo por el espacio que los rostros de Sakura y Naruto dejaban. Sakura voltó a ver. Era Hinata, que trataba de ir a su asiento, pero Kiba estaba justo en frente de ella, muy cerca, sujetándole los hombros con suavidad. La forma que él la miraba sugería un cierto aprecio (parecía divertido), algo más que "sólo compañeros".

—¿Estás bien, Hinata? —Preguntaba el muchacho. La muchacha asentía una y otra vez— ¿Segura? —Kiba debió hacer alguna cara graciosa o algo que hizo sonreír a la chica.

—Sí, Kiba —le respondió Hinata, que comenzaba a sonrojarse, y Sakura fue apenas consciente de otros que, al igual que ellos, también miraban a Hinata.

Kiba bajó las manos de los hombros de la chica, y cuando ella trató de pasar (estaban en medio de dos hileras de sillas) Kiba le interrumpió el paso. Hinata se hizo a un lado y Kiba la obstaculizó de nuevo, a propósito. Los dos encontraron su mirada y lanzaron una leve risa, mientras que Kiba se hacía a un lado y la dejaba pasar.

—¡No! —Exclamó Sakura muy quedamente, tapándose la boca abierta con las manos. Naruto tampoco parpadeaba y Sasuke seguía tanto a Hinata como a Kiba con la mirada— ¿Esos dos son novios? ¿Hinata? ¿Y Kiba? —Sakura estaba estupefacta.

Pero entonces, tanto Sasuke como Naruto la miraron escandalizados, peor aún que si les hubieran insinuado que eran gays. Sakura había estado lo suficiente con esos compañeros como para saber que era verdad que las actitudes de Kiba y Hinata no combinaban… pero ella también era mujer y sabía que a una le gusta lo que menos se imagina; tal vez por eso Hinata se había desmayado, porque no le había tocado con Kiba… Y sin embargo, Sasuke y Naruto la miraban _a ella_, a Sakura,como si esa posibilidad no fuera ni remotamente cierta. Tenían esa expresión en su cara (cada uno a su manera) que insinuaban que Sakura se había vuelto completamente loca.

—No creo —habló Sasuke—. Kiba ya nos lo habría dicho. **Jamás** ha tenido una novia formal, y siempre presume con quién va a salir el viernes.

—Bueno, con mayor razón —argumentó Sakura, negándose a sentirse imbécil—. A lo mejor no se los ha dicho porque teme que se burlen de él. Kiba es un _Wildcat, _¿no? —Sasuke arqueó una ceja y Sakura lo tomó como un rápido sí— Los he estado observando, y ustedes son muy crueles entre sí, yo creo que por eso no les ha dicho nada.

Sakura los miró a ambos, esperando que alguno (Sasuke tal vez) adoptara una expresión pensativa. Y bueno, los dos sí la miraban…

—Espera, espera —dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, alzando una mano como si esperara detener a Sakura; luego miró a Naruto de soslayo—. Espera: déjame reírme de esto.

Y para sorpresa de Sakura, Naruto estalló en carcajadas, seguido, sí, de _Sasuke_, aunque éste hacía una casi perfecta imitación de reírse a carcajadas: contraía el rostro y emitía una carcajada casi hilarante; los dos se "reían" tanto, que hasta le daban puñetazos a la mesa como si la risa fuera demasiado para sus cuerpos, especialmente Sasuke… Sakura tuvo que reírse de él disimuladamente, olvidándose por completo que se estaban burlando de ella. Sasuke y Naruto chocaron palmas cuando éste último paró de reír (de verdad). Sakura bufó sonoramente y se encerró tras el libro de texto, cortando de su vista a los muchachos. Oyó a Sasuke decir: "Cuando los observes más te darás cuenta por qué ese par jamás saldrá", pero ella siguió en su plan de enfurruñarse, y no se asomó tras el libro.

En otras circunstancias, a Naruto le habría importado lo que Sakura pensara de él, pero aprovechó que ella no estaba viendo, y puso un papel arrugado encima de los libros de Sasuke, alisando el trozo de hoja con ambas manos.

—En realidad venía a hablarte de esto —comenzó él, hablando con toda la suavidad que la emoción le permitía, expectante a la reacción del moreno. Sasuke frunció el ceño y tomó el papel en las manos. A un lado, había una caricatura de él mismo lanzando al aro, ocupando casi todo el largo del pedazo página, y el fondo, blanco y negro, era una fotografía de todo el equipo en pleno partido. A primera vista, todo estaba redactado con apuro, pero el mensaje se entendía en sí.

_A la hora del primer descanso (¡si hoy!) ¡no te pierdas las presentaciones del grupo __de animadoras __y de la banda de música de Konoha, para dar la bienvenida a clases y apoyar a los Linces para la final de esta temporada, con los Akatsuki de West High;_

_Será en la cafetería y completamente GRATIS! ¡NO FALTES!_

—Va a estar súper genial, de veras —Dijo Naruto con entusiasmo contenido— Al grupo del periódico de la escuela les dieron estas dos horas para hacer el anuncio; fue casi imposible porque no tenían ni siquiera ellos tenían idea de esto, pero ya tienen copias por todo el piso de los pasillos. Fue por eso que llegué primero que… eh… ¿cómo era?... eh…, bueno, que Hyūga.

—¿Por qué demonios perderían el tiempo con estos anuncios si de todas formas nadie va a poder ignorar el escándalo que se va a armar? —Inquirió Sasuke con ganas que un rayo le partiera la cabeza ante tanta estupidez andante. Y ¿qué era eso de "completamente gratis"? Como si pudieran cobrar por entrar en una instalación del colegio...

—No sé —respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros con brusquedad—. Tú eres el único que se pregunta esas tonterías, Sasuke. ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra escaparte! Tú eres el capitán, tienes que estar ahí en primera fila.

—Sí, y olvidas que tenemos castigo con Tsunade en el recreo —respondió Sasuke con esa mirada suya prepotente, casi disfrutando de la reacción de pena de Naruto… si no fuera porque a él también le fastidiaba Tsunade y prefería ver a la banda de música— Sabes que Tsunade puede arruinarnos la vida—añadió antes que Naruto hiciera una reacción dramática y ruidosa—. ¿O es que se te olvidó que casi hace que te saquen a ti y a Lee del equipo hace dos años, por estar a punto de fracasar en Medicina Ninja? Y ahora con mayor razón que es en "su campo"…

—Claro que no se me olvida—respondió Naruto apretando los dientes.

—Alégrate. —Repuso Sasuke, casi olvidando hablar en voz baja— Sakura también está castigada, podrás ligártela y todo eso.

Pero antes que Naruto siquiera acabara de sonreír, se oyó un golpe sordo casi en su oreja: Sakura había dejado caer el libro y estaba que le echaban chispas por los ojos.

—¿Qué hablas de mí, Sasuke? ¡No digas que no; te escuché decir "Sakura"!

—Estaba diciéndole a Naruto que puede tirarse encima de ti cuando quiera, que a mí no me molesta.

Sakura se mostró tan indignada y avergonzada (aunque Naruto gritara: "¡Oye, respeta a Sakura-chan!), que Sasuke torció el gesto en esa exasperante sonrisa suya.

—¡A ver, a ver! —Interrumpió Anko, estirando el cuello para verlos mejor— ¡Naruto, te dije que te fueras a sentar! A ver si no logras reventar la clase mientras explico a Hinata lo que tienen que hacer.

Naruto obedeció de muy mala gana, pero justo sucedió lo que Anko había dicho: el chico se metía con todos sus compañeros y se las arreglaba para provocarlos, especialmente con los _Wildcats, _mientras que la profesora estaba explicándole a Hinata. Incluso Sasuke se giró varias veces para insultarlo (al estilo Sasuke, por supuesto: orgullo por delante); y fue cuando Sakura se dio cuenta que realmente era Naruto quien sacaba de sus casillas a Sasuke, nada ni nadie más; antes que él viniera, Sasuke estaba bastante tranquilo.

El salón estaba peor que cuando Naruto andaba por la enfermería; era un solo revuelo de discusiones; aunque también cabía mencionar que el ambiente estaba menos tenso, más… despreocupado. Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el timbre tocó. Sakura ya presentía algo así cuando vio que Sasuke guardaba todo antes de tiempo; es más, TODOS los Linces ya estaban guardando antes que tocara. Sakura fue de las últimas en salir. Afuera, las conversaciones eran tan sueltas como lo eran adentro; no había ninguna diferencia, pero la pelirrosa no tuvo tiempo de adentrarse más, porque Anko la llamó cuando Ino (la última que quedaba) iba pasando a su lado, pegándole otra vez con esa cabellera perfumada suya.

—¿Sí, Anko-sensei? —Habló Sakura lo más educadamente que podía, con una casi reverencia incluida.

—Sakura, tenía que decírtelo yo porque era la última clase antes del receso.

A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón; tomó asiento frente a Anko, esperando lo peor.

—¿Ya has visto los clubes que tiene Konoha? —La profesora hizo una pausa, en la cual Sakura sólo abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada— Bueno, los hayas visto o no sabes que tienes que unirte por lo menos a uno; sirven para los créditos y dan buena referencia de ti. Saito me ha dicho que eres intelectual… ¿No te interesa el Club Académico? Nos falta alguien para competir.

—Anko-sensei —interrumpió Sakura, agarrando la manigueta de su bolso con nerviosismo—, usted… ¿usted de verdad leyó mi expediente, y por eso me puso con Sasuke?

—No todo —confesó Anko mirándola de hito en hito, como si se preguntara cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones—. Sabes que nadie te va a obligar a pertenecer al Club Académico, pero estar castigada el primer día… Incluso Tsunade está dispuesta a que esa pequeña mancha se pase por alto si te unes con Hinata y las demás; andamos escasos de personal y los demás profesores se han solidarizado con nosotros, el Club Académico, incluso si su materia no es científica.

Sakura trató de aplastar con todas sus fuerzas la antipatía que Anko le estaba provocando de pronto, y también la presión que le imponía. Ni siquiera la había dejado expresar su opinión sobre el Club Académico; se había empeñado en que entrara sin tomarla en cuenta; pero no, lo que a Sakura más le importaba en ese momento era que estaba castigada y lo había vuelto a olvidar.

—Anko-sensei, yo… sí he estado viendo los clubes, pero…

—Tiene que ser antes del viernes. ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías? —Añadió con un aire burlón al ver la cara de piedra que había puesto la chica.

—Eh… bien, lo tendré en cuenta. —Sakura hizo una pausa y vaciló:— ¿Hay algo más de lo que quiera hablarme?

—No, Sakura —y para sorpresa de ella, se volvió a mostrar sonriente, como cuando había entrado al salón. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Sakura, y mientras disimulaba, se ponía en pie.

—Y, Sakura… —Llamó Anko, justo antes que ella cruzara la puerta, haciendo que la chica se volviera— Pon a Sasuke en su lugar.

Sakura se estremeció levemente, mientras cerró la puerta tras ella. Al salir, vio el montón de papeles en el suelo; recogió uno y al leerlo suspiró con pesar. Tendría que ir al castigo con Tsunade, pero tal vez esté a tiempo para ver ese espectáculo. Y además, no podría ser tan malo, si Sasuke y Naruto iban a estar ahí. Tal vez no pudieran hablar entre ellos, pero esos dos siempre se las arreglaban para hacer el tipo de idioteces que Sasuke nunca haría, pero que siempre terminaba haciendo gracias a Naruto.

Pero a Sakura se le olvidó que Ino también estaba castigada.

* * *

Y precisamente era Ino la que se había quedado escuchando su conversación con Anko. Tuvo la más brillante idea, que sonrió muy feliz, casi complacida. Por lo general, Shikamaru era el de los comentarios ingeniosos (cortos, pero ingeniosos) que resultaban siendo buenas ideas la mayoría de las veces. En cambio, ella, Ino, nunca tenía buenas ideas —y sólo lo reconocía para sí misma, cuando no estaba teniendo otra de esas ideas suyas—, pero tenía el presentimiento que esta vez sería diferente. Esta vez _sería _diferente, porque a diferencia de sus otras ideas (como que Shikamaru se tiñera de rubio, por ejemplo), en esta todos saldrían beneficiados si ella movía un poco la varita mágica. Rebosante de emoción, corrió por el pasillo evitando los papeles en el suelo, sintiendo que los tacones se le hundían dolorosamente en los tobillos, pero apenas notaba cualquiera de las dos cosas. Divisó a su hermano recostado en la pared, mirando escaleras abajo, probablemente sopesando las ventajas y desventajas de bajarla, o pensando en el tiempo que llevaría bajarlas: calculando el esfuerzo de bajar, y luego de un rato volver a subir; calculando cuántos escalones habían hasta abajo...

—¡Shikamaru! —Gritó Ino— ¡Shikamaru!

El chico se giró con toda la pereza, como si le estuvieran despertando a las cinco de la mañana, y miró a Ino con sus ojos de párpados medios caídos.

—¡Shikamaru, tengo una idea genial!

Shikamaru suspiró largamente mientras murmuraba algo ("Mendokusei…") y escuchaba a Ino. Ella insistió en que hablaran mientras caminaban, al final, halándolo escaleras abajo. Ino hablaba bajito, teniendo mucho cuidado con las personas que se cruzaban con ellos. Sin darse cuenta, la chica entrelazó su brazo en el de él, sin obligarlo necesariamente a sacar las manos de los bolsillos. Shikamaru apenas se dio cuenta de eso, pero ya sabía que ese era un tic de su hermana.

—Ino —la interrumpió en medio de su diatriba—, ¿tan siquiera conoces a Sakura como para estar segura que esto le agradará? Y si descubren que tienes algo que ver en eso, las cosas se pondrán problemáticas.

—Ay, mira, ya llegamos —dijo Ino señalando a un aula cercana.

Se habían detenido justo a unos pasos de una puerta que tenía un cartelito arriba que ponía "Salón de informática". Ino se acercó con Shikamaru por detrás, pero en la entrada había un chico rollizo que inmediatamente se puso en frente de la muchacha, bloqueándole el paso.

—Ino —dijo con una voz decidida—, ¿no deberías estar abajo con la banda de música y todo eso?

—Estoy castigada. —Respondió Ino a secas, tratando de pasar al muchacho.

—Esa es una razón más para que no estés aquí —dijo el chico bloqueándole el paso de nuevo.

—¡Ahh Chōji, necesito buscar algo! —Exclamó Ino con exasperación, justo cuando Shikamaru aparecía detrás de ella.

—¡Shikamaru! —Exclamó Chōji, notablemente más a gusto— ¿Eres tú el que va a buscar algo? Sabes que puedes usar el internet cuando quieras.

Shikamaru sonrió.

—Debes estar en un castigo o algo así; estoy seguro que no te agrada estar aquí cuando allá abajo están armando tanto jaleo… ¿Podrías dejar que Ino busque una información? Será rápido; nadie lo sabrá.

—Está bien —replicó Chōji encantado, dándole pase a Ino

—¿Este trimestre no te apuntaste para escenografía? —Le preguntó Shikamaru a Chōji.

—No, lo siento, Shikamaru —respondió éste—. Este trimestre las clases están muy pesadas, en especial química, ¡y como se me da tan bien! Ya no me da tiempo; tengo suficiente con lo de Ayuda Comunitaria…

—Entiendo —dijo Shikamaru torciendo el gesto—. La mesa del Club de Teatro se volverá más problemática.

Al cabo de un rato, Ino llamaba a Shikamaru a gritos.

—Odio cuando se emociona demasiado —le murmuró éste a Chōji, quien se rió entre dientes y le dejó pasar.

El aula de informática estaba completamente vacía, y Shikamaru sintió el cambio de temperatura con sólo entrar: el aire acondicionado sí que resultaba refrescante en una habitación vacía. Las hileras de computadoras vacías lo distrajeron un poco antes de dirigir su vista hacia una cabeza rubia que destacaba. Se acercó a Ino, que le hizo señas para que se inclinara y viera la pantalla. Lo que había allí era un trozo de un artículo de la página de internet del colegio.

_Es bien conocido por todos que el nivel académico de Konoha es el más exigente de la región y que casi nunca acepta alumnos nuevos (exceptuando a los aspirantes a deportistas ninja, en primer año), mucho menos a mitad de un curso. Los exámenes de admisión al colegio son muy difíciles de aprobar incluso para aquel que quiera ser deportista, siendo impuestos por el mismo Hatake Kakashi, catedrático universitario. Sin embargo, hasta el reconocido profesor ha quedado impresionado cuando una aparentemente ignorante chica pretendía ingresar al colegio a medio curso, y ha aprobado el examen de admisión y además con excelente puntaje._

_Sakura Haruno, de dieciséis años, entrará a quinto de la secundaria de Konoha. Se ha distinguido por ganar múltiples premios y medallas en el campo académico-científico, trayendo glorias para los colegiosa los que ha pertenecido. [__Click aquí para ver la lista de colegios de Haruno__] Se espera que también traiga logros a Konoha, donde permanecerá hasta graduarse de la secundaria. _

—Y aquí también se adjunta una lista con todos los reconocimientos que ha recibido Sakura —continuó Ino, con la pantalla reflejándosele de una manera alarmante en sus ojos azules—. Todos son de ciencias y esas cosas.

Y Shikamaru se quedó de pie tras ella, mientras Ino daba la orden de imprimir. Incluso en ese momento, ya sabía que le tocaría hacer el trabajo sucio.

* * *

_Eh.. bien, finalmente acutalicé. No debí demorarme tanto después de un suspenso como el capítulo anterior, es decir, la tardanza me daña el efecto del suspenso. Creo que, asimismo, el flashback compensa ese "efecto" perdido. Por otra parte, si estás leyendo todo el fic desde el inicio hasta aquí, por primera vez, y te dañé "la ansiedad" de lo que pasaría en el próximo, ¡perdóname! D:_

_A partir de este capítulo pondré flasbacks de los chicos, en donde, al igual que en todo el fic, se verán situaciones de la vida real que he querido preservar, ya que me queda año y medio de colegio, para graduarme, y no quisiera dejar pasar estos momentos. No diré qué parte del fic fue en realidad una babosada que hicieron mis compañeros, eso sólo es para mí, aunque yo espero que ustedes disfruten la adaptación que haré a este fic.. escolar. Por ejemplo, lo de Ino en realidad sí paso, y a la amiga que le pasó se estaba muriendo de la risa cuando leyó que yo la había plasmado aquí. _

_¿Por qué el capítulo se llama "Preludio de varias cosas"? Bien, siempre me gusta aclarar el por qué de mis ocurrencias, y en este caso es porque el capítulo en sí (aunque otra vez no es emocionante), es como el detonante para muchas cosas que pasarán a lo largo del fic, como ahí está el leve NaruHina (que por cierto, va así de leve porque en mi opinión, Naruto es MUY, MUY lento captando este tipo de cosas)._

_Ah, el formato de los anuncios quería ponerlo tipo Harry Potter cuando ponen una carta o un pedazo de un libro (sí saben, ¿no?) En realidad en word lo tengo así, pero fanfiction no me lo permite y lo que vieron fue lo más que pude hacer :( Porque la verdad el formato de Harry Potter es muy conveniente para eso, ¿no creen? Y yo quería que me saliera así, pero qué va, se hace lo que se puede._

_Gracias por leer!_


	6. Castigo de las estrellas

—_¿Recuerdas la vena del ojo?_

_Neji no varió su postura ni su semblante; sólo giró levemente el rostro para asegurarse que la muchacha lo había escuchado._

—_Sí —respondió Tenten vagamente sin alzar la mirada del teclado—, ¿qué hay con ella?_

_Neji no contestó enseguida volviendo a mirar hacia el frente. Todavía sin moverse, ni siquiera sin dejar de recostarse del piano o de cruzarse de brazos, escrutó con la mirada el resto de la sala y escuchó atentamente por si escuchaba pasos acercándose. Nada. _

_Pero Tenten entonces sí lo miró por encima del piano esperando por su respuesta no dicha enseguida. Neji intercambió una mirada con ella._

—_¿Puedes revisar si está roja?_

_Tenten bufó sonoramente pero sonriendo, alegre como de costumbre, y se levantó del asiento rodeando el enorme piano de cola, recorriendo el escaso tramo que la separaba de Neji._

—_¿Y ahora qué? —lo miró divertida, poniendo las manos en la cintura— ¿Otra vez no dormiste toda la noche? Porque según recuerdo, esa es la única razón por la que…_

—_Baja la voz —pidió Neji inmutable ante la cercanía—. Mi padre puede oírte._

_Tenten frunció el ceño; no le hacían gracia esos leves regaños de Neji, por cortés que parecieran, pero lo ignoró y le tomó bruscamente de las sienes para abrirle el párpado del ojo izquierdo._

—_Claro, tú sólo quieres que te dé tiempo para pensar qué le vas a decir esta noche cuando tío Hizashi te vea atentamente en la cena y te pregunte qué has estado haciendo por las noches. Por cierto —se interrumpió Tenten buscando la dichosa vena—, ¿qué has estado haciendo por las noches?_

—_Leía —respondió Neji en voz más baja de lo normal, cuidándose de respirar apenas—. Un libro de técnicas familiares._

—_Neji__ —__lo __interrumpió __Tenten, __y __ahí __venía __el __reproche__… —__No, __no, __mira __hacia __arriba __y __a __la __derecha__…__, __sí__…__No __es __muy __saludable __eso __que __haces, __especialmente __si __te __estás __preparando __para __ingresar __a __los _Wildcats. _Ah, __aquí __está__ —__dijo __luego __de __una __pausa, __refiriéndose __a __una __finísima __línea __enrojecida __que __cruzaba __el __blanco __del __ojo __de __Neji, __hasta __casi __tocar __el __iris __color __malva. __Nunca __se __quitaba, __obviamente, __pero __era __bastante __más __notoria __que __las __demás __cuando __él __no __dormía __lo __necesario __y __por __ende, __se __enrojecía __lo __suficiente __para __ser __molesta __pero __no __tanto __como __para __representar __un __problema __serio. __Neji __tuvo __que __decírselo __a __Tenten __cuando __ella __lo __notó. __Era __uno __de __los __efectos __de __conocerse __desde __hacía __tanto __tiempo. __Además __de __su __padre, __sólo __ella __lo __sabía, __y __solo __ella __la __revisaba __por __el __simple __hecho __de __que __el __que __lo __supiera, __le __producía __a __Neji __la __suficiente __confianza __para __permitírselo__ —__o __pedirle __el __favor __para __evitar __un __potencial regaño._

—_Mi padre no preguntará nada si te quedas a cenar._

_Tenten hizo un silencioso puchero._

—_Sí, esa vena está ro…_

_De pronto la puerta se abrió y Neji y Tenten se separaron bruscamente, tan asustados que les oprimió el pecho. Pero Hizashi se había quedado con la mano pegada a la manija de la puerta, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía una bandeja de refrescos que ahora no parecía demasiado importante. Neji trató de mantener la calma y la compostura, pero le costaba ocultar el nerviosismo de verse envuelto en un vergonzoso apuro de "este" tipo, sin contar con que seguramente tendría que decir la verdad al final._

—_¿Tenten? —Pronunció Hizashi todavía sin creérselo. _

—_Ah, Hizashi-san —Tenten se vio grandemente aliviada soltando el nerviosismo y la tensión en esa risa—. La verdad, lamento muchísimo que haya visto… eh… eso. Pero es que… eh… Neji me gusta desde hace tiempo. —Ahora fue éste quien la miró; Tenten no lo volteó a ver, pero suspiró de alivio— Menos mal que entró, o creo que de veras me hubiera atrevido a robarle un beso a Neji. _

—_Ah, ya veo —respondió Hizashi con una sonrisa leve y una naturalidad que alarmó e indignó por partes iguales a su hijo—. Neji, nunca comentaste que Tenten te… atrajera de ese modo._

_Neji sintió la tentación de buscar apoyo en Tenten, aunque de seguro no había estado en sus grandes planes que "fuera recíproco", ¿verdad? Neji se aclaró la garganta._

—_Sentí vergüenza —replicó escuetamente._

—_Vaya… —Hizashi sonrió a la nada, como si recordara algo— Supongo que, ahora que son pareja, debería admitir que siempre intuí que esto pasaría._

_Neji frunció el ceño, entendiendo exactamente nada de lo que su padre insinuaba._

—_¡Oh, no, no somos novios! —Intervino Tenten; hoy, al parecer, estaba más rápida que Neji— Quiero decir, no por ahora._

—_Esto es muy confuso —susurró Neji a su amiga, apenas inclinando el rostro muy disimuladamente y cruzándose de brazos._

—_Confía en mí —masculló ella con los dientes apretados. _

_Hizashi dejó escapar una leve carcajada, mientras ingresaba a la sala y dejaba la bandeja de refrescos en un buró cercano a los jóvenes._

—_Neji, te ves exactamente igual que mi hermano cuando se enamoró de la madre de tus primas —dijo, y Tenten también rió quedamente con él—. Bueno, nos vemos luego. _

_Tenten y Neji no pudieron moverse hasta que Hizashi se fue._

—_Cómo eres de espontánea para inventar cosas —se admiró Neji, soltando el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo._

—_Pff… Como si me importara tanto —mencionó ella con cierto desdén—. Tranquilo, ya sé la forma de librarte. Dejo de venir por unas semanas y listo, pensará (y tú le dirás) —lo miró significativamente— que "nos distanciamos". Fin del asunto._

_Tenten soltó un bufido y fue a sentarse de nuevo en el banquito tras el piano._

—_Aunque sinceramente, no será tan difícil dejar de venir, considerando que ya no estamos en el mismo salón —añadió, poniéndose repentinamente seria e incómoda. Neji la miró, pero Tenten no a él puesto que colocó los dedos sobre las teclas distraídamente, y empezó a una melodía algo dispareja, dando más importancia a lo que decía—. No me gusta mi salón. Nadie me habla. Me siento rara ahí…_

_Y con un mohín en su cara y la música adquiriendo un tinte extraño continuó soltando frases que decían lo que sentía, sin ningún tipo de recato. Neji ya se había dado cuenta que Tenten no podía hablar y tocar al mismo tiempo, aunque en este momento él prestaba más atención a lo que la muchacha decía. Ella lo vio, y pese a sus sentimientos decaídos, le sonrió._

—_¿Qué? —Soltó Neji sin inflexiones en su voz._

_Tenten volvió a sonreír._

—_¿Qué? —Repitió el chico._

—_Nada —respondió Tenten, dejando escapar varias risitas._

—_Tenten, si comienzas a reírte por nada, no creo poder tolerarlo._

—_Cierto —repuso ella fingiendo ponerse seria—, ya tienes a muchas niñas así en tu salón, así que debo seguir siendo casi un hombre para ser tu amiga —Tenten hizo un saludo militar—, es decir, ¡amigo!_

_Obviamente Neji jamás habría considerado la posibilidad de reír abiertamente, pero sí sopesaba fruncir el ceño o no, siendo que le había causado cierta gracia las maneras de Tenten, aunque sabía perfectamente que eran irreverentes. Ella puso las manos rígidas como un robot, su cara excesivamente contraída como si le costara tragar algo, y se giró hacia el piano de nuevo con movimientos robóticos. Una gota estilo anime resbaló por la cabeza de Neji._

_Tenten prosiguió su marcha de robot (sentada), luego exhaló y cantó unas notas estilo ópera mientras colocaba las manos en el piano nuevamente, poniéndose a tocar luego de haberse aclarado la garganta. Una melodía espontánea y alegre._

—_¿Ese fue tu nuevo ritual para empezar a tocar?_

_Tenten soltó una risa sin alzar los ojos para ver a Neji, tocando y riendo al mismo tiempo, algo abochornada. Un atisbo de sonrisa surcó por la cara de Neji. Tenten podría ser una chica masculina, se dijo él, evaluando el panorama general de ella tocando el instrumento. Pero seguía siendo una chica._

* * *

Capítulo 6: Castigo de las estrellas

.

.

.

Nunca en su vida un escenario asíle había parecido tan sobrecogedor. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina.

_Las luces de intensos colores (azules, morados) iluminaban, y el escenario parecía más grande. Las bailarinas, con sus atuendos nacarados, descansaban en una de esas posiciones típicas del ballet, formando un gran y ordenado corro alrededor de un recuadro vacío. La música cambió de melodía a una irreconocible para el que no supiera de la materia, pero que no por eso dejaba de relajar y entumecer los sentidos viendo la clásica danza ser ejecutada con tal presteza. Al centro brillaba la estrella, una única y (por el momento) solitaria chica; pero una chica que era la más talentosa de todas, poderosa y elegante. Su rostro no se distinguía casi nada, a pesar que nadie podía ver nada más, sólo a ella. No; eran sus fluidos movimientos los que seducían a todos. Sus brazos delgados y casi espectralmente blancos contra la luz, se mecían en delicadas y precisas ondas, que acompañaban al resto de su cuerpo. La bailarina se deslizaba por el escenario; el pie sólo se aplanaba para alargar sus pasos… luego saltos, y la incesante delicada danza… De pronto las luces iluminaron más a la bailarina, y su rostro, que también acompañaban su baile, se movió con sus brazos; de perfil tenía una barbilla no muy prominente, su delicada mandíbula tenía el ángulo perfecto al moverse con sus brazos, y su ojos, de un inusual color lavanda, encajaban a la perfección en la representación: la proporción perfecta de ternura y elegancia, así simplemente era Hinata Hyūga, la bailarina que conquistaba con verla en escena, que provocaba una sensación de pena propia; de ningún modo, alguien podría igualarla. _

_Hinata continuó ejecutando la pieza; sus movimientos hacían pensar que en cierto momento la Madre Naturaleza le había concedido el don, porque sus movimientos no parecían humanos… eran demasiado hermosos para ser humanos… _

_Hinata continuaba danzando…_

"_Nadie tiene tanto talento como ella" dijo una voz. "No podrías siquiera soñar con mirarla a la cara…"_

"_Es__elegante__…__, __tierna__…__, __delicada__…__, __**hermosa**_…"

_Hinata __dio __una __vuelta __en __las __puntas __de __sus __zapatillas __de __ballet, __al __ritmo __de __la __música, __cada __vez __más__… __rítmica. __Una __especie __de __malignidad __se __apoderaba __sutilmente __de __ella, __tiraba __de __sus __movimientos. __Cuando __llegó __a __cierta __parte __del __escenario __se __detuvo __con __la __misma __suavidad __con __la __que __había __estado __bailando; __finalizó __el __movimiento __y __alargó __un __brazo __frente __a __su __torso, __terminando __con __los __dedos __largos __finamente __recogidos; __el __otro __brazo __en __una __delicada __curva __sobre __su __cabeza. __La __otra __pierna __estaba __alzada, __como __ingrávida, __totalmente __horizontal __en __una __posición __sutilmente __diferente __al __arabesque__…_

"_Te sientes nada cuando la ves danzar" _

"_Te hace sentir que no eres nadie" _

"_Pero no es su culpa, ella no es culpable por ser tan perfecta…"_

"_Da miedo…" Pensó Sakura estremeciéndose._

_Y __Hinata __giraba __sobre __las __puntas __de __sus __pies __en __un __perfecto _chené_; __uno __de __esos __giros __que __parecen __imposibles __para __el __resto __de __los __mortales; __y __de __pronto __algo __en __sus __movimientos __parecía __denotar __seguridad. __Daba __la __sensación __de __que__ "__jamás __harás __algo __como __esto__"… __Hinata __se __detuvo __hacia __el __otro __extremo __del __escenario, __y __todos __prorrumpieron __en __aplausos. __Pero __ya __no __era __Hinata: __su __cabello, __cuidadosamente __recogido, __era __rubio __platino __y __sus __ojos __azules. __Ino __tenía __una __mirada __gélida __hacia __la __multitud __que __simplemente __la __adoraba. __Luego __de __haber __presenciado __semejante __presentación, __sus __inexpresivos __ojos __te__miraban __como __si __fueras __lo __más __despreciable._

_Pero eso simplemente era verdad._

_. _

Las pocas veces que Sasuke había estado ahí era cuando Tsunade, profesora de la insulsa asignatura de teatro, llevaba a la clase para la parte práctica de la lección del día o de la semana. Sasuke jamás entendió para qué serviría eso: para tener una materia inútil, bastaba con la pesada teoría para el examen final; pero no, la vida no era nada agradable, y Tsunade tampoco lo era. Nunca le importó lo que se hacía ahí arriba: él (y varios más) pasaban el resto de la hora mirando el reloj y contando los minutos que faltaban para que se acabara esa tediosa hora.

Pero de todas formas… el teatro era tan inmenso, que Sasuke simplemente no pudo cruzar el umbral de inmediato. Centenares de butacas mullidas estaban ordenadas por largas hileras, separadas en tres grandes grupos que iban en declive hacia el escenario, con estrechos pasillos entre cada grupo de butacas. El escenario era enormemente ancho, a pesar de verse como "el fondo", desde donde se encontraba Sasuke. Las gruesas cortinas del clásico terciopelo rojo estaban corridas, y no se veía la pared de fondo. Parecía bastante más elevado del suelo de lo que Sasuke creía recordar, y recién se percató que justo bajo el escenario, había una fosa en donde se colocaría la "orquesta". —No, Sasuke no era del todo ignorante, sabía que ahí iban los instrumentos. Bueno, había visto películas y todo eso…

Más parecía un Teatro Nacional que uno escolar que también servía de auditorio…

Con todo, una brisa gélida le daba un aspecto espeluznante al sobrecogedor lugar. Sasuke jamás había pensado tanto al dar un paso, y el haber salido del vestíbulo (que en realidad resultaba la misma entrada), no cambió esa sensación molesta que tenía.

Y era alarmante que la inmensidad del teatro le hubiera impedido darse cuenta de la presencia de Sakura. La muchacha estaba de espaldas a él, mirando absorta el escenario, y tampoco se había dado cuenta que ya no estaba sola.

Hasta que Sasuke _cayó __en __cuenta_. Miró a Sakura, al escenario, y comprendió qué era esa sensación desagradable que sentía.

—¿Nostálgica?

Sakura se dio la volvió tan torpemente que era un milagro que no hubiese terminado en el suelo. Vio a Sasuke, a varios metros, en el pasillo del extremo derecho, impávido frente a su grandioso movimiento. Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, y la chispa de la comprensión brilló en ambos. Fue algo incómodo, los dos pensaban exactamente en lo mismo.

_I know that something has changed, never felt this way… _

Sakura desvió la mirada enseguida, incómoda. El recuerdo de la voz de Sasuke lejano en ese momento. Y más aún el hecho de que… ella lo había acompañado.

—Y… ¿dónde está Naruto? —Preguntó la chica atropelladamente— Bueno, es que yo apenas pude encontrar el camino; no me puedo imaginar cómo…

Sakura se perdió en el eco de su propia pregunta sin verdaderas ganas de formularla, pero esperaba que Sasuke dijera algo, y al mismo tiempo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se alejara. Con la pregunta en el aire, Sasuke caminó lentamente hasta llegar a unos metros de donde se encontraba Sakura, que se había sentado en el respaldar de la butaca más cercana. Por fortuna unos pasos salvaron a Sasuke de contestarle. Ambos se giraron, expectantes, viendo que por el vestíbulo entraron Ino y Shikamaru conversando en voz baja. Sus murmullos cesaron al ver a Sasuke y a Sakura; a Sakura se le ocurrió que tal vez ellos pensaran que serían los primeros. Shikamaru hizo un deje de molestia, y siguió andando hacia el frente, levantando la mano a modo de saludo.

—Yo'.

Sasuke le respondió el saludo con una seca cabezada, y Sakura también levantó la mano. Sin mucha ceremonia, los hermanos se acercaron hacia el escenario, más cerca de Sasuke y Sakura. Ino tenía una expresión de fastidio en su único ojo visible, y preguntó dónde estaba Tsunade, pero nadie le hizo caso. Justo entonces, entró la profesora rubia, tirando de Naruto por la oreja.

—Bueno, ¿quién falta? —Interrogó, arrojando al chico sin cuidado, quien se trastabilló unos pasos para luego equilibrarse y empezar a proferir quejas y maldiciones.

—Hinata —respondió Shikamaru luego de hacer un rápido recorrido visual.

—A-Aquí estoy —dijo la chica tan enseguida, que tendría que haber venido detrás de Tsunade y Naruto.

Tsunade frunció el ceño escrutando la entrada más allá de Hinata; pero no dijo nada, y fue a tomar asiento en primera fila.

—¿Qué esperan? —Los apremió dando unas palmadas— Vamos, vamos, al escenario.

Pero antes que lo dijera, ya todos estaban subiendo las escaleras.

—Sin zapatos, Linces. El piso de madera no es tan resistente como el de ese gimnasio suyo…

Sasuke resopló con fastidio. Iba a ser un castigo _muy _molesto.

Mientras se quitaba sus tenis a los pies de la escalera a un costado del escenario, Sakura observó con cierta satisfacción que Ino no era mucho más alta que ella sin los tacones, y de repente se sintió más digna. Fue la última en subir. Se percató que, por otra parte, Hinata sí parecía un tanto más baja de lo que realmente era. Sakura notó que Ino no la miraba muy bien, como si desaprobara algo en la chica Hyūga. Hinata, en un extremo del escenario, parecía ser consciente de eso, por lo que estaba concentradísima en el dobladillo de su chaqueta.

Sasuke y Naruto también subieron, por las escaleras del otro extremo.

—Primero que nada… —empezó Tsunade, y luego hizo una espantosa pausa prolongada— Hinata, ¿cómo estás?

La chica se sobresaltó demasiado. Todos se le quedaron mirando, y algunos cuantos habían estado conteniendo el aliento a causa del tono de suspenso de Tsunade. Sakura era una de ellas, y frunció el ceño. Fue Naruto quien habló.

—Oiga, ¿usted cómo sabe? Apenas pasó hace unos minutos —Dijo señalando a Tsunade. Ésta esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Anko nos los dijo. Todos los profesores lo sabemos…

—Pero si la hora de química acaba de terminar… —masculló Shikamaru en tono deprimente y desdeñoso, con un aura negra rodeándole.

—Viejos chismosos… —dijo Sasuke entre dientes, entrecerrando los ojos de desprecio.

—¡Ella está bien! —Exclamó Ino, empezando a exasperarse— Ahora, empecemos a…

Pero la frase de Ino quedó interrumpida al escuchar entrar a alguien más por el vestíbulo. Todos fijaron su atención en el lugar, y hasta Tsunade se dio la vuelta. Primero fue una oscura silueta alta y delgada, luego se distinguió al chico. Era de hombros algo caídos, su pelo castaño cubriéndole la mitad del rostro a mechones que le llegaban más abajo del mentón, dejando un solo ojo ambarino visible. La ropa oscura contribuía a darle un aire sombrío y un poco espeluznante. Sakura quedó alarmada, porque ése era justamente el tipo de chicos casi diabólicos que sólo aparecían en la televisión y a los que —descubrió— sentía pánico con tenerlos cerca. El muchacho reparó en la presencia de todos en el escenario, y se detuvo en seco a medio camino, mirando a Tsunade y a los demás alternativamente.

—¿Qué? —Se dirigió a la profesora con irritación y algo de sorpresa— Tsunade-san, la última vez que me castigó, terminé actuando en una obra suya. Y NO voy a volver a pararme en esa cosa, ni siquiera si es para actuar de relleno.

—No te preocupes, Utakata —Respondió Tsunade, clavando su mirada en el muchacho, que se acercaba con cierto temor hacia el escenario—. Esta vez necesito que el protagonista _cante_… Es un musical, ¿sabes? Estás _casi_—enfatizó— descartado. Pese a tu estupenda actuación el trimestre pasado.

Utakata no pareció mejorar de humor ni tranquilizarse, pero arrastrando los pies terminó de recorrer el camino hasta las escaleras del extremo izquierdo, y subió al escenario junto a los otros. Andaba con aire despreocupado casi indiferente, y se acercó directamente a Hinata, bien fuera porque era la conocía, bien fuera porque era la que estaba más cerca. Pero entonces, quedó claro que se trataba de la primera opción cuando el muchacho, Utakata, le esbozó una sonrisa torcida a Hinata, que devolvió el saludo con otra sonrisa. Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de eso, también Sasuke y Naruto estaban observando sin disimular el escepticismo en sus caras. Es decir… ¿Hinata con _ese_tipo de muchacho? ¡Era Hinata! Y sin embargo, Ino, Shikamaru y Tsunade no parecían nada sorprendidos, es más, ni siquiera parecía importarles. Sakura le dirigió a Sasuke una mirada interrogante, pero él negó con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, y se encogió de hombro restándole importancia al asunto.

—U-Utakata-kun… —Musitó Hinata retrocediendo unos pasos, porque Utakata se acercaba bastante ya que no quería que nadie escuchara.

—Hinata, me pidieron que te diera esto —dijo el muchacho sacándose un papel de la chaqueta y entregándoselo a ella.

Tsunade los mandó a alinearse hombro con hombro, pero todos obedecían con parsimonia, así que Utakata todavía tuvo unos minutos, sin dejar de mirar con desconfianza a sus alrededores.

—¿Qué… qué es? —Inquirió Hinata mirando el papel doblado.

—Me lo dio Temari. —Explicó él— Venía para acá cuando me encontró. Dijo que estaba en su casillero, pero que a ti te importaría mucho. Ah, y que preferiría que yo te lo entregara. No tengo idea por qué, aunque la verdad es que no se veía muy bien.

Hinata extendió una mano temblorosa y agarró el papel; Utakata no lo había soltado cuando ella tomó aire y miró al chico, que era casi una cabeza más alto que ella.

—Utakata, yo… Yo no sé qué p…

—¿Cómo estás? —La cortó Utakata en un susurro como si no quisiera escuchar lo que Hinata tenía que decir— ¿Estabas enferma, o algo así?

—Bueno, ¿es que todo el colegio tiene que enterarse de eso? —le comentaba Naruto a Sasuke y Sakura con cierta irritación.

—¿Esperabas otra cosa? —Le respondió Utakata a Naruto desde la esquina sin mirarlo, y no era para menos; era casi imposible no escuchar a Naruto, y menos aún el modo en que lo dijo. Sakura se sintió en apuros, como si ella misma fuera la que se había metido en la conversación de Hinata y Utakata, incluso si fue de una forma indirecta.

Naruto se quedó viendo al muchacho, pero no contestó nada.

—Bajaste con Hinata por las escaleras hasta la primera planta, enfermería —continuó Utakata—, ¿y en serio esperabas que nadie te viera? Todo el mundo lo sabe, Uzumaki.

—Sin embargo tú eres un año mayor —terció Sasuke estrechando los ojos—, lo que significa que sus salones están en el piso superior al nuestro. Por lo tanto Naruto no pasó por ahí, y el receso apenas empieza.

Utakata se llevó una mano a la nuca y esbozó una sonrisa burlona extraña, como si no creyera lo que Sasuke le decía.

—¿Y esperabas que los de sexto no se enteraran? Creí que conocías los medios, Uchiha.

—Y yo creí que no metías las narices como el resto del mundo —le respondió Sasuke con una tranquilidad exasperante a Sakura.

Pero Utakata no le contestó porque Tsunade regañaba y los apuraba; Sasuke se volvió a los otros viendo que Sakura y Naruto empezaron a intercambiar susurros cortos; Utakata se volvió hacia Hinata, y al poco tiempo parecían tener una conversación comprometedora. Pero todos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte estruendo de una persona que entraba haciendo mucho ruido con las puertas. La persona, que en realidad era una chica no muy alta, se detuvo antes de tomar uno de los pasillos que daría al escenario. Balbuceó unas disculpas en voz alta, pero nadie la escuchó.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Tenten? —Inquirió Tsunade, que se había volteado con los brazos en jarras.

La chica, Tenten, se acercó corriendo por el pasillo extremo izquierdo, y a Sakura le hizo gracia que Tenten pareciera tan pequeñita y espontánea al mismo tiempo.

—¡Lo siento, Tsunade-sama! —Exclamó Tenten haciéndole una reverencia exagerada a su mentora— No sabía que el teatro estaba ocupado… —dirigió una rápida mirada a los chicos en el escenario y luego sujetó con fuerza unas hojas que traía en las manos— Sólo quería practicar un poco en el piano, pero de haberlo sabido yo… ¡Oh, por Dios, Tsunade-sama! ¡No puedo creerlo!

Todos se sobresaltaron ante aquello. Tenten, con estrellitas en los ojos, finalmente veía con atención a los siete chicos que estaban en el escenario.

—…_But __you __were __everything __to __me __I __was __beggin__' __you "__please __don__'__t __go"_ —canturreó la emocionada chica mirando fijamente hacia el extremo donde estaban Hinata y Utakata, que también estaban estupefactos y todavía, cerca el uno del otro, ambos sosteniendo el mismo papel.

Inevitablemente todas las miradas se desviaron hacia Hinata y Utakata, y al instante ambos enrojecieron como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para eso; se les cayó el papel que ambos sostenían. Hinata y Utakata se agacharon al mismo tiempo, pero ninguno pudo agarrar el papel con precisión a la primera. Finalmente Utakata lo puso de apuro en las manos de Hinata y se levantaron. Un leve rubor cubría su única mejilla visible, y escondía las manos en los bolsillos. Hinata sostenía el papel contra el pecho con demasiada fuerza.

Ino frunció el ceño levemente mirando a la chica de cabellera azulada. Sintió un arrebato de odio hacia ella, pero fue consciente que no era del todo por lo que pasó _el __trimestre __pasado. _No se supo explicar por qué fue. Sólo tenía rabia, tal vez exasperación al ver a Hinata. Habría sido hermosa, se dijo Ino, de no ser por esa ridícula timidez omnipresente que se reflejaba en toda ella; desde sus hombros alicaídos hasta su mirada eternamente gacha y su cabello (larguísimo, lacio, sin forma ni gracia alguna), en el cual siempre trataba de ocultarse.

—_Marry __me __Juliet __you__'__ll __never __have __to __be __alone__… _—Continuó Tenten totalmente emocionada— _"__I __love __you, and __that__'__s __all __I __really __know__…"_

—…_I__'__ll __be __waiting, __all __we __have __to __do __is __run__… __Romeo __save __me__… —_la siguió Sakura sin darse cuenta, cantando entre dientes.

Sasuke la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué? —dijo Sakura a la defensiva— Me sé esa canción.

—Vaya, no me había dado cuenta. —Comentó Tsunade poniéndose en pie, junto a Tenten— Es verdad. Romeo y Julieta, juntos otra vez.

—¿Entonces eso significa que no va a haber una segunda parte de Romeo y Julieta? —Preguntó Tenten algo decepcionada, al notar el tono de sorpresa en Tsunade— Podrían hacer que vuelven de la muerte, o algo así… ¡Oh, es que fue tan tierno! Hinata, tú de verdad hiciste llorar. A mí me hiciste llorar.

Hinata estaba tan roja que Sakura podía ver su cara de tomate desde el otro extremo donde se encontraba. Pero Tenten realmente parecía conmocionada y afectada, se le habían cristalizado los ojos y trataba de no llorar frente a todos. Sakura estaba anonadada.

—No sé en qué mundo viven ustedes —dijo Tenten tranquilamente, mirando al trío que no encajaba para nada ahí—, pero todo el mundo sabe que Hinata y Utakata representaron a Romeo y Julieta el trimestre pasado…

—No todo el mundo… —susurró Hinata para sí misma tratando de ocultarse con cierto disimulo tras Utakata.

—…donde más de una persona **lloró**—Repitió Tenten enfatizando su comentario. Pareció querer decirles algo más; sus ojos chocolates pasaron de Sakura hacia Naruto.

—Sí, y por eso casi arruinas la música —le dijo Utakata de inmediato, con cierta risa fría y desdeñosa—Tenten, estás exagerando las cosas. Sólo estábamos actuando.

—¿No has oído que el teatro es mágico? —Le espetó Tsunade autoritativamente, y viendo cómo Tenten se recuperaba.

—Bueno, Romeo tiene razón. —Terció Ino con acritud, caminando unos pasos al frente—. No fue para tanto; sólo una obra de colegio.

—Una obra de colegio cuya actriz principal hizo llorar al público —saltó Tenten, y de repente parecía muy digna, con la barbilla en alto, mirando a Ino—. Algo que, que yo recuerde, tú jamás has logrado, Ino, y eso que llevas más tiempo como actriz…

A Ino le hervía la sangre.

—¡Eso es porque yo no hago cosas deprimentes! —chilló— ¡Mis musicales están diseñados para alegrar, incluso si son de amor! ¡Y el que quiera quedarse con esa asquerosa representación de un clásico y no modernizarse, pues tiene un pésimo gusto! —Fulminaba a Hinata con la mirada.

El teatro se quedó en un pesado silencio tenso. Ino seguía mirando ceñuda a Hinata, quien trataba de concentrarse en Utakata y no mirarla directo a los ojos. Naruto, Sasuke, y Sakura miraban la escena como espectadores que no debían estar ahí.

—Ino, no seas tan cruel —Le susurró Shikamaru en tono cansino, rompiendo el silencio—. Hinata se preparó durante todo el trimestre; ella no tenía experiencia como tú. Dio lo mejor de sí.

—Tiene razón —coincidió Tsunade, que se había sentado en la segunda hilera de sillas y miraba con malos ojos a Ino—. La obra salió muy bien. Hinata, felicidades. Otra vez.

—Fue gra-gracias a usted, Tsunade-sama —Replicó Hinata haciendo una leve reverencia—. Y a U-Utakata-kun, y-y al resto de los que también par-participaron, e incluso los que… los que estaban en los camerinos y…

—De todas formas —la interrumpió Ino mirando a Tenten altivamente, tal y como Sakura la había imaginado cuando soñaba despierta—, ¿qué sabes tú sobre gustos? ¿Cuántas veces tus composiciones han sido escogidas para una obra de aquí? —Tenten le sostuvo la mirada, pero no dijo nada— ¡Eh! ¿Y cuántas veces he sido **yo**la actriz principal? Hasta tú te das cuenta: la diferencia es evidente, ¿verdad? Por lo tanto, tú sólo ocúpate de componer para mí; para eso te escogieron, no para criticar lo que se presente en este escenario, y deberías agradecer que por fin tus composiciones salen de su fría oscuridad.

—Aún no tienes el papel protagónico —masculló Tenten por lo bajo sin dejar de mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ya es suficiente —las acalló Tsunade— Pero… —recorrió a todos y cada uno de hito en hito— En cierto modo Tenten tiene razón; es en quinto año donde salen a florecer los talentos en cualquiera… Después de todo, ¿quién iba a esperar tanto de Hinata en la actuación? Y lo hizo de maravilla. ¿Y quién se imaginaría que el punk de Utakata-_kun__ —_enfatizó melosamente— llegaría a ser su pareja? ¿Será que de este grupito de rebeldes sale algo útil? ¿Un bailarín? ¿Un cantante?

Por supuesto que Tsunade miraba especialmente a Utakata, pero Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en Sasuke y lo natural que había sido su ¿presentación? ¿karaoke? Bueno, esa cosa tan rara que pasó en vacaciones.

—No soy punk —aclaró Utakata arrastrando las palabras.

—Y yo no soy emo —añadió Sasuke con molestia, casi inconscientemente. Todos lo voltearon a ver. Casi todos empezaron a reír.

—Ah, es verdad —replicó Naruto entre risas—nos h_**emo**_s olvidado de lo _**emo**_cionados que se ponen los _**e**_…

Sasuke le dio una bofetada seguida de las risas de Tsunade.

—No sabía que te decían emo. —Le susurró Sakura, divertida, a Sasuke— Porque no eres emo, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no —gruñó Sasuke, pero en ese momento se apartó un mechón de los ojos con un movimiento de la cabeza tan sutil que Sakura tuvo que girarse para reírse en silencio.

Utakata, que se percató de la mirada insinuadora de Tsunade, la señaló con un dedo acusador.

—**No-voy-a-cantar**—aclaró _muy _seriamente.

Tsunade le sonrió, apoyando los codos en la butaca de enfrente y entrelazando las manos bajo la barbilla.

—Vaya, vaya, es verdad; ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que Sasuke Uchiha estaba aquí. —Comentó Tenten en voz alta, cruzando los brazos, y ya no quedaban rastros de simpatía en su voz— ¿Te has portado mal con Tsunade, eh Uchiha?

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada gélida.

—Es obvio —gruñó Sasuke apenas moviendo los labios—. ¿Y tú? ¿No eras amiga de Neji?

—Neji no me habla —replicó Tenten cortante—. Pero supongo que él _sí _debe estar disfrutando del _gran, __magnífico _y _súper __espectacular_ homenaje que se está dando allá afuera.

Sakura miró a Sasuke. Éste tenía los ojos entrecerrados y, con cierto temor, oyó sus puños crujir levemente; pero de cualquier modo, Sasuke no hizo nada.

—Está bien, está bien —interrumpió Tsunade aplaudiendo unas cuantas veces— Tenten, no puedes quedarte aquí, esto es un castigo. Sin peros. No, ni siquiera si es para practicar las canciones del próximo musical —añadió Tsunade antes que Tenten protestara— Ve a ver esa algarabía de la cafetería; créeme que los que están aquí desearían estar en tu lugar.

Tenten frunció los labios sintiéndose impotente, antes de marcharse con frustración tras un "Sí, Tsunade-san". Cuando se fue, Tsunade los mandó a alinearse, y hasta que todos no estuvieron listos, no dio las instrucciones.

—Para los que andan perdidos y no se han dado cuenta, al teatro todavía falta limpiarlo a fondo. En los camerinos, tras escenario, todavía quedan elementos de _Romeo __y __Julieta, _que se quedaron porque la presentación fue a fines de trimestre, como se enterarán. Hay que dejar esto limpio para mañana, que son las audiciones para el próximo musical. Así que ¡a trabajar!

A Sakura le sorprendió que Hinata saliera despedida escaleras abajo del escenario, pero luego comprendió que ella se apuraba en quitar los anuncios que estaban pegados en las paredes —que en realidad estaba rasgándolos a toda prisa. Se dio cuenta de que Hinata evitaba a toda costa que alguien viera los carteles, pero Sakura se moría de ganas por ver uno desde que alcanzó a leer "Romeo y Julieta" más ahora sabiendo que Hinata estaba en uno de ellos. Se maldijo internamente por no echar un vistazo más minucioso al entrar. Todavía no acababa de tragarse la idea que Hinata actuara; era como si todos hablaran de un sueño que ella no había vivido.

Utakata se dio cuenta de lo que hacía Hinata, y dijo en voz alta que iría a ayudarla. Se fue hacia el fondo y regresó enseguida con una bolsa grande, bajando las escaleras con rapidez.

Como esperaba, Hinata trató de evitarlo y se alejó un poco cuando llegó junto a ella.

—Hinata, necesito hablar contigo —le comentó distraídamente, arrancando los pedacitos de cinta adhesiva pegada a la pared.

—Utakata, yo… yo pensé que e-estarías enojado conmigo —respondió ella con la mirada baja, y se atrevió a mirarlo a lo último para ver su reacción.

Utakata estaba como siempre, con ese semblante de no-me-importa-nada, y desvió la mirada cuando Hinata lo miró, y esbozó una sonrisa torcida sin cambiar de expresión.

—¿Quién puede enojarse contigo?

Hinata lo miró dudosa, pero Utakata no se retractó. Tampoco pudo evitar sonreír un poquito.

—¿Todo bien?

—Claro que sí —dijo Hinata, y sonrió de verdad, al sentir que algo en su interior sanaba… y al ver una sonrisa sincera de Utakata que no se veía todos los días.

Sakura nunca había actuado en una obra, así que ni siquiera tenía idea de qué hacer. A Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru los mandaron a guardar unos cuantos muebles de escenografía que estaban apilados en la parte de atrás; Ino estaba empaquetando (tirando) unas cosas en una cajeta, así que Sakura cogió una escoba y empezó a barrer, tratando de mantenerse cerca de Sasuke y Naruto, que era a quienes conocía, y a la vez haciendo algo. De vez en cuando alzaba la vista esperando que la mandaran a hacer algo más útil, pero Tsunade estaba más ocupada vigilando que Sasuke y Naruto no dejaran de trabajar, ya que éste último aprovechaba para hablar cada vez que Tsunade parecía parpadear. En una de esas veces que esperaba a ser llamada, Sakura se vio sorprendida nuevamente al ver que Hinata y Utakata intimidaban… tanto. De pronto ya no le parecía tan sorprendente que Hinata fuera tan pretendida; después de todo era muy linda. Primero Kiba y ahora este muchacho.

—Vaya, quién diría que Hyūga tendría tantos "amigos" —dijo una voz mordazmente irónica, cerca suyo.

—No debería sorprenderte —replicó Sakura y trató de girarse para dejar de husmear en la vida de Hinata, y en su lugar, encaró a Sasuke. Naruto, al oír que hablaban, se detuvo a medio camino con lo que parecía una antigua maleta de viaje en la mano.

—¿De qué hablan?

Sasuke hizo un gesto seco para señalar hacia Hinata y Utakata, y Naruto, por una extraña vez, se sintió incómodo mirando y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

—Le decía a Sasuke que no debería sorprenderse que Hinata tenga tantos pretendientes —explicó Sakura.

Naruto frunció el ceño, pensativo.

—A mí también me sorprende —contestó el rubio con excesiva franqueza.

—Pues no deberían —espetó Sakura—. Hinata es linda, tierna e inocente; es lo que a los hombres les gusta.

—A mí no —soltó Naruto de inmediato; Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

—A mí tampoco —añadió Sasuke con toda obviedad.

—Ese tipo tiene gustos raros.

—¡Aagh! ¡Que ustedes no la encuentren atractiva no significa que otro chico no lo haga! —Soltó Sakura molesta y dolida—¡Y les recuerdo que su amigo Kiba es uno de ellos!

Las cejas de Sasuke descendieron, totalmente extrañado. Naruto lo miró interrogante, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Las mujeres son problemáticas —comentó Shikamaru distraídamente, que pasaba cerca de ahí.

—Ino, Sakura —llamó de pronto Tsunade—, ustedes son mujeres, así que recojan el vestuario que hay en los camerinos y guárdenlos en el sótano. Mejor sáquenlos todos, porque si no me equivoco, quedaron revueltos y tirados —finalizó Tsunade pasándose una mano por la frente, y de pronto pareció cansada— Hinata se les unirá cuando acabe.

La idea de trabajar con Ino le pareció horrible a Sakura. Extrañamente no se sentía atemorizada de ella, como le había ocurrido a Hinata. Ino la miró con hastío y luego se cruzó de brazos, molesta. Sakura trató de no mirarla; sentía una especie de molestia, no humillación, sólo una semillita de rabia. Ino tenía muy mal humor, pero según parecía tenía mucho talento y un estatus; incluso ahí enfurruñada se veía más "interesante" de lo que Sakura jamás llegaría a ser, pensó, incluso si se pusiera un vestido de diamantes. Era como si ser ella, Sakura, no fuera suficiente. Siempre era así. Apartó la mirada de ella, sintiendo que la invadía una especie de enfado no justificable.

Ino la apuró con la mirada y Sakura no tuvo más remedio que obedecer: no tenía ni la mínima idea de dónde estaban los camerinos e Ino sí que la tenía. La rubia caminó hasta la pared de fondo del escenario, tras las mamparas, y abrió una puerta, por la que se introdujeron en un pasillo no muy ancho ni largo.

—Entra en cualquiera; hay atuendos por todas partes —casi escupió Ino caminando hasta la última puerta. Sakura tomó eso como un "no me sigas", y entró en la puerta más próxima a la entrada.

Al entrar, el camerino era bastante amplio. Sakura se sorprendió porque en cierto modo, esperaba ver una estrella dorada en la puerta, y dentro, encontrar un diván de terciopelo contra la pared, un clóset lleno de ropa brillante y un espejo con bombillos alrededor y fotos pegadas en él de una única persona. Pero en su lugar tuvo que recordarse que se trataba de un camerino escolar, no del alguna estrella (aunque Ino probablemente tuviera uno propio); ese parecía un camerino diseñado para más de una persona, porque había un espejo largo con varios bancos altos en las repisas, y el resto eran sofás pequeños de un color rosa desvencijado, que estaban repletos de ropa tirada de apuro que se arrastraban sin cuidado. A Sakura siempre le había llamado la atención cómo los actores salían con un vestuario distinto en tan poco tiempo, pero ahora viendo la ropa se recordaba que también eran humanos —y estudiantes, en este caso.

Casi enseguida los tacones de Ino le indicaron que ya estaba sacando y sacando vestuarios, y Sakura se apresuró a llenarse las manos de vestidos. En el camino se encontró con Hinata, que tuvo que pegarse a la pared para que Sakura pudiera pasar. Al salir, Sakura murmuró unas disculpas al darse cuenta que la había tropezado con un codo pero no supo dónde. En el escenario, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru y ahora Utakata, iban cargando muebles y cosas menores, aunque Sakura no lograba darse cuenta dónde los metían. Vio a Ino, que estaba armando unas cajas enormes y se acercó sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—Bueno, ¿y tú te vas a quedar ahí parada? —Le dijo la rubia— A menos que quieras que te salgan horrorosos músculos como a un hombre, tira esas cosas al suelo.

—¿No se estropean? —Sakura trató que Ino viera su expresión ceñuda, pero alargar el cuello por encima de los vestuarios era inútil.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Será problema tuyo que quieras sostener eso hasta que Hyūga y yo consigamos sacar todo lo demás.

A Sakura no le agradó, pero finalmente soltó los vestuarios. Enseguida llegó Hinata y Sakura corrió a ayudarla; la muchacha venía igual de cargada.

—Hay que separarlos por categorías —dijo Ino, y Sakura se quedó sorprendida de lo "normal" que podía sonar su voz. Sin chillidos, sin reproches, sin órdenes.

Ino las miró y rodó los ojos, incrédula que las dos se quedaran ahí pasmadas. Primero miró a Hinata.

—Se supone que en _Romeo __y __Julieta _hay gente de diferentes clases, ¿no? —Hinata asintió, empezando a comprender—. Es obvio que se vistieran de acuerdo a lo que eran. Hay que aprovechar eso para agrupar la ropa, ¿entienden?

Pero ni Hinata ni Sakura dijeron nada. Sakura estaba demasiado sorprendida para decir nada. Ino le parecía el tipo de chicas que sólo se dedica a brillar; de ningún modo esperaba que supiera de lo que se hace tras bastidores —aunque Sakura tampoco tenía ni idea.

—¡Pero claro que ustedes no entienden nada! —Exclamó Ino frunciendo el ceño— No esperaba nada de ti —le dijo a Sakura—, pero al menos tú… —le dijo a Hinata— En fin: dividan las ropas en empleados, aristócratas y campesinos. Así se podrán volver a usar para otras presentaciones.

Hinata se puso a rebuscar entre los vestuarios enseguida, e Ino, casi por inercia, también, pero Sakura reaccionó más lento. Estaba casi absorta escuchando a Ino. Quizás aún asombrada por lo inteligente que parecía ser la chica, quizás porque el tema en sí siempre le había intrigado.

—Como dijo Romeo, no es más que una obra escolar, y una obra escolar no puede permitirse tantos gastos; la escenografía es importante también. Los vestuarios se hacen aquí, o los traen, ¿verdad?

La pregunta iba con Hinata, pero ella se quedó muda al oírla, y Sakura también había alzado la mirada para corroborar lo que había escuchado. Ino se dio cuenta que se había hablado de más pareciendo… quien no era. Había hablado —y se reprochó por ello— de una forma en que no era la Ino a la que todos admiraban, y con cierta rabia hacia sí misma, trató de reprimirse y seguir pareciendo altiva. Como era de esperarse, Hinata no contestó a la pregunta que antes la rubia le había hecho. Ino siguió apartando pantalones de servidumbre de los de campesinos, y mientras recordaba el ser desplazada, que la gente le aplaudiera a Hinata y no a ella, ya no parecía tan difícil parecer desdeñosa.

Nadie dijo más nada. Resultó que Sakura había estado en el camerino de "la servidumbre", y por eso los vestidos eran tantos aunque sin pesar demasiado cada uno; no eran tan complicados. Los reunían todos en un mismo lugar. Hinata, o guardaba rápido, o sencillamente no quería estar ahí con las otras dos, porque a cada rato iba y venía, trayendo más y más vestidos. Cuando Sakura notó que el cabello se le empezaba a pegar al cuello, se dio cuenta que empezaba a hacer calor. Vio que Hinata también tenía ligeras gotas cristalinas bajándole por la frente, e Ino se pasaba las manos por la cara a cada rato para que no se le notara el sudor.

—Tsunade-obaa-chan —llamó Naruto poniendo todas sus energías en ese reproche— ¿Por qué no enciende el aire acondicionado?

Naruto miró de reojo a Sakura al instante, y rogó que no lo hubiera dicho por ella. Incómoda, su mirada se posó en Sasuke y los demás, que también habían detenido su labor y descansaban un poco. Ellos debían tener más calor que ellas, dedujo, y en efecto, casi todos se habían quitado la chaqueta y las camisas se le pegaban a los cuerpos. Al ver tanto sudor Sakura se percató que _realmente _hacía calor, mucho calor para ser invierno. Utakata parecía extrañamente flacuchento sin chamarra y con los brazos descubiertos, pero nunca se apartó el cabello de su ojo.

—Es cierto —se quejó Ino alzándose la cola de caballo—. Estamos sudando como cerdos en un sauna.

—¿Y qué pensaban? —les soltó Tsunade molesta, y Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que su repentino mal humor se debía a el calor— ¡Esto es un castigo! Ingénienselas para no pasar calor, o se aguantan.

Pese a eso, la cara de Ino se iluminó y miró a Shikamaru.

—Oye, Shikamaru, ¿dónde tienes tu chaqueta?

El chico señaló con un gesto lánguido un rincón donde estaban las apestosas prendas masculinas; Ino corrió hacia ahí. Cuando regresó con las chicas, parecía incómoda por algo y entonces, sin decir nada, les lanzó unas ligas para atar el cabello. Sakura sonrió aliviada y sin pensarlo le agradeció a Ino escuetamente, y Hinata tomó la liga con cierto recelo y sin dejar de ver a la rubia.

Por otra parte, Shikamaru había entendido primero que los otros lo que iba a hacer Ino; pero lo que le sorprendió es que supiera que él llevaba _repuestos, _si ni siquiera se lo había comentado. Casi se alegró de que compartiera con las demás; pero él ya no podía hacer nada para no sentir más calor, así que de todos modos era un problema. Curiosamente, Sasuke y, también Naruto, se quedaron observándolas. Naruto había estado a punto de quejarse en voz alta, pero se detuvo al ver que Sakura se llevaba las manos al cabello… Lo malo era que Hinata, que estaba sentada de espaldas a él, no lo dejaba ver bien, pero aún así…

—Siempre me pregunté qué se siente tener el cabello largo, como de chica —comentó Naruto pensativo— Supongo que en estos momentos no debe ser muy agradable.

—Pues podrías saberlo en pocos meses sin ir al peluquero —le respondió Sasuke—. O pregúntale a Neji.

Increíblemente, Sasuke también se rió con Naruto en esta ocasión (un sonido seco y apenas audible, pero que contaba como tal tratándose de él), hasta Utakata encontró cierta gracia en lo que decía.

—Oye —le dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos a Shikamaru—, ¿por qué no te desatas y te atas el pelo también?

—¡Porque ya lo llevo atado! —replicó Shikamaru incrédulo, poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque como supuso, Naruto formulaba mal las preguntas y en realidad quería preguntar otra cosa.

Finalmente se sentaron a tomar un cinco mientras las chicas se ataban el cabello. Sakura fue la que terminó primero, pero Sasuke al verla frunció el ceño: no sabía de esas cosas, pero no creía que mechones por aquí y allá estuvieran exactamente bien. Sakura no estuvo satisfecha con lo que había hecho y volvió a soltarse el pelo para atarlo en una graciosa "bolita", que —Sasuke negó con la cabeza— seguía siendo desordenada. Ino ya tenía el pelo atado en una cola de caballo, pero con manos ágiles lo torció y enrolló haciendo una versión más "elegante" de lo que Sakura había hecho. Hinata, por su parte, estaba teniendo problemas porque ya se había amarrado el pelo varias veces, pero la liga se le resbalaba y todo se caía.

—Hinata tiene el cabello muy diferente al de Neji —comentó Naruto llevándose los dedos índice y pulgar a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

Sasuke no respondió; se negaba a iniciar una conversación sobre cabellos. Muy a su pesar, se dio cuenta que de alguna parte —probablemente de Ino—, Hinata había sacado un pasador de pelo, y por fin pudo sujetarlo.

—¿No está mejor así? —Les comentaba Ino sellando una caja con cinta adhesiva, al tiempo que se abanicaba la nuca con la mano.

Sakura también se abanicaba con la mano, y sintiendo un exasperante calor, cayó en cuenta que tenía puesta la chaqueta y se la sacó enseguida. Ino parecía estar apunto de hacer lo mismo.

—Yo que ustedes no haría eso —les dijo Tsunade apoyada en la butaca de en frente, y las tres chicas se giraron para verla—. Esos sucios están allá mirándolas con ojos lujuriosos.

A Sakura le importó bien poco por ella misma; pero le divirtió ver que, en efecto, los muchachos desviaron la mirada incómodos (Naruto tenía un ligero rubor), y Hinata, que se estaba bajando el cierre de la chamarra, se lo volvió a cerrar con violencia hasta el cuello.

Ino fue la que regresó el ambiente a la normalidad, ordenando a Naruto que fuera cargando las cajas cerradas. Sakura se levantó sintiendo las rodillas mancadas; se sacudió el sucio y fue por más trajes de guardar. Hinata estaba muy incómoda todavía por las palabras de Tsunade, y alzó la mirada sólo de casualidad, pero entonces se puso de pie de golpe, justo cuando Naruto se agachaba con pereza a recoger la caja que ellas habían acabado de empacar. Naruto vio a Hinata pasarle de largo con exagerada prisa. Qué chica tan extraña aquella, pensó él, deteniéndose con la caja al hombro. Hinata se adelantó tanto a Ino como a Naruto, y fue dispuesta a bajar las escaleras del depósito subterráneo del teatro.

—Hinata —la llamó Utakata antes que ella bajara.

Ella se le acercó con la alarma en sus ojos, pero Utakata se le acercó aún más; tenían esa costumbre de hablar sólo entre ellos, y la presencia de tantas personas resultaba un poco incómoda.

—Ya quité los anuncios que también había abajo —la tranquilizó—. Todos. Raros… —frunció el ceño, pensativo— ¿tiene alguna gracia poner un par de carteles donde nadie entra?

Naruto los observó charlar de reojo cuando seguía a Ino por el sótano, y no pudo evitar fijarse en lo pequeña que parecía la chica frente a Utakata. En realidad sólo miró su espalda antes de desaparecer por las escaleras. Había algo que le sorprendía en ella, como algo que no era común. Abajo, Ino le ordenó poner la caja junto a otras, y ella la rotuló con un marcador negro. Cuando subieron, los ojos de Naruto se posaron inconscientemente en Hinata otra vez cayendo directamente a su nuca, y se dio cuenta qué le había parecido tan… inusual: Hinata tenía la nuca desnuda. Por un momento estuvo como paralizado: la parte posterior del cuello de Hinata resultaba increíblemente blanco (nunca había visto una chica… así), y Naruto no podía apartar la vista de las finas raíces azules de su cabello. Apartó la vista de inmediato; el corazón le palpitaba desbocado. Se sentía entrometido y avergonzado; había mirado de más… mucho más, debía ser una escoria… De pronto recordó lo que había dicho Sakura-chan: "_¡Que __ustedes __no __la __encuentren __atractiva, __no __significa __que __otro __chico __no __lo __haga!__" _También le vino a la mente la anciana Chiyo, pero no supo exactamente por qué. Aunque por otro lado… Naruto siempre había criticado al pervertido Kiba y los comentarios comprometedores de Sai, ¿pero en realidad él era diferente? Había mirado a Hinata; era igual o más sucio que esos dos; y horrorizado, se dio cuenta que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con ellos. Quizás si Hinata hubiera sido una porrista o alguien así, no le hubiera importado demasiado, pero Naruto sabía que era de las chicas que no acostumbraban a salir con chicos; en otras palabras, era pura, una virgen, probablemente sagrada. Y él no era más que un sucio pervertido que la estaba profanando hasta con el pensamiento, incluso si era un accidente; ¡estaba siendo peor que el entrenador pervertido! ¡Si seguía por ese camino, acabaría en el infierno como los otros tres!

Pero gracias a Sakura su cabeza se salvó de estar pensando, porque Naruto la vio venir desde la parte posterior del teatro y de verdad se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo que traía en brazos.

—¿Estos vestidos eran tuyos, Julieta? —Le preguntó Sakura a Hinata, y su voz se notaba emocionada.

Sasuke y los demás inevitablemente miraron.

Sakura llevaba dos vestidos sostenidos contra el pecho, de esos largos de cuentos de hadas, tan hermosos que ni siquiera se veían en un baile de graduación. Hinata quiso esconderse tras Utakata.

—Esos son los que trajo Hinata para su personaje. —Explicó Tsunade sorprendiendo a todos ya que no había hablado desde hace rato (y Sasuke crujió los puños al darse cuenta que tenía un hilillo de baba en la comisura de la boca).

A Hinata no le estaba gustando nada ser el centro de atención.

—Es que era la "Princesa" —le aclaró Ino a Sakura, muy ufana de su sabiduría—. Y dado que la producción de este pútrido colegio no se puede costear trajes adecuados, Hinata tuvo que traer los suyos propios.

Sakura estaba fascinada. Hinata con esos vestidos… pero más intrigante aún, era por qué tenía esos vestidos… Oh, una razón más sencilla no podía ser. Después de todo, era una Hyūga. Se lamentaba más que nada no haber visto esa obra.

—¡Ah! ¡Me muero de la envidia, Hinata! —Exclamó Sakura con sumo cuidado con los vestidos, caminando más cerca de donde estaban sólo las chicas— ¡Cómo te habrás visto con esto!

—No es gran cosa —se apresuró a decir Hinata en voz más baja aún. De reojo, vio que Utakata sonreía como dándole la razón a Sakura—. Pu… puedes pro… probártelos si-si quieres.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Sakura incrédula con una leve risita (de esas que salían cuando planeaba algo perverso), y habló tan bajo que sólo la escuchara Hinata— No puedo; ¡Yo jamás llenaría esto!

Hinata se puso incómoda y desvió la mirada muerta de vergüenza. Por suerte, en ese momento Tsunade se irguió en su asiento y le dijo que ya tenía que llevarse esos vestidos, para luego ordenarle a Sakura que los regresara a su sitio.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Soltó Utakata.

Hasta el momento, mientras Sakura y Hinata "se divertían", los hombres habían estado cargando cajetas guiados por Ino (la cual estaba más que gustosa por hablar con Sasuke, e incluso le echaba uno que otro vistazo a Utakata).

De pronto resonaron unos pasos haciendo eco en el inmenso salón de teatro y al segundo siguiente Jiraiya irrumpía precisamente entrando por el pasillo del centro.

—Tsunade —Bramó con su voz fuerte, deteniéndose en seco y cruzándose de brazos. A Sakura aquel hombre le pareció intimidante.

—¡Ero-sennin! —Exclamó Naruto, pero Jiraiya no le prestó atención.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacen mis muchachos aquí? —Empezó Jiraiya irritado y sin mucha paciencia— ¡Sarutobi los quiere allá abajo, recibiendo los ánimos que se merecen! Tsuande, pareciera que no eres consciente que nos enfrentamos a Akatsuki, que los muchachos han estado entrenando desde hace tiempo para lograr vencer a nuestros principales enemigos; el colegio hace un esfuerzo por animarlos, y…

Tsunade, que se había dado la vuelta para encararlo, lo cortó con un gesto de la mano, restándole importancia. Jiraiya la vio en silencio unos segundos, y luego miró por encima de ella, a Sasuke y a Naruto. El hombre les hizo una seña y los dos salieron disparados, saltando el escenario, quedando encima de unas butacas, y en dos saltos más estaban casi fuera del auditorio. De pronto, Naruto se gira para ver a Tsunade.

—¿Podemos irnos?

Las finas cejas rubias de Tsunade estaban juntas cuando le hizo a Naruto un gesto lánguido con la mano para que se marchara.

—¿El castigo acabó? —Preguntó Sakura extrañada.

Tsunade se giró para ver a los que quedaban en el escenario.

—Por ahora —respondió la profesora resignada.

Todos esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa y bajaron con prisa a ponerse los zapatos. Sakura se giró por última vez para ver el escenario; se sentía algo culpable por irse así. Sasuke y Naruto habían dejado sus chaquetas, así que sólo regresó por ellas y luego recogió las zapatillas también: todo estaba casi arreglado, mucho más limpio y amplio que cuando llegaron, así que ella también se apresuró a ponerse los zapatos en el último escalón junto a la tarima sin mayores remordimientos. Ino ya llevaba a Shikamaru a rastras, y Utakata caminaba rápido con sus largas piernas; Sakura se apresuró hasta llegar a la entrada. La luz caía alegremente en el vestíbulo, y se oyó a la escuela entera resonar:

_Wildcats, are the best!_

_Wildcats, are the best!_

_Come on!_

_Hey Wildcats to the champion…!_

_Wildcats, are the best!_

Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar eso, y se fue diciéndose: _"__Wildcats, __are __the __best__… __Wildcats, __are __the __best__…"_

Un poco atrás de ella, Hinata, ajena a todo el escándalo, miraba asombrada la nota que Utakata le había dado.

Era la nota que Shikamaru había puesto en el casillero de Temari.

* * *

.

Todos los pasillos estaban desiertos, pero la gente clamaba el nombre de Sasuke demandando su presencia. Jiraiya corría detrás de ellos, indicándoles el camino casi a gritos. Naruto tenía el corazón en la garganta de la expectación. De pronto avistaron a unas personas, ¡luego a una multitud entera! Naruto saludó a las ovaciones mientras que Sasuke aminoraba el paso para no llegar a ellas; pero Jiraiya fue más rápido y los agarró a cada uno del cuello de la camisa y saltaron por encima de todos, al vacío… Bueno, no al vacío, hacia la baranda que limitaba el pasillo y que circundaba el espacio de la cafetería, en el centro del edificio. La cafetería estaba como en un jardín interior en una casa, donde todos los pisos tenían el espacio que ocupaba ésta en el centro y se expandían hacia los lados, por lo que en cada piso había también una baranda para que la gente no resbalara. La baranda también estaba ahí con el propósito de días como esos: que en un acto en la cafetería, los estudiantes pudieran observar desde todos los pisos y no se aglomeraran tanto; casi como unas gradas. El caso es que Jiraiya casi los llevó volando sobre un grupo de fanáticos bastante grande, cayendo directo a la cafetería —a pesar que estaban a varios pisos de altura. Abajo ya estaba abarrotado por completo y apenas quedaba un espacio amplio que tuvo que ser limitado por varios profesores, de lo contrario se comerían a los jugadores vivos, que estaban en el espacio abierto junto al director del colegio, el anciano Sarutobi. Kiba y Lee animaban a la gente y pronto se les unió Naruto; Gaara y Sai recorrían las miradas por toda la multitud dispersa hacia arriba, pegadas a las barandas. Kankurō saludaba a unos amigos suyos de béisbol —también metidos entre la fanaticada, inevitablemente—, con una sonrisa presuntuosa en el rostro. Neji se limitaba a permanecer impávido ante las ovaciones y distintos letreros con los nombres de todos. No los aprobaba ni los desaprobaba, simplemente contemplaba. Sasuke se sintió molesto e incómodo, sin estar del todo seguro de dónde hacerse. Su mano fue tomada por sorpresa por una cosa más grande que él y además peluda, y le usaron la mano para saludar; un grupo de chicas enloqueció con ese gesto y todos gritaban. Sasuke miró con fastidio al tipo que se había disfrazado de un Lince gris con el uniforme del equipo; la mascota. Asombrosamente la mascota logró tomarle la mano de nuevo, esta vez a la par de la de Neji haciendo que saludaran al mismo tiempo hacia el gentío.

Los letreros brillaban en rojos y dorados con toda clase de mensajes alentadores; fotografías de cada uno, porras rojas y blancas, silbatos, bocinas, y mucho ruido…

_Wildcats, are the best! _

_Wilcats to the champion!_

_Go go go GO!_

Era una locura.

Desde arriba donde estaba Sakura solo se podía ver que el director Sarutobi murmuraba algo para los _Wildcats _y para Jiraiya, y luego el grupo se retiró a las escaleras que conducían al estrado que quedaba al fondo de la cafetería como una especie de segundo piso; usualmente, aquél era un espacio más para las mesas, pero ahora los _Wildcats_podrían ver todo desde ahí, sanos y salvos ya que el espacio constituía, casualmente, una tarima perfecta para tal fin. Se mantuvieron al borde de la baranda de metal junto a un Sarutobi que mantenía las manos detrás de la espalda, un poco a la expectativa. Neji y Gaara mantenían una posición similar, pareciendo distantes y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Definitivamente les era indiferente el escándalo de arriba, pero lo cierto es que eso no se parecía a nada que Sakura hubiera visto con anterioridad. No era tan fanática de ningún artista como para enloquecer por ir a un concierto, pero imaginaba que aquello no debía distar de lo que estaba presenciando; y de hecho era tan atronador el escándalo, que el entusiasmo de la fanaticada hacia el equipo de baloncesto le pareció tan exagera que las cosas que hacían le llegaron a dar miedo. Las chicas gritando, sin juicio alguno, hasta quedar afónicas, algunas subiéndose en los hombros de otras o de los chicos para ver mejor; los hombres dándose empujones que rayaban en lo violento por ver, e incluso ya varios se habían colgado de las paredes, de los pisos; y eran tantos que el resplandor azul de chakra formaba un mar de llamaradas ahí donde sus pies se adherían al concreto; signo inequívoco de que no eran expertos haciendo eso. Sólo los jugadores ninja, o quienes estaban en camino a serlo, lograban colgarse de ese modo con el chakra tan controlado que éste no se manifestaba visiblemente. Sakura se iba desesperando con rapidez porque por más que miraba en cualquier dirección no veía una manera de colarse entre ese gentío, y de verdad se había entusiasmado con el espectáculo. Sentía unas enfermizas e infantiles ganas por ver. Y si se supiera, ¡realmente nadie podía juzgarla por sentirse así! Aquí sencillamente aplicaba el principio de la supervivencia del más fuerte; Sakura nunca había sido de las más fornidas, pero era lo suficientemente pequeña y decidida, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, empujó abriéndose paso en un lugar al azar, empujando y empujando, hasta que finalmente sólo se encontró detrás de dos chicas también enloquecidas, pero podía ver más o menos bien. Entonces, un grito retumbó tan alto que a mitad ya había callado a la gente.

_EVERYBODY GOIN' CRAZY _

_YEAH, WE'RE OUT!_

Y el colegio entero profirió un grito de entusiasmo, a medida que por las puertas laterales ingresaba todo un séquito de jóvenes uniformados que producían una música armoniosa y a la vez con mucha algarabía; demasiados sonidos para sacarle una sonrisa a cualquiera. Sakura fue formando una amplia sonrisa: ¡Era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba! Los tambores marcando el ritmo, los redoblantes imprimiendo un sentimiento de lealtad, la tuba con su indudable fuerza, flautas, clarinetes y otros instrumentos de viento poniendo el ritmo alegre… ¡Sakura sentía que las piernas se le volvían gelatina!

La banda de música se fue desperdigando en orden hasta abarcar toda la cafetería. ¡Eran tantos chicos que apenas había un metro entre cada uno! La música iba realzando tantos los ánimos que parecía como si poco a poco se fuera metiendo en las venas haciendo que el cuerpo bailara por sí solo. ¡Los mismos músicos bailaban al ritmo que tocaban! ¡Una impresionante y compleja coreografía! Algunos ya le seguían el paso, como un _boogie-woogie _enconjunto, y de no haber estado tan apretada, Sakura ya habría estado metida en eso. Pero los músicos seguían tocando alegremente; los más pálidos tenían las mejillas rojas del esfuerzo de soplar, pero estaban tan animados como la gente. Ellos seguían en los suyo, desplazándose a lo largo de la cafetería formando distintas figuras muy impresionantes, moviéndose de manera creativa y muy llamativa. Eran fantásticos. Tan geniales que con sólo verlos daban ganas de pertenecer a ellos para estar realizando algo tan fabuloso.

De pronto la música empezó a cambiar. Los músicos empezaron a alinearse en hileras perfectas, pero eran tantos que aún se estaban ordenando cuando la melodía se volvió más fuerte y no en el sentido del sonido, sino como anticipando algo grande. Cuando los últimos llegaban a la formación, todos juntos empezaron a desplazarse hacia los lados de la cafetería; los tambores retumbando más fuerte que antes. Las hileras se fueron uniendo reduciéndose el enorme grupo sólo a dos columnas, cada una por una puerta al otro extremo de la cafetería. Sakura estaba realmente admirada de su precisión y el ensayo, y un segundo después avistaba la ola de chicas que salía del mismo lugar del de la banda de música. Uniformadas de escarlata, blanco y dorado, las porristas salieron como en tropel, saltando de un lado a otro con más energía que cualquiera, también abarcando el espacio de toda la cafetería. Y el grito de guerra se repitió.

_EVERYBODY GOIN' CRAZY _

_YEAH, WE'RE OUT!_

Las porristas entraron levantando sus pompones para animar aún más a la gente; saltando y moviendo fuerte los brazos, levantando el pompón rojo y el blanco en coordinación hasta que todas estuvieron en formación; entonces cuando ya estaban bailando en su puesto, las chicas dieron una pirueta entera, vueltas de ballet, con las piernas flexionadas en un cuatro y las porras arriba, para luego hacer unos pasos de algo parecido a R&B, seguido de unos movimientos de porras que creaban un mar donde ellas se desplazaron mientras se produjo un sonido como si la música se hubiera rayado; y entonces cambió y ellas habían soltado las porras.

Sasuke permanecía de brazos cruzados mientras cada uno de esos remix le eran conocidos.

"_I- I don't need too much_

_Just somebody to love-!"_

Tenía que admitir que las mezclas electrónicas que alteraban el ritmo original eran muy buenas. Las porristas, advirtió, tenían una gran coordinación en sus movimientos, y de hecho se veían alucinantes…

"…_I'm loose_

_And everybody knows I get off the train"_

Pero Sasuke sabía que su éxito se basaba en combinar las coreografías de artistas famosos, de esas que casi nadie puede hacer en un grupo tan grande; pero las porristas eran de _Konoha__…_

"_I'm just a holy fool _

_Oh baby it's so cruel…"_

No eran tan maravillosas. Había una morena que no levantaba bien la pierna haciendo parte de la dificilísima coreografía de Judas al minuto y cincuenta y dos segundos; dos lugares más allá una bailaba con demasiada energía, y una rubia no movía bien las porras. No eran perfectas y…

¿Por qué mierda Sasuke se fijaba en todo eso?

La parte donde la música se volvió más instrumental y movieron el trasero a un ritmo bastante sensual sí que les salió coordinado, que no era impresionante por lo sensual sino porque lograr que tales movimientos salieran al mismo tiempo…

¡¿Y por qué mierda Sasuke se fijaba en todo eso?

Pero lo verdaderamente fascinante era la manera en que mezclaban supuestas técnicas de combate, el taijutsu, con música y rutina de porristas; las lanzadas al aire eran aún más fabulosas considerando que la chica en seguida caía bailando casi al instante, todas formando distintas figuras hasta que…

A un ritmo de pop mezclado con una especie de electrónica, las porristas fueron haciendo una formación indefinible, y entonces en un cambio de música, dos porristas se levantaron y a ellas les siguieron una ola de porristas, creando tal efecto que su coordinación les llevó aplausos; ¡eran una montaña rusa humana! Como tumbar una ficha de dominó que provoca una reacción en cadena; el efecto era exactamente igual.

Luego un par de movimientos fuertes y alzaron las porras al tiempo que la música daba su final y por fin se visualizaba la figura desde los que estaban más arriba: la cabeza del lince, símbolo de los _Wildcats_, con bordes blancos.

Y la cafetería entera prorrumpió en aplausos. Las porristas rompieron la formación saltando y animando a la gente y los profesores se desaparecieron en seguida por su propio bien, retirándose de la línea que separaba a las muchachas y los _Wildcats_ del resto de los mortales. Si no lo hubieran hecho así los habrían aplastado entre las porristas que iban a reunirse con los fanáticos y la muchedumbre que corría a ocupar el resto del espacio del colegio, particularmente la cafetería, entusiasmados y con ganas de acercarse a los Linces. Sin embargo, nadie lo hizo. El director Sarutobi, Jiraiya y un reducido grupo de profesores estaban con ellos, en el estrado elevado que era mitad segunda planta en la propia cafetería. El director parecía muy agradecido con su gesto afable hacia los muchachos, que honraban sus palabras con toda su atención, y eso incluía a Naruto, que era el más despistado. En los pisos de más arriba, una décima parte del estudiantado se notaba que empezaba a angustiarse debido a que las clases ya deberían estar reanudadas, por lo que lentamente se fueron retirando hacia los diferentes pasillos que conducían a los salones. Ni aún con la gente yéndose, Sakura pudo acercarse del todo a lo que quedaba del espectáculo, porque los que también querían quedarse se amontonaron violentamente; antes de ponerse de mal humor, Sakura se dejó de llevar por la gente que la relegó hacia atrás, pero riendo, admirada de lo que acababa de presenciar. Pensó en la maravilla de escuela en la que había ido a parar; era sin lugar a dudas la más completa con un increíble desarrollo en artes, en deportes y con una excelencia de calidad humana. Por un momento, el pensamiento se perturbó por lo clasicista típico de varios adolescentes y que ya le había producido sus respectivos tragos amargos; pero lo apartó continuando con su percepción fantástica del colegio. Lo mejor de lo mejor. En educación —ya lo había visto—, con magnánimas obras teatrales dignas de, tal vez, presentaciones en teatros nacionales y de alto prestigio; contaban con los mejores entrenadores en todo y prueba de ello habían sido las porristas, y con la euforia que sentía en esos momentos y las ganas de bailar, Sakura se sentía capaz de gritarle a cualquiera que se atreviera a negarlo.

Esa y otra sarta de halagos hacia Konoha pasaba por su mente, cuando una voz retumbó en las paredes haciendo que todos se detuvieran. Sakura supo, de inmediato, que se trataba del director, al que probablemente le habían alcanzado un micrófono.

—Buenas tardes jóvenes estudiantes. —Saludó el director con su voz suave y tranquilizadora de abuelito, y una ovación igual de fuerte que las de los _Wildcats _siguió a su intervención— Sí, sí, admirable energía la que produce los próximos juegos de nuestros queridos Linces, que sin duda retribuirán tanto entusiasmo a su fanaticada la semana entrante… —La voz del anciano director, además de amable, estaba rebosante de alegría—. No podemos dejar de mencionar el cálido apoyo de las chicas del cuerpo de porrismo, que han dado el doscientos por ciento en su brillante presentación; pero eso, jóvenes estudiantes, tampoco puede distraernos de nuestro presente —un fuerte y sonoro "awww" se extendió entre la multitud sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería el director—. Sin embargo —Sarutobi alzó la voz y las demás voces se fueron acallando— y a pesar de que el trabajo nos llame sin dilaciones de ningún tipo, la ocasión amerita diez minutos más —los hurras y gritos de renovados entusiasmos no se hizo esperar, así como la leve exaltación en la voz del director— ¡para que charlen, se diviertan y se contagien de ese espíritu positivo que todos necesitamos en el próximo partido! Los profesores —Sarutobi echó una discreta mirada de soslayo hacia los lados— los esperan en los salones de clases, dentro de diez minutos exactos a partir de ahora.

Algunos le gritaron al director en señal de empatía, mientras que otros se dispusieron a regresar ya a las clases, porque en realidad, diez minutos era poco tiempo para movilizarse de regreso a los salones considerando que todo el colegio estaba en los pasillos, y que la próxima clase bien podría ser en el laboratorio de Biología o en el área ninja, que quedaba a los extremos de todo el edificio, por cuestiones de seguridad. Sakura dirigió una mirada hacia el pasillo que daba a su propio salón, pero la regresó hacia el área donde había sido el espectáculo, sin acercarse como hubiera querido. Suspiró largamente sabiendo que no podría evitar obedecer a su deseo de ser puntual y cumplida por mucho tiempo más, y ya, resignada pero feliz, se dispuso a darse media vuelta cuando se encontró de cara a cara con Hinata, que justo tenía los labios separados para decir algo. Sakura sintió que el corazón le latió de nerviosismo recordando que para lo único que le había hablado a Hinata en el teatro fue para hacerle una broma que posiblemente hubiera afectado la sensibilidad de la chica, y ahora que lo pensaba quizás no tuvo el tacto el tacto y había herido a Hinata, tan frágil, tan delicada, porque ella no parecía estar acostumbrada a menciones, ni siquiera en broma, sobre su busto… Hinata se había puesto roja y jugueteaba con el dobladillo del chaleco; Sakura se sintió pésimo al verla así, ¿pero ella no podía estarle hablando por eso, o sí?

—Umm… —musitó Hinata tratando de no ver a Sakura a los ojos— S-Sakura…

—Eh… ¿sí? —Contestó Sakura tontamente, tan nerviosa como su compañera pero obviamente por razones distintas.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada rápida y la volvió a bajar, avergonzada. Su voz se volvió más baja y más aguda, y Sakura llegó a sentir pena por ella.

—Umm… Yo… Es decir, nosotros… hablamos, y… Estamos muy comp-complacidos de que quieras pe-pertenecer a… —Hinata miró brevemente a Sakura pero volvió a bajar la mirada, jugueteando con sus índices con más frenesí— Para ayudarnos a ganar las Olimpiadas Científicas…

Sakura tardó aproximadamente cinco segundos para darse cuenta de que no entendió nada a pesar de haber puesto el doble de atención debido al tartamudeo de Hinata.

—¿Qué? —Soltó extrañada, sin ningún recato.

Hinata la miró por un momento y el rojo de sus mejillas se encendió aún más.

—L-las… Olimpiadas Científicas —repitió la chica, obligándose a ver a Sakura.

—Sí, creo que hablaste de eso en Matemáticas —dijo Sakura frunciendo lentamente el ceño—. Pero yo no tengo nada que ver en eso.

—E-eres buena… —Dijo Hinata mirándola fijamente, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Ahora fue Sakura la que desvió la mirada con incomodidad.

—S-sí, pero fue cosa de suerte —mintió, y se abstuvo de inmediato a seguir apoyando su mentira con argumentos de cómo había llegado a la respuesta "por casualidad", porque Hinata detectaría al instante que tenía afinidad con los números—. Pero ustedes no andan por ahí sugiriéndole a la gente que resuelve problemas, que se una al Club Académico. —Sakura hizo una breve pausa. No era una pregunta, era una simple afirmación al recordar que, precisamente, Hinata había hablado al frente de la clase justo para pedir que se inscribieran.

Hinata también pareció pensar. Miró a Sakura.

—Ti-tienes razón. Po- por eso es-estamos comp-complacidos de que hayas elegido pertenecer a-al Club Académico. —Hinata sonrió con calidez— N-nadie se opuso.

—Pero yo nunca hablé con ustedes —objetó Sakura cada vez más extrañada—. Ni me he inscrito en nada —Sakura soltó una leve risa, un poco irónica— Es mi primer día aquí, ¡y ni siquiera llega a su fin aún!

Hinata la miró con una leve expresión contrariada.

—Pero… P-pusiste una página con… con tus créditos… en el casillero de Temari…

Con la mano temblorosa al ver que Sakura se había puesto pálida, Hinata le extendió la misma hoja que Temari le había enviado con Utakata.

Sakura la leyó con rapidez; y la página (que era impresa) decía tantas cosas que le parecía increíble la cantidad, pero todo era absolutamente familiar. Una oleada de pánico y vergüenza le revolvió el estómago, al saber que Hinata, Temari y la otra morena habían leído eso. Más aún, un escalofríos le recorrió desde la nuca hasta la última de sus vértebras al pensar que eso sólo indicaba que alguien la conocía demasiado bien y la quería ver ahí. Se tranquilizó —únicamente en el aspecto de su seguridad integral— pensando en que si alguien quería que perteneciera al Club Académico no debía desearle ningún mal sino todo lo contrario, y entonces… Claro, ¿por qué no lo intuyó desde el principio? ¿Quién le había insinuado ingresar al grupo Académico? Aunque francamente era bastante desconsiderado y ponía en duda la moralidad de un profesor al instarla a eso, sólo por el mero hecho de que era en contra de la voluntad de Sakura; aunque Anko bien tenía la apariencia de armas a tomar…

¿Cómo decirle que no a Hinata? ¿Cómo, si ya los demás (y ella misma) daban por sentado que Sakura quería estar con ellos? ¿Qué se supone que dijera? ¿Que había sido una confusión? Sakura suspiró largamente.

—Eh… bien —murmuró, atusándose un mechón de pelo y devolviéndole la página a Hinata. La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa tan sincera y agradecida, que Sakura se tentó a pensar que sólo por eso había valido la pena meterse en ese lío. Le devolvió la sonrisa, forzada, a Hinata a modo de despedida, y se giró de regreso a clases.

—¡Sakura-san! —Soltó Hinata con una voz que a Sakura le sonó melodiosa pese a la intención y al tono. Miró a Hinata, y ésta apretó las manos en un ligero gesto de nerviosismo— Ma-mañana pu-puedes almorzar con-con nosotros…

Sakura se quedó en una fascinación momentánea que por un breve segundo le impidió pensar en otra cosa. Cuando reaccionó, casi sintió suerte de haberse evitado esas situaciones incómodas por las que tantas veces había pasado, sentándose sola o con gente a la que no conocía a la hora del almuerzo. Pero ahora, en Konoha, ya tenía un lugar.

* * *

_¡Chachán! Uff.. ¡Felicidades si llegaron hasta aquí! xd_

_¡Y no fue una eternidad, sólo media! xD Tampoco estaba muerta, andaba de parranda...xDD _

_Okay, no, pero un capítulo así cansa. Tanto escribirlo como editarlo; si algún italic quedó pegado, por favor no duden en avisarme. No prometo que todos vayan a ser así de laaargos :P El siguiente será especial; aunque todavía no me entran ganas tan poderosas para escribirlo xDD La inspiración vino para terminar este, y al parecer volvió a irse xd_

_Las canciones, por orden de aparición: Love Story - Taylor Swift; Somebody to love - Justin Bieber ft. Usher; On the floor - JLo ft Pitbull; Judas - Lady Gaga. Y las consignas, las saqué de "What time is it?" así que tampoco son mías. Ah, esa parte de la coreografía yo sé lo difícil que es leer algo así sin imaginarlo exactamente, por eso puse canciones conocidas xd Y en realidad, ¿quién soy yo para escribir tan bien como para transmitir música? En fin, hago lo que puedo :) Hacer un musical, algo para leer y NO ver, es difícil cuando hay tanta música de por medio sin eliminar la misma._

_Otra cosa muy importante. Si se fijaron en si pongo los sufijos a veces, o aveces no, es porque no creo que este fic sea completamente nipón, sino algo así como japonés-americanizado; por, obviamente, el asunto de la mezcla. _

_Y como siempre, el título del capítulo. Castigo de las estrellas, refiriéndome, obviamente, al castigo del teatro, pero también a lo que Sakura tuvo que aceptar. Las estrellas son todos. ¿Por qué sólo referirnos a "las estrellas" como gente famosa? ¿No pueden ser comunes y corrientes tal como Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Utakata, y los demás? ^^ Eso fue lo que pensé n_n'_

_Nos leemos, ja ne! ^^_


End file.
